A Magnet Story
by Ai Utae
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en el mundo? ¿Qué cosa lucharías por proteger a pesar de ser algo prohibido? Tres historias, tres pasiones que se entrelazan en cierto punto. Cuando un "sentimiento extraño" se vuelve una necesidad insaciable. RinxLen, MikuxLuka, GumixGakupo. ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO, LEMMON, YURI.
1. Cómplices

Tadaa~! Hola a todo el mundooo! yey! :D estoy tan feliz de poder subir mi nuevo fic! en el cual tomé la temática de magnet, por lo ke en esta historia no se verán sino amores imposibles nwn de esos ke se ke a todos les gustan. Bueno, les explico más o menos de que se trata. Este fic constara de 3 parejas (como dije en el sumary): RinxLen, MikuxLuka (manteniendo la versión original 1313), y estrenando GumixGakupo :D ojalá los reciban bien n_n y como tb dije el el sumary las 3 historias se entrelazan en un punto, más o menos como junjou romántica. Asi que, prepárense para el fic más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida (dejando de lado el hecho de que es mi segundo fic). Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, gracias por leer n_n ok, ADVERTENCIAS: incesto, yuri (recalco, yuri, no shojo ai), lemmon... eso :P

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Cómplices<p>

Era una mañana serena, tan sólo se oía el cantar de los pájaros. De la mano, dos pequeños caminaban en dirección a su nueva escuela. Estaban emocionados, pero a la vez nerviosos, pero el cálido tacto en sus manos les daba más seguridad. Si que tenían suerte, tenían suerte de tener a alguien con quien enfrentar situaciones difíciles, como el primer día de clases. Ambos tenían 6 años de edad, que dichosamente cumplieron el mismo día. Compartir el día de su cumpleaños, el día más importante del año, los hacía sentir verdaderamente especiales, y sentían que ese día no lo podrían compartir con nadie más. No podían ser sino auténticos hermanos, pero no hermanos como cualquiera, sino gemelos, totalmente idénticos a excepción de su género. Ambos de la misma estatura, parecían dos gotas de agua.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada e intercambiaron una mirada antes de entrar. Habían llegado muy puntualmente y no les costó encontrar su salón. Antes de entrar, aún tomados de la mano, asintieron con la cabeza a la vez y abrieron la puerta. Dentro del salón había un gran alboroto, estaba repleto de niños que gritaban y jugaban por todo el lugar. Ellos eran los últimos en llegar, y al momento de hacer acto de presencia toda la habitación se sumergió en un incomodo silencio, todas las miradas se encontraban centradas en los gemelos. Se encontraron con distintos tipos de miradas, miradas de sorpresa, de curiosidad, de indiferencia e incluso de desaprobación, especialmente estas últimas hacia Rin por parte de las niñas. Todas se encontraban envidiosas ante tan linda niña de cabellos rubios y ojos turquesa claro. Sin embargo, sus reacciones fueron completamente lo contrario frente al ser masculino que se encontraba a su lado, el chico más guapo que habían contemplado en sus cortas vidas. Todas las niñas del salón sufrieron algo similar a lo que llaman "amor a primera vista". Sin embargo, los niños no miraron con buenos ojos a Len, ya que despertaron sus celos al recibir tanta atención por parte de las niñas, por lo que Rin y Len se encontraron solos.

Pero Rin encontró una niña similar a ella en ese aspecto, dos años mayor que ella, por lo que no eran compañeras de clase, Hatsune Miku. Miku deseaba con todo su corazón entrar al coro de la escuela, pues amaba cantar, además tenía una dulce voz. Pero aunque fuera mayor que Rin, no poseía la edad suficiente para entrar al coro de la escuela, ya que solo a partir de secundaria se podía acudir a él. A pesar de saber eso, ella insistía frecuentemente suplicando que la dejaran entrar. Rápidamente se volvieron amigas. A Rin también le gustaba mucho cantar, de hecho, ella junto con su hermano estaban en el coro de la iglesia. Sus padres los habían puesto ahí ya que se escuchaba hermoso cuando cantaban juntos, sus voces se complementaban a la perfección ya que eran muy similares, los llamaban los ángeles del coro. El hecho de ser compañeros musicales solo hizo fortalecer aún más su lazo. A dos hermanos más unidos que ellos, no se vería jamás. Tan fuerte era su unión que solían conmover a todo aquel que los contemplara juntos.

Los años pasaron y las tensiones entre sus compañeros comenzaban a desaparecer. Los gemelos eran vistos con distintos ojos, y distintas intenciones también. Los chicos comenzaron a mostrar interés y a notar la belleza de Rin. No tardaron en acercarse a Len para poder llegar a ella. Pero también ocurría en el caso contrario, Len se volvía cada vez más guapo.

Cuando cumplieron doce años de edad y entraron en secundaria, ambos se inscribieron en el coro de la escuela, alentados por la mayoría de sus conocidos. Rin estaba feliz de que vería más seguido a su amiga Miku. Pero Miku ya tenía un lugar estable dentro del coro, y casi siempre era la voz principal. Rin se esforzaba lo que más podía para tener un puesto tan prestigioso, pero sin muchos resultados.

Una tarde, luego de un día de escuela normal, Len se encontraba en casa sentado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Miraba el reloj un tanto preocupado. "Rin ya se está tardando... ¿Habrá finalizado ya la elección?" se preguntó Len. Realmente tenía fe en su hermana, y deseaba que obtuviese la voz principal esta vez, como ella tanto anhelaba.

- Estoy en casa... -se escuchó un susurro desde la puerta.

"¡Rin!" se alarmó Len sobresaltándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la entrada.

- Bienvenida -dijo Len estudiando su expresión cuidadosamente- ...una vez más, fue Miku, ¿No es así? -trató de confirmar suavemente.

Rin asintió tristemente con una media sonrisa.

- Ya se, Miku es mi amiga y en verdad estoy feliz por ella, pero... quisiera que a veces -la voz de Rin se comenzó a quebrar- me tomaran en cuenta a mi también… de vez en cuando -una lágrima rodó en su rostro al momento de concluir su frase.

En ese mismo instante Len capturó el cuerpo de Rin y lo apretó con fuerza. Rin no pudo contener más el llanto. Len le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Sabes... -dijo Len tratando de sonar lo menos preocupado posible- hay algo que tú tienes y que Miku no.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Rin tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, separándose un poco de Len para ver su rostro.

- Un compañero de dueto, que siempre estará a tu lado -respondió Len con dulzura.

Al escuchar esto Rin abrazó con cariño a Len, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

- Y no un compañero de dueto cualquiera, sino que un gemelo con una hermosa voz, algo que nunca tendrá -dijo victoriosamente Rin.

Len soltó una breve risa al oír la orgullosa afirmación de Rin, luego se separó de su abrazo para besar su frente con ternura.

- Te quiero, Len -dijo Rin.

- Y yo a ti, Rin -respondió Len al momento de juntar sus cabezas y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Todavía resonaba en sus oídos el estruendoso sonido de la ambulancia, la intranquilidad la consumía, amenazando en convertirse en desesperación. Lo único que impedía que cayera en pánico era la fuerte mano que apretaba la suya en aquella sala de espera de hospital. Sus lágrimas no podían cesar, sentía como si un elefante aplastara su pecho.<p>

- Tranquila, aquí estoy -dijo Len apretando aún más la mano de su hermana.

Rin respondió únicamente con sollozos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

En cuanto el doctor apareció en la sala de espera ambos se pusieron de pie, interrogándolo con la mirada en una expresión preocupada.

- Lo lamento -pronunció el doctor con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Dichas palabras bastaron para que los ojos de Rin se abriesen de sobre manera y estallaran en lágrimas sobre el pecho de Len, quien abrazaba a Rin con expresión dolida.

* * *

><p>Enterraron al matrimonio Kagamine juntos, en el funeral asistieron únicamente amistades y los únicos dos familiares que poseían, sus hijos que eran idénticos entre sí.<p>

- Fue lamentable el accidente, ¿verdad? -dijo uno de los asistentes a un confidente.

- Si que lo fue, sobre todo para sus hijos gemelos, tan sólo tienen doce años de edad.

- Pero... ¿Se quedarán solos los niños?

- Lo dudo, debe de haber algún familiar que los apadrine.

- Cierto, aún son muy jóvenes. En cierto modo, tienen suerte de que los Kagamine eran una familia muy adinerada.

- Así es, dudo que les falte algo, de seguro estarán bien.

Pero los gemelos Kagamine estaban completamente solos, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Antes de marcharse, depositaron dos rosas amarillas completamente idénticas al igual que ellos, una cada uno, sobre la tumba. Se habían quedado horas en completo silencio tomados de la mano, sosteniendo dicha rosa. Se marcharon juntos aún de la mano al anochecer, cuando ya no se encontraba ningún presente salvo ellos.

Al llegar a casa comenzaron a revisar las cosas de sus padres juntos. Encontraron un montón de recuerdos, cómo el primer diente de ambos, sus brazaletes de nacimiento, y muchas, muchas fotografías. Mientras revisaban encontraron dos pequeñas cajitas con aspecto de regalo que poseían pequeñas tarjetas. Abrieron la primera, no sin antes leer la tarjeta, que decía: "Para nuestra hermosa y talentosa hija, en su cumpleaños. Rin, te amamos, mamá y papá". La tarjeta de la segunda decía algo similar: "Para nuestro apuesto y virtuoso muchacho, en su cumpleaños. Len, te amamos, mamá y papá".

Ambos intercambiaron una triste mirada antes de abrir sus regalos a la vez. Los dos regalos eran colgantes, cadenitas de plata que se diferenciaban en la placa. La de Rin tenía forma de una llave de Sol y la de Len de una llave de Fa. Era un tierno gesto, sus padres adoraban que sus hijos fuesen tan buenos músicos, amaban oírlos, tanto en la iglesia como en las presentaciones del coro escolar.

Rin tomó el colgante de Len, quien a su vez tomo el colgante de ella, y se los colocaron al otro. Parecía que se hubiesen entendido por energía telepática, de esa que solo poseen los gemelos. En cuanto terminaron su tarea, Rin dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, deslizándolas hasta sostener su cuello por los costados, mientras que Len deslizó sus manos desde el cuello de su hermana hasta llegar a sus mejillas, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Se miraban a los ojos, dejándose entender que a partir de ese momento eran sólo ellos dos, juntos contra el mundo, y que siempre se iban a apoyar el uno al otro. Unieron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos, decidiendo guardar silencio.

- No te abandonaré nunca, Rin -pronunció Len con los ojos cerrados.

- Ni yo a ti, Len -respondió con dulzura a su hermano.

En ese entonces, ninguno de los dos se podía haber imaginado que aquellas inocentes palabras serían el inicio de su condena…

* * *

><p>Chan! :D bueno, lamento que haya sido un poco introductorio :P pero no se desanimen! Pretendo subir un cap por semana, asike no se preocupen, no voy a dejar abandonado este proyecto, además que tengo caps de reserva, por lo que lamentablemente no acepto sugerencias en la trama, ya que la tengo lista xD<p>

Bueno, que más puedo decir? un review no le hace daño a nadie n_n cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una aplanadora aplasta una banana, no hagan sufrir a Len D:!

Bueno eso n_n hasta el próximo viernes!


	2. Amor Platónico

Que mal :c me he vuelto una estudiante desaplicada que escribe fics en lugar de prestar atención el clases :c ._. ok, kiero hacer una aclaración, la razón por la ke maté a los papas de Rin y Len (ke sonó asesino eso xD) no fue para evitarme el cacho (siempre se encuentra el momento 1313), sino porke para mí Rin y Len no tienen padres, amenos de ke en una canción salgan o sean alguno de los vocaloids, pero para no ke no crean que fue para kitarme la molestia hice un one-shot con los padres… ok no xD no lo hice por eso, sino porke simplemente me bajo la imaginación :3 bueno, en este capítulo les presento la historia de la pequeña Gumi :3 i si no les dije ke iba a haber un poco de LukaxGak, bueno, va a haber un poco xD tb keria poner un MeixKai, pero simplemente no encajaban con la temática de magnet :/ (Además ke kizas el fic se haría eterno si hiciese una bonita historia de amor con ellos ._.) pero asdf me alargué mucho, como lo prometí, aquí está es segundo cap, disfruntenlo mucho n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Amor platónico<p>

Qué hermoso día. Estaba tan soleado, tan cálido, perfecto para un primer día de clases… salvo que aquella pequeña niña de cabellos verdes llegaba tarde por el simple hecho de haberse perdido. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a la escuela por su cuenta, caminando sola como la gente mayor, de seguro sentía que era un paso importante en su vida. Por primera vez, en sus seis años de vida, hacía algo por sí sola. Quizás fue por su emoción, tal vez por sus nervios, sin considerar que era un poco distraída, que perdió el sentido de la orientación.

- "¿Eh? Pero si estaba segura de que el camino era por aquí… No puede ser, es la primera vez que hago algo que me hace responsable y no lo hago bien…" –pensó.

La pequeña sostenía su roja mochila con ambas manos miró hacia sus lustrados zapatos nuevos. Recordó los rostros de orgullo de sus padres, y de sólo pensar que los había decepcionado se le nubló la vista con un pequeño sollozo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Levantó rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con un chico de unos doce años de edad que vestía un uniforme de secundaria. Era bastante alto en comparación, pero definitivamente lo que más le llamó la atención era su largo y morado cabello recogido en una alta coleta con un par de mechones sueltos. Sus ojos eran de un color el cual nunca había visto, le costaba definir si era celeste o violeta, pero hacían un perfecto contraste con su cabello, al igual que con el resto de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has perdido? -insistió el chico cambiando su gesto preocupado por una amable sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza sorprendida y un poco sonrojada. Era la primera vez que un chico tan guapo, aunque bastante mayor, le sonreía con tanta dulzura.

En ese minuto ella, quien visualizaba sólo el suelo, sintió una cálida mano sobre su cabeza y escucho una pequeña risita. Eso definitivamente hizo que se sonrojara más.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar tu escuela. Debe ser tu primer día de clases, ¿No? –La pequeña volvió a asentir con la cabeza, aún sonrojada- Ya veo, ¿Cómo se llama tu escuela?

- K-Koe… -fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció con nerviosismo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿El Instituto Koe? ¡No puede ser! Yo también soy alumno de allí -afirmó con entusiasmo- Entonces vamos juntos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- G-Gumi -respondió tiernamente la pequeña

- Mi nombre es Gakupo -se presentó a su vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la que Gumi respondió de la misma forma- ¿Vives cerca de aquí, Gumi-chan?

"chan" pensó Gumi. Aunque estaba acostumbrada que todos la llamaran de esa forma, que aquel chico la llamara así la hizo muy feliz.

- M-m ¡Sí! Vivo en esa casa de allí -dijo señalando una casa que se encontraba al fondo de la calle.

- ¡No es cierto! Vivo en la casa de al frente. ¿Qué te parece? Somos vecinos -dijo con otra sonrisa.

- ¿¡De verdad!_?_ -mencionó con entusiasmo Gumi- ¡Que coinquidencia!

- Se dice coincidencia, Gumi-chan -observó con amabilidad.

- ¿De verdad? Ya veo… gracias, Gakupo-nii-chan –dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Al llegar a su destino, Gumi se sorprendió demasiado. El lugar era simplemente enorme, pero no se esperaba menos de una institución que incluyese educación primaria, secundaria y preparatoria.

- Bueno Gumi-chan, nos vemos, voy tarde. ¡Hasta pronto! –se despidió antes de desaparecer corriendo a toda prisa.

Gumi no reaccionó durante unos segundos, puso toda su atención en esas frases: nos vemos, ¡Hasta pronto! "Eso lo convierte… en una promesa" sonrió al pensar en eso. La pequeña Gumi había encontrado a su primer amor.

* * *

><p>- ¡Gakupo-nii-chaaaaan! -se escucho un grito a lo lejos.<p>

- ¡Aahh, Gumi-chan! –dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a una niña acercarse lo más rápido que le daban sus pequeñas piernas.

- Vayamos juntos a casa –pronunció cuando por fin llegó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro que sí -respondió cálidamente.

- ¿Hoy también llegaste tarde al instituto? -preguntó Gumi.

- ¿Cómo que también? ¡Lo dices como si fuese costumbre que llegue tarde!

- Llegaste tarde, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí… -respondió Gakupo avergonzado por la derrota, lo que hizo reír a la pequeña- Y bien, ¿Qué hiciste hoy en la escuela?

Habían pasado alrededor de dos años desde su primer encuentro, casi todos los días regresaban juntos a casa. Gumi, quién ya poseía ocho años de edad, estaba entretenida hablando sobre su día escolar, cuando repentinamente su compañero se detiene.

- ¿Eh? Nii-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

Visualizó su rostro, el cual se encontraba paralizado intercambiando una larga mirada con una chica de un largo cabello rosa con un uniforme de secundaria del mismo instituto. La larga mirada acabó cuando ella, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia más adelante siguió su camino.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? –Preguntó Gumi con inocente curiosidad- ¿Es de tu clase?

- Sí, su nombre es Megurine Luka.

- ¿Es una amiga?

- Sí, algo así -respondió el ya adolescente de catorce años.

"¿Algo así? ¿Qué significará eso?" No le dio mayor importancia al asunto mientras estaba con Gakupo, pero retomó el tema en su mente cuando llegó a casa. "¿Por qué se quedaron mirando tanto rato con rostros tan serios? Ni siquiera intercambiaron una palabra, a pesar de ser amigos. Gakupo-nii-chan dijo algo así… ¿Acaso… le podría gustar?". Múltiples pensamientos de ese tipo preocuparon toda la noche a Gumi.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y un bello día de primavera Gakupo se encontraba apoyado contra una pared cuando la jornada escolar ya había acabado. Gumi lo vio a lo lejos y sonrió para sí misma.<p>

- Gaku… -se detuvo cuando vio a una chica con una larga y rosa melena acercarse corriendo.

- Discúlpame, Gakupo-kun –alcanzó a oír Gumi- el profesor se tardó más de la cuenta, pero no te preocupes, fue un asunto sin importancia.

- No te preocupes, no he esperado mucho.

Se alejaron sonrientes camino a casa. Gumi quedó atónita con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Megurine…Luka? –susurró.

En sus miradas no vio una simple amistad, sino algo más profundo, algo… especial. Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, repentinamente se sentía molesta. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_!_

* * *

><p>- ¡Gakupo-nii-chan! -se dejo escuchar una dulce voz.<p>

- Hola Gumi-chan -saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ayer no nos encontramos de regreso a casa -protestó con un puchero en su boca.

- Es verdad, que extraño… -respondió realmente pensando sobre el asunto.

- No importa, regresemos hoy juntos a…

- ¡Uff! Menos mal me salve de la limpieza, ¿Nos vamos? -interrumpió una voz femenina. Gumi miró a la emisora esa voz confundida- Oh, disculpa… Esto…

- ¡Ah! Luka, te presento a Gumi-chan, somos vecinos.

- Ah, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luka –dijo con una sonrisa, a la que Gumi respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Eres su… novia? –investigó Gumi.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente ambos bajaron la cabeza levemente sonrojados. Gumi torció la boca aún con su frente arrugada ante la tan obvia afirmación a su pregunta. Podría ser una niña, pero no era tonta.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿Nos vamos ya? –rompió la tensión Gakupo con cierto nerviosismo.

Luka y Gakupo comenzaron una alegre charla, mientras que Gumi seguía con su cara de evidente enojo.

- … Y a ti, Gumi-chan, ¿También te gusta el pulpo?

- No –respondió de forma cortante a la pregunta de la peli rosa.

Llegaron a la casa de ambos y Gumi entró a la suya a paso duro.

- Adiós, Gumi-chan -dijo Luka sin obtener respuesta.

- Hasta pronto, Gumi-chan -dijo Gakupo.

- Bye bye, nii-chan -respondió casi obligada antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

- Creo… -susurró Luka- que no le simpaticé…

- No te preocupes, de seguro tuvo un mal día. Bueno, entremos a mi casa -dijo Gakupo reemplazando su asombro por una sonrisa.

- Bueno… -dijo una aún sorprendida y no muy convencida Luka.

Gumi, ya dentro de su casa, se desplomó en el suelo y lo golpeo con un puño.

-¡Maldición! –dijo en un grito ahogado.

"Tiene novia… ahora entiendo… algo así… era un poco distinto a ser amigos". "Bueno, es normal que Gakupo-nii-chan tenga una novia, después de todo es muy guapo… y amable". "Pero, ¿Megurine Luka-san? Es simplemente… perfecta… es muy bella… tanto que me da miedo que la llegue a apreciar tanto que se olvide de mi…". "¡Agh! ¡La odio! Si tan sólo yo tuviera seis años más… Gakupo-nii-chan sería sólo mío" –pensó en un triste gesto- "En fin, tendré que conformarme sólo con verlo, como lo he hecho siempre…".

* * *

><p>Los días se convirtieron en meses, y todas las tardes era lo mismo, ya no eran sólo ellos dos de camino a casa. A veces Gumi se tomaba su tiempo en arreglar sus cosas para dejar que ellos se adelantaran.<p>

Una tarde Gumi iba caminando tranquilamente para ir a casa y se encontró con Gakupo, que al parecer también iba al mismo lugar.

- Gakupo-nii-chan… -dijo tranquilamente y un poco sorprendida.

- Oh… Gumi-chan, no te veo desde hace bastante tiempo –respondió Gakupo- ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa? –sugirió amablemente.

- Umm -dijo Gumi asintiendo con la cabeza.

Iban caminando lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, mientras que sus sombras crecían de forma imperceptible.

- Emm… ¿Y Luka-san? -preguntó Gumi.

Gakupo agachó el rostro en reacción a la pregunta de su pequeña amiga.

- Ella… no creo que nos acompañe más a casa –respondió suavemente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon? –cuestionó con inocencia.

De pronto llegó a la cabeza de Gumi una teoría que realmente tenía sentido.

- Acaso ustedes… ¿Terminaron? –preguntó con preocupación y timidez.

- Así es.

- P-Perdón, Gakupo-nii-chan, no sabía, no quería presionarte… -escupió las palabras rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, Gumi-chan –la calmó- está bien, seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

-Pero sí estuvieron saliendo durante un año.

- Precisamente… éramos más amigos que novios, cuando nos dimos cuenta de ello decidimos terminar, pero realmente es como si nada se hubiese roto, ya que ella sigue siendo la misma, al igual que yo –dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia al frente.

- M-me alegro… quiero decir, menos mal que no fue doloroso, porque si ella o alguien le hace daño a mi Gakupo-nii-chan ¡Se las tendía que ver conmigo!

En ese momento se oyó una breve carcajada seguida de una mano sobre la cabeza de Gumi.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- dijo Gakupo con una amable sonrisa desordenando los verdes cabellos de Gumi, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco. Mientras que en el cielo el sol ya casi se desaparecía por completo.

* * *

><p>Ha llegado el último día del año escolar, lo que significaba la graduación de los próximos egresados de la Preparatoria Koe. Sin duda se les iba a echar de menos, especialmente a aquellos talentosos jóvenes de dieciocho años cuyos cabellos hacían un perfecto contraste de rosa y púrpura. Una vez más, el ave vuela lejos del nido.<p>

Gumi poseía doce años de edad. Había dudado un poco cuando decidió distanciarse de Gakupo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero había decidido madurar y dejar atrás amores platónicos de la infancia, ya era alumna de secundaria. Además decidió ser realista, seis años de diferencia son bastantes, exactamente la mitad de su vida, sería mejor que mirase a los chicos de su edad.

Gumi realmente dudaba si despedirse de su amigo que la acompañó durante casi toda su infancia… se sentía incómoda al respecto, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Durante ese año Gumi siempre intentó hacerle el quite a Gakupo, pero nunca supo porqué, pero tampoco se lo cuestionó nunca… era raro, pero todo era indicios de la llegada de su adolescencia.

Mientras caminaba, estando hundida en la duda, chocó con una persona sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Ah, perdón… -pronunció, pero agachó rápidamente la mirada al ver que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Gakupo.

- Gumi-chan… -dijo sorprendido Gakupo- hace tiempo que no te veía -mencionó mientras cambiaba su gesto por una nostálgica sonrisa que Gumi recordaba muy bien.

- E-es verdad… -dijo aún mirando hacia el suelo

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien…

- Y ahora que estás por fin en secundaria, ¿Te uniste al coro escolar, como tanto deseabas? –recordó sonriendo aún más.

- Si –dijo con una media sonrisa. Recordó que ella deseaba mucho estar en el coro de la escuela al igual que Gakupo, además de que él mismo le decía siempre que la escuchaba cantar que tenía una hermosa voz.

- Me alegro –dijo Gakupo apoyando una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de Gumi, pero se extrañó al no encontrar respuesta, como era de costumbre, debido a la determinación de Gumi.

- Gakupo-nii-chan... ¿Te irás a la universidad? –preguntó Gumi levantando un poco el rostro deshaciéndose de la mano de Gakupo.

- Así es, también me mudaré a un departamento que me queda cerca mientras realice mis estudios.

Esto último retumbó en la mente de Gumi, e hizo que bajase un poco la cabeza. Estaba convencida que no había hecho mal al alejarse de a poco de Gakupo, ya que a partir de ese día probablemente no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y si no lo hubiese hecho, la despedida habría sido mucho más dolorosa. Definitivamente ese era el día de la despedida de su primer y único amor platónico, y no podía ser otro sino el chico más guapo de la escuela y mucho mayor que ella.

- Bueno, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Gumi con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro- Adiós – pronunció antes de desaparecer corriendo a toda prisa.

Gakupo notó la falsa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga y bajo la mirada en un gesto triste.

"Ojalá un día nos volvamos a encontrar…" pensó Gakupo. "Para borrar toda evidencia de tu sonrisa falsa y me vuelvas a sonreír con sinceridad…".

* * *

><p>Segundo año de preparatoria, dieciséis años de edad. Gumi se dirigía a buscar su respectivo horario correspondiente a la clase que le tocó. Desafortunadamente no conocía a casi nadie de los compañeros de su nueva clase, salvo un par de personas con las que había hablado una o dos veces. Luego de un suspiro decidió no darle mayor importancia, y se dirigió hacia su nuevo salón de clases. Cuando llegó se sentó en uno de los asientos de adelante para mirar mejor el pizarrón y esperó la llegada del profesor. Había llegado un poco temprano, por lo que se recostó sobre su pupitre y cerró los ojos.<p>

- ¡De pie! –se escuchó un fuerte anunció que despertó a Gumi, quien al abrir los ojos vio la sala de clases completamente llena de alumnos que se encontraban ya detrás de sus respectivas sillas.

Al darse cuenta de que era la única que se encontraba sentada (y más encima recostada sobre su pupitre), se levantó tan rápido de su asiento que perdió un poco el equilibrio. Al levantar la vista hacia al frente para saludar al profesor sintió que su cuerpo se volvió de piedra. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Mientras que toda la clase hacía su reverencia, ella mantenía sus pies clavados en el suelo y un solo pensamiento en su mente: "¡¿Gakupo-nii-chan?_!_"

* * *

><p>CHAN! xD no puedo evitar decir eso cada vez ke termino de leer uno de mis caps :P bueno, lo dije antes i lo volveré a decir, cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una aplanadora aplasta una banana D: asike espero sus opiniones con ansias n_n<p>

Hasta el prox viernes :D


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro.

- Por favor, ¡Déjeme unirme al coro escolar! –suplicó una niña de ocho años de edad.

- Lo siento, Hatsune-san, pero como ya se lo he dicho, por política de la institución debe ser al menos alumno de secundaria para poder inscribirse.

- ¡Pero falta mucho tiempo para que ocurra eso! ¿No podía hacer una excepción, sólo por esta vez? –rogó con ojos de perrito.

- Me temo que no, señorita Hatsune, y por favor no vuelva mañana a seguir insistiendo –dijo la profesora antes de marcharse con paso firme.

- Pero… sólo quiero cantar… -dijo con un triste tono de voz.

- Es porque tu voz madura cuando creces –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda que provenía del auditorio, donde se realizaban las prácticas del coro- no te preocupes, de seguro podrás entrar al coro antes de que te des cuenta.

Miku se dio vuelta y se encontró con la persona de la que provenía aquella bella voz. Era una chica de unos catorce años de edad que se encontraba sonriéndole, con los ojos de un color similar a los de ella misma, y con una larga y rosada cabellera. Miku se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, esa chica era realmente hermosa, nunca había visto a una persona con facciones tan perfectas como las de esa muchacha. De repente ella se acercó y movió suavemente con sus dedos un mechón de su flequillo que estaba sobre sus ojos.

- No te preocupes por la maestra, es un poco exigente, pero no dejes que te afecte –dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de la niña- tienes un cabello de un color muy especial, ¿sabías? –mencionó como cumplido con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- T-también lo es el cabello de onee-sama –dijo tartamudeando levemente la pequeña.

- Jajaja, puede ser cierto –dijo con modestia la chica – Bueno, te espero entonces para cuando puedas entrar en el coro de la escuela, ¡No te desanimes! -la motivó antes de desaparecer de la vista de Miku.

Miku se quedó unos segundos parada en el mismo lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y enfocados en la dirección en la que la chica se había marchado. "Parecía un ángel" pensó.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llegó el día en el que Hatsune Miku entró a la secundaria, la hermosa chica que había conocido hace cuatro años atrás se graduaba de preparatoria. Había mucha diferencia de edad, por lo que no les tocó en grupos juntas. Solamente una duda rondaba en el cerebro de Miku desde que conoció aquella figura celestial, y que siempre la asaltaba incluso después de su graduación, y esa duda era el enigmático nombre de la chica de cabellos rosados, el cual nunca supo.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku ya entraba a segundo de preparatoria, con sus dieciséis años cumplidos.<p>

Se dirigía hacia su salón cuando creyó ver por vista periférica una silueta rosada.

- ¿Qué?...

Rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver que había sido lo que pasó por ahí, pero no encontró absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, más que el alboroto por parte de los estudiantes que buscaban que clase se les había asignado.

"Debe ser mi imaginación", pensó Miku. Sin darle mayor importancia continuó su camino hasta llegar su nuevo salón.

Como los primeros asientos ya se encontraban ocupados, se sentó en la segunda fila. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero sentía que la estaban observando, y cuando se daba vuelta para comprobar sus sospechas todos cambiaban de posición. Precisamente, Hatsune Miku no pasaba desapercibida, dejando de lado el hecho de que su cabello turquesa verdoso casi alcanzaba el suelo cuando estaba sentada, considerando que siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos altas coletas como de costumbre, era la voz principal en el coro de la escuela, y siempre atraía todas las miradas de la gente. A pesar de ser consciente de ello, siempre le hacía sentir escalofríos a la chica. "A pesar de que todos me conocen, para mí son unos completos extraños", pensó Miku aún con escalofríos.

La campana sonó, y el profesor no tardó en llegar. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie e hicieron la reverencia. Cuando Miku levantó la mirada luego de la reverencia su corazón dio un salto estruendoso como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un gran mazo dentro de su pecho. Repentinamente su rostro ardía, y su pulso pareció volver pero con una velocidad el doble de lo normal. No, no estaba loca, si había visto algo extraño esa mañana. Frente a ella se encontraba su mayor lamento desde hace años, una frustración por incertidumbre, una oportunidad perdida que podía recuperar, y que ahora se encontraba escrito en el pizarrón. Dichosas palabras escritas por tan delicada mano, fueron como un vaso de agua tras días de insufrible sed.

"Por fin… Megurine Luka, mejor dicho Megurine Luka-sensei". "Al fin conozco… tu nombre".

Miku no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa ante tal satisfacción, aquello que nunca pensó que podría llegar a saber porque ya era demasiado tarde entró por la puerta y fue anotado frente a sus ojos, dejando sin habla a todo aquel que alguna vez haya dicho que las cosas no llegan por si solas.

- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Megurine Luka y seré su profesora tutora y de matemáticas. Pueden llamarme Luka-sensei si lo desean, pero no los presiono, puedes llamarme como mejor les acomode –dijo con una sonrisa.

Miku ya había olvidado que los ángeles podían sonreír de una manera tan hermosa, ya que la última vez que había visto la sonrisa de uno fue hace ocho largos años.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Con la cara de un ángel o no, con una hermosa voz o no, con unas delicadas y bellas manos o no, esa señorita era ahora su profesora, y sus pensamientos podrían fácilmente ser interpretados como algo distinto a una simple admiración. "Además… ella es una mujer… una mujer al igual que yo… es extraño que tenga unos pensamientos como estos…". "Pero… ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir con tanta fuerza?", pensó Miku.

- Hanagami.

- Presente.

- Hatori.

- Presente.

- Hatsune. ¿Hatsune? ¿Hatsune Miku?

- ¡Ah, ah! ¡Sí! –Pronunció Miku fuera de sí, lo que provocó que el salón estallara en carcajadas y ella se sonrojara de vergüenza- Presente… -pronunció con un sonido casi imperceptible, pero que Luka alcanzó a oír, a lo que reaccionó con una leve sonrisa.

"Así que Hatsune Miku…" pensó Luka. "Recordaba que era Hatsune, pero no sabía su primer nombre… Miku-chan". Sonrió aún más al pensar en aquello.

- Ya ya, es suficiente, ¿Puedo continuar? –dijo Luka tratando de calmar a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Luego de pasar la lista Luka se puso de pie.

- Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos, saquen sus libros –dijo Luka de forma autoritaria.

Las matemáticas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Miku, y solía dormirse cada clase, y aquella clase, aunque demoró más tiempo, no fue la excepción.

En el sueño de Miku todo estaba muy oscuro, y la única luz mostraba una pequeña mariposa de color verde-turquesa, que revoloteaba por el aire hasta detenerse posándose sobre la palma de una bella mano con uñas de color rosa, que al momento de juntarse, ambas se consumieron en un intenso fuego, y en lugar de salir humo negro, subía un blanco vapor. Una armoniosa melodía se dejaba oír durante la escena, donde predominaba un piano, pero repentinamente fue reemplazado por el estruendoso sonido de la campana, anunciando el fin de la clase.

- Bueno, que tengan un buen día. Hatsune Miku-san, ¿Podría acompañarme por favor? –dijo Luka.

Miku se puso completamente nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró apenas Luka mencionó su nombre. "Puede ser… ¿Qué me haya reconocido?" pensó. Pero eso era imposible, ya que no había ningún motivo para que ella la recordase, sin embargo ella no podría nunca olvidar la imagen un ángel. Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser?

Ni Luka ni Miku pronunciaron una palabra durante su trayecto. Todas las posibilidades que había formulado Miku se desvanecieron cuando se detuvieron frente a la sala de detención, la cual se encontraba vacía ya que estaban en recreo. Una vez que se encontraron dentro del salón, Luka cerró la puerta.

- Sensei… -pronunció Miku rompiendo el silencio avergonzada con la vista fija al suelo.

Luka no respondió, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Se acercó a Miku, con una mano agarró uno de sus brazos y con la otra levantó su rostro desde su mentón, acercándolo al suyo. Miku abrió los ojos de par en par, y su rostro se sonrojó de forma instantánea. Su respiración se había vuelto completamente nula, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido durante un segundo.

- No vuelvas a quedarte dormida en mi clase –pronunció Luka en un susurro.

Miku quedó petrificada con los pies pegados al suelo mientras veía a Luka darse la vuelta con disposición de marcharse.

- Nos vemos la próxima clase, Miku-chan –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

En cuanto Miku escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue como si se hubiese descongelado y por inercia dejó a su pesado cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo. Su respiración se había vuelto jadeos, la transpiración ya se había hecho presente, su rostro continuaba enrojecido. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Porqué sentí… que mi corazón iba a derretirse?" pensó. Aquellos sentimientos eran mucho más intensos en comparación con la admiración de hace unos minutos.

"_Pobre e ingenua niña, caí rendida a tu favor"_

* * *

><p>:D! adivinen qué? pasaba por aquí y me dí cuenta de que todos mis comentarios en este cap habían sido borrados e_e (aunque vine con intenciones de hacer unas correciones) Pero no se preocupen, seguramente no habré dicho nada importante xD Más que señalar que supongo que todos saben cual es la melodía del sueño de Miku, no? :)<p>

Y que bueno, aunque creo ke a estas alturas de más está decirlo, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Cosas de niños" no duden en pasar a verlo!

Y bueno, recordarles la desgracia de las bananas D: asi que manden un bonito review y evitenle sufrimiento al pobre de Len, un poco de compasión xD y NUNCA es tarde para reviewiar, adoro recibir sus comentarios sea la fecha que sea :3

bye!


	4. Cosas de niños

Nyan nyan nyaan :3 aki vamos con el capítulo 4 n_n tengo un poco de pena, ya estoy terminando este fic T-T asdf filo no los deprimire con mis tonteras xD disfruten el cap :B

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Cosas de niños<p>

La campana del instituto ya había sonado. Gumi ya casi se encontraba en su salón. Ya tenía sus libros listos para la clase. "Literatura ¿Eh? Genial" pensó con un toque de sarcasmo, no porque tuviese un problema con esa clase en particular, sino más bien por el profesor que daba la clase. "¿Qué rayos? Con ese sujeto…" pensó Gumi con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados, ya sentada en su lugar. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Creía que él había desaparecido de mi vida hace ya mucho tiempo, es más, no sé de él desde hace cuatro años, y así como nada vuelve a esta escuela como mi profesor, ahora le debo respeto…" soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, no debería tomarle tanta importancia, después de todo no hay nada entre nosotros, más que una relación profesor-alumno… además que él actúa como si nada, actúa completamente normal…" pensó con cierto rasgo de tristeza sin notarlo.

-¡De pie! –sacó de sus pensamientos a Gumi

Y apareció él. El tan guapo y adorado profesor, amado por todas sus alumnas, incluso por las chicas a las cuales no les hacía clase. Gumi se sentía un poco molesta de que todas babearan por su físico. "Ni siquiera lo conocen un poco" pensó enojada. Era cierto, nadie lo conocía realmente, más allá de su faceta de profesor, a diferencia de ella, a pesar de ser la única que no moría por él. "Ilusas" pensaba siempre Gumi cuando las miraba con desaprobación.

La clase ya había comenzado. Gumi poseía un asiento "privilegiado" (según las otras chicas, quienes de saber que tendrían un profesor tan guapo habrían luchado por obtenerlo) de primera fila justo enfrente del profesor. Ella intentó dejar de lado quien era la persona que le daba clases para poner atención e intentar ser una alumna aplicada. Pero le resultaba realmente difícil, sobre todo con esa larga y brillante cabellera de color tan exótico, y esos aún más exóticos y brillantes ojos, que hacían un perfecto conjunto.

Pero Gumi comenzó a notar algo extraño, "¿Es mi idea… o pareciese que se dirige sólo a mí, en lugar de a toda la clase?" pensó al fijarse que cada vez que Gakupo levantaba la vista buscaba sus ojos. No, no se lo estaba imaginando. Pero el hecho que comprobó sus sospechas fue lo que ocurrió después.

- Muy bien, ahora hagan los ejercicios de la página 30 de su libro de Literatura –dijo Gakupo antes de sentarse en el lugar del profesor.

Gumi intentaba concentrarse, pero sentía los ojos de ese bello ser clavados sobre ella que la ponían realmente nerviosa. Desistiendo un poco, decidió levantar su mano y llamar al profesor.

- Sensei… aquí… no entiendo lo que el contexto refiere a Julieta… -preguntó Gumi una vez que el profesor había llegado hasta su lugar un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente desde hace cuatro años.

- Pero mira, fíjate aquí cuidadosamente, donde dice "a su amada"… -dijo Gakupo tomando el lápiz de Gumi sobre su propia mano, colocando su rostro lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para permitirle oler su aliento floral- trata de concentrarte un poco más, ¿Sí? –dijo enseñándole su típica sonrisa que al parecer Gumi tanto extrañaba.

Gumi intentó responder, pero no pudo, se había quedado completamente sin voz por unos segundos. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo, así como su corazón no podía latir más rápido. Su respiración, que se había cortado cuando sintió el aroma de sus palabras, volvió de manera desesperada, exigiendo a gritos oxígeno. "¿Que fue… lo que me acababa de suceder?" pensó Gumi extrañada, aun luchando por respirar.

La clase para Gumi avanzó más rápido de lo normal, ya que se pasó todo lo que restaba de ella analizando su reacción de ese momento, con repentinas apariciones del rubor en sus mejillas cuando recordaba esa voz sobre su oído. "Han pasado más de cuatro años, es imposible que siga viéndolo como un infantil amor platónico, además debo ser la única del instituto que no babea por él… entonces, ¿Porqué…?". La mente de Gumi se distorsionaba cada vez que buscaba una explicación a lo que le sucedía, y se sentía exhausta de tanto filosofar. Pero todo acabó cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del día. Era viernes, por lo que todos los alumnos salieron disparados del salón apenas acabó la clase.

- Que tengan un buen fin de semana nos vemos… el Lunes –concluyó Gakupo, pero no había nadie que lo pudo oír dentro del salón salvo una chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

Gakupo hizo un divertido gesto al notarlo, lo que hizo sonreír a Gumi.

- Sensei… Usted… ¿Se acuerda de mí? –preguntó Gumi, con un poco de miedo.

Gakupo sonrió con ojos amables al escuchar sus inocentes palabras. "Tonta" pensó.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Gumi-chan? –dijo con un tierno tono de voz.

El corazón de Gumi dio un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho, ya había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz de que la llamaran así. Gakupo caminó hacia Gumi, y cuando la alcanzó apoyo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y despeinó sus verdes cabellos, mientras que con la otra sostenía sus libros. Gumi no pudo evitar su sonrojo, hace mucho tiempo que Gakupo no tocaba su cabeza, pero ahora se sentía distinto… antes se sentía muy feliz, pero ahora sentía algo profundo… algo muy profundo dentro de su pecho que también se sentía en su estómago.

- Estoy muy feliz… -dijo Gakupo de forma casi inaudible, con una media sonrisa y un casi imperceptible color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Gumi nerviosa.

- Por nada… -respondió Gakupo ampliando aún más su sonrisa- Bueno, nos vemos el Lunes –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, aún sosteniendo con el brazo sus libros- Adiós.

Gumi también quiso despedirse, pero Gakupo ya había desaparecido por la puerta para el momento que volvió a recuperar la voz. En cuanto Gumi pudo reaccionar fue como si la gravedad recién hubiese surtido efecto sobre ella, y pasó de sentirse muy ligera (tanto hasta el punto que sentía que iba a flotar) a sentir que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, por lo que se desplomó por inercia en el suelo. Una vez más su respiración volvió con violencia luego de encontrarse pausada durante mucho rato. Sin dejar de mirar hacía el suelo intentó calmarse, sin mucho éxito en realidad. De tan hervida que poseía la cabeza comenzó a transpirar. Pasó mucho rato antes de que Gumi pudiese regular su respiración, más no el rubor de su rostro. "¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es que… me deja sin habla?" se preguntó confundida. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Puede ser que…? No, no me puede estar pasando esto… Esto no puede ser, él es mi profesor ahora, y yo soy su alumna… no es correcto, está prohibido… prohibido" enfatizó esta última palabra en su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gakupo siempre había estado fuera de su alcance, "prohibido", ya había recordado el motivo por el cual había decidido alejarse de él, hace ya mucho tiempo. Eran muchos los años de diferencia, y ahora… eran profesor y alumna. Aunque creía que nunca volvería a ver a Gakupo… pero no era que sus antiguos sentimientos hubiesen desaparecido, pero mucho menos despertado, sino transformados, pues ahora sentía algo distinto, algo mucho más intenso, antes lo veía de cierto modo como a un hermano… pero ya no, aunque estaba obligada a verlo ahora como un profesor. Más que haberse transformado, sus sentimientos habían madurado…

* * *

><p>asd chan! xD bueno, eso es todo por esta semana xD realmente estoi baja de inspiración escribiendo tan poco en estos espacios xD<p>

emm shadow shaw phantom, lamento haberte decepcionado con tus expectativas por el nombre del cap xD, pero sobre rin y len, pronto muy pronto...

bueno gente, el nombre del proximo capitulo de seguro les va a gustar n_n se llama: "Día del amor… ¿O de enamorados?"

CHAN! xD hasta el viernes n_n


	5. Día del amor… ¿O de enamorados? parte I

Capítulo 5: Día del amor… ¿O de los enamorados?

- ¡Vamos ya! ¡Despierta de una vez! –dijo Rin destapando de golpe a su hermano gemelo.

- Hum, déjame en paz –dijo Len escondiéndose debajo de la almohada.

- Ni hablar, no quiero volver a llegar tarde –respondió la chica con determinación.

- Cinco minutos más… -rogó el rubio muchacho.

- ¡Pero si dormiste diez minutos más! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Vamos, apúrate, te espero abajo para desayunar.

- Ok, ok, ¡Ya voy! –Respondió Len con cólera- ¡Jo! ¡Qué sueño! –dijo en un bostezo cuando su hermana ya había bajado.

Se levantó de mala gana y se lavó la cara en el baño. "Rayos, otro grano" pensó Len cuando levantó el rostro mirándose en el espejo. Por suerte estaba en su frente, por lo que lo podía ocultar fácilmente entre su cabello, tomó un peine y se peinó como de costumbre. Una vez vestido, tomó a toda prisa un elástico para su cabello, y mientras bajaba las escaleras se armó su coleta alta de siempre.

- Oh, hiciste huevos, gracias –dijo Len al momento de morder una tostada tomando asiento frente a su hermana.

- Cielos –respondió ella molesta- tienes catorce años y aún no puedes levantarte por ti sólo.

- Lo siento, mi despertador no sonó.

- ¡Pero si sonó! ¡Sonó durante mucho rato! –protestó Rin.

- … ¿En serio? –preguntó Len realmente sorprendido.

- Dios, eres incorregible.

El adolescente se atoró de repente.

- Rayos, se te han quemado los huevos, están horribles –mencionó bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Hum, que maleducado –dijo Rin evidentemente molesta- deberías ser más agradecido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Me voy! –gritó Len levantándose a toda prisa de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yo también! –exclamó Rin e imitó a su gemelo.

De camino a la escuela pasaron por un almacén por fuera. Éste estaba decoradísimo de muchos corazones, lleno de rosado y rojo, de cupidos colgando desde el techo.

- Que raro, ¿Por qué estará todo de rosado? –preguntó Rin.

-Tonta, mañana es el día de San Valentín, ¿En qué mundo vives? –dijo Len tomándole el pelo.

Rin puso cara de falsa molestia que cambió rápidamente por duda.

- San Valentín… ¿El día de los chocolates?

- Originalmente el día de los enamorados, pero sí, ese mismo –afirmó Len con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Qué emoción! Ojala me lleguen muchos –exclamó Rin con una inocente sonrisa.

- Tonta, las chicas les dan chocolates a los chicos.

- Ah… es verdad –dijo Rin golpeándose suavemente con su puño sobre su cabeza.

Hubo una leve pausa.

- Len… ¿A ti te gustaría recibir chocolates? –preguntó suavemente Rin.

- ¿Eh? –pronunció Len intentando sonar calmado, sin poder evitar el sonrojo- M-me da igual… -dijo desviando la mirada aún sonrojado.

La simple idea de que Rin le regalara chocolates el día de San Valentín lo ponía nervioso, pero sabía que era imposible, ¿Por qué habría de regalarle chocolates a su hermano? Eso era cosa solo de… enamorados.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Miku.

- ¡Miku! ¡Buenos días! –gritó Rin saludándola con señas con la mano a lo lejos.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días Rin-chan –respondió al saludo con una sincera sonrisa- Oh, buenos días Len-kun.

- Mm, buenos días –dijo Len un poco distraído.

- ¿Te has enterado Miku? ¡Mañana es el día de San Valentín! –anunció Rin con entusiasmo.

- Oh, es cierto, que rápido pasa el tiempo…

- Y bien, ¿Le comprarás un chocolate a algún chico?

- No lo creo –dijo Miku con una sonrisa un poco incómoda- no tengo a ningún chico a quién dárselos.

- ¡Qué desperdicio! Siendo tan popular…

- ¿Y tú, Rin-chan?

- Um… no realmente –respondió la chica sonriendo y jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello ligeramente sonrojada.

Len se sobresaltó con la pregunta de Miku, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la reacción de su hermana. "¿Rin tendrá… a alguien que le guste?" se preguntó extrañado. Pero el sonido de la campana lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la tierra a la fuerza.

- ¡Ah! Ya comenzará la clase, ¡nos vemos, Miku! –dijo Rin antes de disponerse a salir corriendo.

- Ok, nos vemos Rin-chan –mencionó Miku antes de darse vuelta y caminar tranquilamente hacia su salón que no se encontraba lejos.

Len también se movió a paso calmado hacia su salón.

-Vamos Len, apresúrate, llegarás tarde –le gritó Rin desde un poco más lejos que él.

- Pasaré antes al baño, adelántate tú, Rin –propuso de forma calmada.

- Bueno… -respondió un poco extrañada, pero decidió no tomarle más importancia y se fue a toda prisa.

Len, en efecto, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse. Dejó que las gotas cayeran desde sus mechones de cabello que se asomaban sobre su rostro mientras veía el agua escurrirse por la cañería. Tenía la expresión completamente seria. "¿Por qué… estoy tan intranquilo?" pensó Len aún en la misma posición. Cerró la llave del lavamanos y se marchó del baño, pero sin intenciones de ir a su salón. Subió las escaleras con las manos es los bolsillos hasta llegar a la azotea, donde el viento despeinaba sus largos cabellos. Se dejó caer contra el enrejado que rodeaba el lugar y se deslizó sentándose en el piso. Su expresión seguía seria mirando hacia el horizonte. "Ni yo mismo sé que me pasa…" "Desde que Miku preguntó eso… me siento… raro… ¡Argh!" pensó mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su mano, apretando su frente y despeinando su cabello, con los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada. Dio un largo suspiro. Se imaginó a Rin de la mano con otro muchacho, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de un extraño, entre los brazos de otro hombre, debajo de un pervertido y repugnante ser que la usaría como un trapo. "¡Maldición!" no pudo evitar golpear el suelo con un puño con toda su fuerza, su respiración estaba agitada, mostraba los dientes con la cabeza agachada y la sangre le hervía. "¡No lo permitiré! ¡Definitivamente nunca lo permitiré!" pensó Len con rabia. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando recordó de quien se trataba de quien se estaba imaginando. ¿Cómo podía pensar de ese modo sobre su hermana? Eso… era algo muy parecido a los celos, y por algo que incluso no había ocurrido aún, pero que era inevitable que ocurriría algún día. Esa frustración de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo oprimió el pecho de Len. Pero él estaba completamente confundido, ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de evitarlo? ¿Por qué no soportaba imaginarse a su hermana con nadie más que con él? Eso era raro, muy raro… Eso no parecía ser parte de un amor fraternal normal. ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? ¿Por qué no aguantaba las ganas de gritar lo más fuerte que le fuese posible? ¿Por qué no podía soltar su cabeza entre sus manos? ¿Por qué tenía deseos de atrapar a Rin y no dejarla ir nunca más? ¿De guardar celosamente su sonrisa? ¿Por qué quería encerrarla como a una princesa en una torre, para que no pudiese escapar jamás? Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta, se odiaba aún más por ver a su hermana como algo de su propiedad, algo que sólo él podía poseer, pero que lamentablemente no era así, y eso era algo que Len debía asumir...

* * *

><p>- Hiroki.<p>

- Presente.

- Ikisawa.

- Presente.

- Kagamine, Len.

- ¡Ah! Está en el baño… -dijo tímidamente Rin.

- Ya se ha tardado, ¿No es así? –observó el profesor.

- Debe de haberle ocurrido algo… -respondió suavemente la rubia con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Hum… confiaré en su palabra, señorita Kagamine, pero ya sabe sobre las consecuencias si miente por tratar de proteger a su hermano.

Rin asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Len se había demorado mucho, estaba preocupada. "¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?" se preguntó apoyada sobre su mesa mordiendo su lápiz. Comenzó a dibujar distraídamente figuras en su cuaderno. Casi sin notarlo dibujó una llave de Sol junto con una llave de Fa, que se unían de tal forma que formaban un corazón. Su mente estaba completamente ocupada con Len. No era normal que lo que acababa de pasar con Len ocurriese, pero más que preocupación sentía mucha curiosidad. Con su mente en los cielos y sin su hermano a su lado, Rin fue vencida rápidamente por el sueño.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es eso? –pronunció una bella voz divertida muy cerca de su oído.<p>

- ¿Ah? –dijo Rin aún somnolienta.

- ¿Durmiendo en clases? Eres una irresponsable, Rin –afirmó esa familiar voz muy entretenida.

- ¡Len!, me… me asustaste -aseveró Rin mientras intentaba ocultar los dibujos de su cuaderno.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estás ocultando? –le preguntó Len comenzando un juego de forcejeo para obtener el cuaderno.

- ¡No es nada! –exclamó Rin completamente roja apoderándose del cuaderno.

- Eran las figuras de nuestros colgantes, ¿no es así? –aventuró Len divertido.

- No, no es cierto –sostuvo Rin un poco molesta.

- No mientas, lo vi mientras dormías –confesó Len con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¿Y con eso qué? –dijo Rin resignada, completamente roja de vergüenza, desviando la vista al otro lado.

- Formaban un corazón –dijo Len en una media sonrisa torturando aún más a su gemela.

Len sólo consiguió que Rin agachara la cabeza de tanto esconder su rostro.

- Me pregunto… si de verdad se puede hacer esa forma con nuestros colgantes originales –mencionó Len.

Rin se levantó extrañada encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de su hermano a pocos centímetros del de ella, lo que provocó que aumentara su pulso. "¿En qué minuto Len se ha vuelto tan guapo?" pensó. No se había vuelto más guapo, era simplemente que Rin recién lo había comenzado a notar, ya que Len ahora parecía más un hombre que un niño, después de todo, ya eran adolescentes.

- ¿Q-qué estás…?

- A ver, quédate quieta… ¡Oh! Es cierto, en verdad forman un corazón –exclamó Len con entusiasmo sosteniendo ambas figuras formando el dichoso corazón.

Rin tragó saliva al tener a Len tan cerca. Habían estado en muchas ocasiones así de cerca, pero ahora se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que las otras veces no recordaba que Len oliera tan rico, ni que el roce de su mejilla contra la suya fuese tan suave, ni que su respiración fuese tan cálida…

- ¡Hey, Len! Vamos a ir a jugar basketball en la cancha, ¿Te nos unes? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros despertando a Rin quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Basket? ¡Siempre! –respondió Len con entusiasmo e incorporándose rápidamente- ¡Nos vemos después, Rin! –dijo desde la puerta antes de desaparecer al trote.

Rin se quedó clavada en su asiento y lentamente apoyó su sonrojado rostro sobre sus brazos. Notó que su corazón estaba descontrolado, tenía mucho calor… "¿Qué rayos?" se preguntó Rin molesta. "Ese maldito Len, todo es su culpa… él fue quien se puso tan cerca mío… ¡y él tiene la culpa de ser tan…! De ser tan…" Rin simplemente no encontraba la palabra que completase sus pensamientos, y eso la molestó, hundiendo aún más su cabeza entre sus brazos. "¿Por qué mi corazón no se calma? Ya ha pasado bastante desde que Len se fue…" Tener tantas dudas en la mente no la podían dejar tranquila, y eso se notaba desde lejos. Golpeó suavemente la mesa con un puño cerrado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre ésta. Su expresión molesta se había vuelto una mirada preocupada y un poco triste.

- Len… -susurró en esa posición.

"¿Por qué te has vuelto dueño de mis pensamientos?" pensó Rin angustiada.

- Argh… -pronunció Rin al momento que se levantaba de su asiento decidida a dar un paseo para relajarse y refrescar su mente.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el patio disfrutando del aire. Aunque no hacía calor, el sol brillaba en el cielo.

- ¡Len!

Esa simple palabra que escuchó a lo lejos arruinó por completo su plan de distracción, golpeando fuertemente su corazón, haciendo que retumbara dentro de su pecho, y que su expresión estuviera lo más lejos posible del concepto de tranquilidad.

- ¡La tengo! –dijo el culpable del reciente casi ataque de nervios de Rin.

Un rápido suspiro acompañado de un sonrojo fue parte de la reacción de Rin al ver a Len en lo alto de la argolla con el balón en su poder a punto de encestar. De repente le pareció que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido en un blanco fondo, volviéndose Len en el protagonista de su cuadro de visión. Sintió que el tiempo se había vuelto más lento, permitiendo ver las brillantes gotas de sudor desprenderse de su cuerpo en cámara lenta, oír todo sonido distorsionado, escuchando el eco del sonido del rebote de la argolla y los rebotes de la pelota golpeando el suelo, sin mencionar la perfecta risa de Len más larga de lo normal, con una mayor amplitud de lo normal…

- ¡Jo, Len! Haz mejorado un montón –observó uno de sus amigo debilitando el trance en el que Rin estaba envuelta.

. Jajaja, nada que ver, es talento natural –bromeó Len tratando de parecer engreído.

- Jaja, ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Es porque te has vuelto más alto.

- O quizás se volvió alto gracias al basket –sugirió otro de los participantes.

- Ustedes cállense ya –dijo Len con el rostro ligeramente molesto con una sonrisa amenazadora.

- Jajaja, no te enfades Len, sólo son bromas.

Rin decidió marcharse de aquel lugar antes de que notaran que se encontraba observándolos, sobre todo por la posición en la que se encontraba que la evidenciaba como una espía.

- Por cierto, Len no ha sido el único que ha crecido… si saben a lo que me refiero –intervino uno de sus compañeros con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Len sospechando hacia donde se dirigía esa observación.

- Jeje, tienes toda la razón, Rin-chan también se ha vuelto una chica más desarrollada…

Len comenzó a irritarse a causa de ese comentario tan directo.

- Por no decir que se ha vuelto toda una belleza, es como la versión femenina y mejorada de Len.

- Sin mencionar sexy...

- ¡DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! –intervino Len notablemente irritado echando humos, mostrando los dientes con los puños cerrados.

- Ah, Len, no tienes porqué sobresaltarte tanto por algo que no tiene importancia.

"¡Algo que no tiene importancia!" repitió Len en su mente. Len levantó la vista con una mirada aterradora envuelta en ira, eso había colmado su paciencia y estampó uno de sus apretados puños en el rostro del idiota que lo había provocado. Puños iban y venían en una improvisada pelea. Fueron rápidamente separados por los testigos del repentino pleito, quienes tuvieron mayor dificultad en calmar a Len.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? Ya sé que son gemelos, ¡pero esto es demasiado! –manifestó enojado el jadeante atacado.

- ¡No me jodas! –gritó Len aún atrapado, librándose de un fuerte y ágil movimiento, alejándose indignado del lugar.

"¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así de mi hermanita? ¡De mi Rin!" pensó Len, pero luego escuchó una voz en su mente que decía: "¿De tu Rin? ¿De nuevo con eso?" Esas palabras dentro de su mente lo hicieron detenerse bruscamente y observar hacia el suelo. "Es cierto… mi reacción de hace un rato no fue una reacción normal tratándose de mi hermana… ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Ese montón de idiotas…" Len se imaginó nuevamente las imágenes que habían atacado su mente esa misma mañana, el bello y reluciente cuerpo de Rin, su suave piel siendo acariciada por unas sucias manos, el sonido de su placer provocado por uno de esos degenerados seres, una repugnante lengua recorriendo su perfecto y blanco pecho… Su mandíbula no podía estar más tensa, sus uñas estaban a punto de atravesar las palmas de sus manos, y una pared fue víctima de su desahogo en un fuerte impacto, dos impactos, tres… Pero Len se detuvo pensando que no tenía caso… por mucho que la idea lo fastidiara, tanto hasta el punto de despertar sus deseos homicidas, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para que fuese distinto, ni se encontraba mucho menos en posición de protestar. "Nosotros somos… familia" esa palabra golpeó el estómago de Len, su garganta se anudó con sufrimiento. Él era la única familia de Rin… "¿Por qué tiene que ser ella…?" se preguntó Len mientras sus pensamientos aún oprimían su corazón. Lágrimas de repudio hacia sí mismo brotaban de sus ojos… se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no era un asunto sencillo. "Rin… ¡Rin!" "Mi tierna hermanita, Rin… ¡Rin!... Que alguien… que alguien me ayude… quien sea…" suplicó desesperadamente el alma del rubio muchacho, del cual sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar desde sus claros y azulados ojos. "Vuelve a mi lado… por favor… Rin… te necesito" pensó. Que egoísta, no podía intentar de manchar a su hermana con el pecado, debía de alejarse de ella y formatear de alguna forma su confundido corazón, sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz, si incluso apenas podía pensar con claridad. Len se encontraba atrapado en la incertidumbre de escuchar a la mente o al corazón, no sabía cuál de los dos dominaba sobre el otro.

* * *

><p>- ¡Len, ahí estas! Vámonos a casa –dijo Rin con una sonrisa incorporándose de un salto.<p>

Rin se detuvo en seco cuando observó el rostro de Len, el cual se encontraba sangrando. Su expresión cambió a una rotunda preocupación.

- ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido! –le preguntó Rin sobresaltada observando su rostro de cerca.

- No es nada Rin, no te preocupes…

- ¡Pero si tu labio está sangrando! –exclamó Rin sacando un suave pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Len quedó paralizado cuando sintió el suave tacto de los dedos de Rin sobre su mejilla junto con el del pañuelo que frotaba con suavidad sobre la comisura de sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos conmovido ante la bondad de su linda gemela y por el tierno gesto. Todo a su alrededor se pareció haber desvanecido en una nube blanca. Len oía con claridad sus latidos, pero intentó que su preocupación respecto a que la chica los oyese no arruinase ese mágico momento.

Rin movía su mano con movimientos lentos y suaves, temía que su mano comenzara a tiritar, pues lo veía probable. Entrecerró sus ojos al fijar la vista en los labios de Len, aquellos labios le parecían perfectos, casi esculpidos por el mismo dios otorgándoles la divinidad de un ángel. Una duda asaltó su mente, y se trataba precisamente sobre el sabor de ese par de labios, del cómo se habría de sentir el tacto por parte de ellos…

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente difuminados al sentir el cálido tacto de una mano sobre la que estaba sosteniendo su pañuelo. Se sorprendió tan solo por unos segundos y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos de color turquesa claro, que la miraban fijamente desde hace un rato. Sintió como el calor coloreaba de rosado sus mejillas.

- ¿Ves que no era nada? Te dije que no te preocuparas –susurró Len en un amable y suave tono de voz.

- Es cierto… -admitió Rin sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

Ninguno de los dos deseaba romper la atmósfera que se había formado. Ambos se reusaban inconscientemente a cambiar de posición, pero Rin fue la primera en ceder.

- Perdón, me he preocupado demasiado… -dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una leve sonrisa mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- Esta bien, estoy feliz por eso… -pronunció Len con dulzura, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a su hermana.

- B-bueno, vámonos ya a casa –dijo Rin en un esfuerzo para volver a la realidad.

Salieron juntos de la escuela, y a lo lejos Rin divisó un par de largas coletas color verde-agua.

- ¡Miku~! –gritó desde donde se encontraba.

- Rin-chan, tan animada como siempre –destacó Miku con una sonrisa.

- Volvamos todos juntos a casa –propuso Rin.

Ya se encontraban a medio camino, Rin parloteando sin cesar como era de costumbre, cuando Miku se detiene repentinamente.

- Lo siento chicos, recordé que hoy tenía algo importante que hacer… Discúlpenme por favor, vuelvan a casa sin mí.

- ¿Ah? ¿Miku? ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Rin algo preocupada.

- No, no es nada Rin-chan, no te preocupes. Bueno, nos vemos –dijo Miku antes de desaparecer a toda prisa en dirección contraria.

"Se nota de lejos que es mentira… en fin, realmente no me interesa" pensó Len.

- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo? –le preguntó Rin a su hermano.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien –dijo Len pensando que su hermana realmente era ingenua.

Cuando llegaron a casa Len se desplomó sobre el sofá de la sala de estar con un largo suspiro.

- Haa~ esto exhausto –expresó Len, por no decir adolorido a causa de la pelea.

- ¡Ah! Len… olvidé que hoy había que hacer las compras… pero no te preocupes, voy en seguida –avisó Rin desde la entrada.

- No importa, te acompaño…

- ¡No!... Quiero decir, no te preocupes, sé que estás cansado, no me molesta ir yo sola –añadió Rin un poco nerviosa- de verdad, quédate en casa…

Antes de que Len pudiese protestar, Rin ya se había marchado cerrando de un portazo. "Que extraño…" pensó Len. "Generalmente me ruega que la acompañe a todos lados…" "¿Acaso… está pensando en hacerse un poco más independiente?". El rubio se preocupó por su último pensamiento, pues lo que menos quería en el mundo era distanciarse aunque fuese tan solo un poco de su gemela, pero como hermano debía de estar orgulloso de ella por su acto de madurez… Su mente ya había sido considerablemente abrumada, lo suficiente por ese día, por lo que decidió no pensar mucho sobre aquello y prendió la televisión para distraerse.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ella seguía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente aquel producto dudando su llevarlo o no. Más que ser indecisa, no era precisamente una decisión sencilla, ya que se trataba de nada menos que de ingredientes para preparar un chocolate de San Valentín casero. "¿Le gustará si lo hago…? Pero él mismo dijo que le daba igual… ¿Y si no lo valora? No, Len no es de despreciar los gestos amables de los demás… pero, ¿Se trata de simple amabilidad el regalar un chocolate de San Valentín? ¿No lo encontrará un poco raro? Después de todo, ¿Por qué habría alguien de regalarle un chocolate se San Valentín a su propio hermano?… de seguro lo encontraría raro… pero… si no lo compro, estoy segura de que me arrepentiré luego, además, no pasa nada si lo quiero como hermano…" Rin detuvo sus pensamientos y cambió radicalmente su expresión. "como hermano…" volvió a pronunciar en su mente. Pero, ¿Era cierto? ¿Simplemente lo quería como a un hermano? ¿Nada más?... Bueno, que más podían ser sino hermanos gemelos…<p>

Rin decidió no preocuparse más por el asunto, ya que sólo lograba, por un motivo que desconocía, deprimirse un poco. Finalmente decidió considerar el día de San Valentín como el día del amor, y no como el día de los enamorados… y si Len no pensaba de la misma forma, pues problema suyo, aunque pensar en esa posibilidad exaltaba de cierto modo a Rin, pero no de forma negativa…

Sin darle más rodeo al asunto, la adolescente metió dentro del carrito todo lo que iba a necesitar para hacer un delicioso chocolate. Ya con todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a la caja para pagar por su compra, cuando le pareció ver una silueta verde azulada en la tienda de chocolates de la calle de al frente. "¿Miku?" se preguntó Rin arrugando la frente confundida. Pero al momento de salir de la tienda con sus bolsas no pareció reconocer absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. "Debió haber sido mi imaginación" dedujo sin darle importancia devolviéndose a su casa tarareando una melodía.

* * *

><p>Aahh! una semana verdaderamente es mucho tiempo! . bueno, aki les traje un kagaminazo ke decidí cortar en dos caps ya ke me kedo más largo ke one-shot xD asike lo parti por la mitad, espero no haberlo arruinado con el corte D: bueno, en lo personal me encanta este cap! me divertí mucho escribiendolo :P buneo aki les dejo un link por si no pueden imaginarse el corazón de sus colgantes: http: spa . fotolog . com / photo /58 / 40 / 51 / thexadictsx / 1278560146394_f . jpg (eliminen espacios) y por si por ene motivo no les funcionó, me tomé la molestia de ponerla como avatar de perfil :3 es simplemente hermosa y eso... xD review me pliss! x3 y bueno, les deseo una bonita semana :3

Hasta el prox viernes~


	6. Día del amor… ¿O de enamorados? parte II

Capítulo 6.- Día del amor... ¿O de los enamorados? (parte II)

- Estoy en casa –anunció Rin al momento de su llegada

- Bienvenida –dijo Len desde el mismo lugar desde hace horas viendo un partido en la televisión- te has tardado bastante…

- Es que ha sido muy difícil escoger las mejores mandarinas, y también las mejores bananas para ti, Len –se excusó con un ya pensado pretexto de camino a casa.

- B-bueno, en seguida voy a preparar la cena –dijo Len sonrojándose levemente por la idea de que su hermana había estado pensando en él, aunque fuese por las bananas.

- ¡No te preocupes, yo la prepararé! –declaró Rin apresuradamente, cautelosa de que Len no descubriese "aquello" que había comprado.

- Pero si no sabes cocinar.

- Bueno, tenía que aprender algún día ¿no? –dijo Rin con el orgullo un poco dañado.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres… ¿no preferirías que te enseñe? –sugirió su hermano.

- No, quiero preparar algo especial para Len… –dijo Rin de forma tan tierna que Len no pudo seguir discutiéndole.

- E-está bien –tartamudeó Len sonrojándose un poco más- pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

- ¡Ok, pero no espíes en la cocina! –le advirtió su hermana antes de entrar a la misma rápidamente con el montón de bolsas.

- ¿No quieres que al menos te ayude con esas cosas?

- ¡NO! Es decir… no te preocupes, déjame consentirte hoy –dijo Rin tratando de arreglar su sobresaltada reacción.

Len enrojeció como tomate al escuchar lo que Rin había dicho, tanto que ocultó rápidamente su cabeza debajo de un cojín que colocó sobre su cara, y lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

- ¿Eh?... Len… ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Rin sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¡No es nada! –pronunció Len debajo del cojín rojo de vergüenza- no… no te tardes mucho con la cena…

- No te preocupes –dijo Rin esbozando una enorme sonrisa cerrando los ojos de gusto, y se adentró en la cocina.

"Manos a la obra" se dijo Rin a sí misma mirando los ingredientes de forma desafiante.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Está saliendo un olor muy extraño desde la cocina" pensó Len con la nariz arrugada.

- Oye Rin, ¿qué estás preparando?

- ¡Es un secreto! –gritó ella desde la cocina.

"Mierda, la cena" pensó Rin nerviosa. "Argh, luego continúo con los chocolates, debo preparar algo rápido" pensó.

Luego de unos minutos, Len sintió olor a quemado y vio humo negro salir desde la cocina.

- ¡Kya! –gritó Rin al momento que se oía apagar algo con agua.

- ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Len alarmado desde su lugar- Espera, te ayudaré…

- ¡No! –interrumpió rápidamente- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo…

"Rayos, estaba preparando la cena, pero estaba más preocupada de los chocolates, y acabé arruinando ambos…" pensó Rin con una mirada triste.

* * *

><p>- Al final… ha sido Ramen –susurró Len mirando el plato frente a él sobre la mesa, un tanto decepcionado. "Bueno, nada se le puede hacer" pensó mirando hacia el techo.<p>

- ¡Perdón! Lo he arruinado por completo… -se disculpó una apenada Rin con las palmas unidas frente al rostro.

- ¡Umm! Está delicioso. Gracias Rin –dijo Len con una amable sonrisa.

Rin reaccionó agachando su rostro levemente sonrojado con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. "Siempre… eres tan bueno conmigo".

- ¿No vas a comer? –preguntó Len un poco extrañado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! –respondió Rin apresuradamente- Itadakimasu…

Durante la cena la paz reinaba en el ambiente. Rin oía el sonido de los labios de Len cuando hacían esa forma para comer los fideos. "Suena como un beso…" pensaba. Miraba sus labios hacer tal movimiento, brillaban por la sopa, volviéndolos aún más apetitosos… De repente Rin sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos y siguió comiendo su sencilla cena.

- Bueno -pronunció Len al momento de haber acabado la cena- ya te has esforzado mucho por hoy, yo lavaré los platos esta vez. Puedes darte un baño antes.

- No te preocupes, de verdad, dejé la cocina hecha un desastre, no tienes por qué hacerte cargo tú. Ve a darte tú un baño antes mientras me encargo del desorden –dijo Rin tranquilamente para no levantar más sospechas.

- Mmm, estás extrañamente amable hoy, Rin –señaló Len enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que suelo ser desconsiderada? Eso es cruel, Len –protestó en un tono un tanto divertido.

- No me refería a eso tampoco… -dijo él, pero su hermana ya se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos.

"Bueno, parece que no hay remedio" pensó Len levantándose de su asiento dando un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia el baño frotándose la cabeza.

"Ok, tengo un desafío pendiente" se dijo Rin a sí misma levantándose las mangas con el delantal de cocina ya puesto.

* * *

><p>Len se encontraba tarareando una melodía con su dulce voz en la bañera, relajando su cuerpo y su mente luego de tan agotador día. "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Rin aún en la cocina… ¿Acaso tanto fue el desorden que provocó? No me extrañaría la verdad, estuvo mucho rato ahí dentro preparando la cena…" pensó Len con los ojos cerrados.<p>

- Rayos… -dijo Rin al darse cuenta de que su quinto intento también había sido fallido- ¿Pero que hice mal esta vez?... Argh, no puede ser, le agregué la leche dos veces… Muy bien, ahora sí que lo lograré –se propuso de forma persistente.

…

- ¡Por fin lo hice! –anunció Rin satisfecha luego de un par de intentos fallidos más– Es perfecto –pronunció orgullosa de su trabajo.

- ¡Rin! ¡El baño está libre! –anunció Len desde arriba.

- ¡Voy! –respondió Rin alegremente.

"Muy bien, ahora debo esconderlo hasta mañana para que Len no lo vea… ¿Dónde dejé mi bolso de la escuela?" pensó Rin al momento que salía de la cocina de forma apresurada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ah! ¡Qué delicia! –dijo Rin con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba en la bañera llena de agua caliente.<p>

"Realmente estoy exhausta, Len es quien siempre prepara la cena… mmm, podría dormir aquí adentro, está tan cálido…" pensó Rin en paz.

De repente escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió y que alguien entró al baño.

- ¿Len? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Rin sin obtener respuesta.

Vio como la silueta de su hermano se deshacía de sus prendas a través del translúcido biombo que separaba la bañera del resto del baño.

- ¿Len? –siguió insistiendo- ¿Piensas entrar? Estoy yo aquí adentro… –le advirtió la rubia, pero al parecer no era escuchada.

- ¡Ah! Rin… -dijo Len cuando deslizó la puerta observando el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, pero sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rin apretando sus piernas dentro del agua con el rostro sonrojado.

- No sabía que estabas aquí adentro, pero no importa, bañémonos juntos como cuando éramos niños.

"¿Qué le sucede?" se preguntó Rin, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se encontraba entre las piernas de Len, quien se había metido por detrás de ella dentro de la bañera.

- ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? –le ofreció Len.

- B-bueno, pero sé cuidadoso… -respondió Rin sonrojada.

Al momento que Len estiró su mano para alcanzar la esponja de baño, rozó uno de los senos de su hermana, lo que provocó que esta se estremeciese hacia atrás.

- ¡Ah! Sentí algo duro… -dijo al momento en el que pegó su cuerpo hacia el de su hermano, pero se sonrojó como nunca al deducir que era aquello que había sentido.

De repente sintió la lengua de Len sobre su cuello, entre besos y lamidas que la hacían estremecerse.

- Ah, Len, detente… -decía Rin, pero lo que menos deseaba era que aquella sensación se terminara… era tan placentero.

- ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? Ya te has demorado mucho ahí adentro –dijo Len desde afuera del baño golpeando la puerta, despertando a Rin de su erótico sueño.

- ¿Ah?... ¡Ah! ¡Sal-go de in-mediato! –gritó Rin desde el interior, mientras su voz temblaba.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su hermano en un tono preocupado- tú voz suena extraña…

- ¡Pa-ra nada! –dijo ella nerviosa y excesivamente mojada, y no debido precisamente al agua de la bañera- ya me salgo, no te preocupes.

Rin se levantó y salió temblando de la bañera, lo que causó que se resbalara y cayera al suelo.

- ¡Kya! –gritó en el suelo sobándose- ay, que daño…

- ¡Rin! –gritó Len preocupado desde afuera de la habitación, tratando de abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave- ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te has lastimado?

- No, no te preocupes Len –respondió Rin con expresión de dolor sobre su rostro.

- ¡Abre la puerta! –le ordenó su hermano preocupado.

- En seguida… -dijo ella aún adolorida enrollándose en una toalla.

Cuando Rin sacó el seguro, Len abrió instintivamente la puerta y tomó los brazos de Rin con ambas manos.

- Rin, resiste, ¿estás herida? ¿Dónde te has lastimado? –preguntaba casi de manera inconsciente con la preocupación sobre su rostro.

- Tranquilo Len, no me ha pasado nada –dijo Rin colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano para calmarlo.

- … Gracias a dios –pronunció Len con la voz más calmada.

Acto seguido, abrazó a su hermana en un suave movimiento. Rin quedó completamente paralizada con sus brazos entre el pecho de su hermano y el suyo, y con sus manos aún sobre sus hombros. Todavía no lograba regular su respiración, pero Len tampoco.

- Si algo… -pronunció Len con la respiración entrecortada- Si algo llegase a ocurrirte, Rin… yo moriría.

- Len… -susurró Rin conmovida correspondiendo al abrazo, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su gemelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre su pecho.

- Menos mal no te ha ocurrido nada –dijo Len aliviado acariciando la cabeza de su hermana- Ya, ve a vestirte antes de que agarres un resfriado –le advirtió con un tono amable separándose de ella.

- Mmm –asintió Rin con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Mientras la adolescente se vestía comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido y que antes no había alcanzado a procesar. ¿En qué minuto se había quedado dormida? ¿Por qué ese sueño le había parecido tan real? Pero cuando recordó su sueño se detuvo en frio, paralizándose cada poro de su cuerpo. Había tenido un sueño… un sueño erótico con su hermano gemelo. Pero lo peor de todo era que le había gustado, y que le había dado rabia que la hubiesen despertado en la mejor parte… ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Len no hubiese golpeado la puerta en ese momento? ¿Qué tan lejos habrían llegado en su sueño? Si en su sueño se había sentido tan bien… ¿Cómo se sentiría el cálido tacto de Len en la realidad? Todas esas preguntas se asomaban en la mente de Rin, confundiéndola sobre lo bueno y lo malo. Lo correcto sería callarlo… no estaba segura de qué, pero todo debía callarlo. "Si lo malo se siente tan bien, y lo bueno se siente tan mal… entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer?" se preguntaba la chica en un mar de dudas.

Mientras tanto, Len había decidido para distraerse un poco, terminar una composición que tenía pendiente. Buscó las partituras sobre su escritorio, pero no las encontró. Decidió entonces mirar sobre su piano, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. "¿Eh? ¿A dónde las habré dejado?" se preguntó extrañado. Decidió ir a preguntarle a Rin si las había visto, o si le había vuelto a robar sus composiciones para obligarlo a interpretarlas para ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rin, se encontró con su gemela semi desnuda con la espalda descubierta.

- ¡Kya! –pronunció Rin muy brevemente mientras se cubría el pecho con el rostro sonrojado.

- Perdón… -dijo Len en un suave tono.

Pero se quedó observando la silueta de su hermana, contemplando cada detalle de su reluciente espalda, sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza… hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mucho tiempo ahí paralizado y reaccionó cerrando la puerta.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, Len se tapó la boca con una mano mirando hacia el suelo, con su rostro notablemente sonrojado. "Es hermosa" pensó con los ojos bien abiertos. Se deslizó contra la pared hasta sentarse sobre el suelo, y se pasó una de sus manos a través de su cabello, el cual se encontraba suelto, pues se había dado un baño hace un rato. Recién en ese momento notó la fuerza con la que golpeaba cada latido sobre su pecho. Estaba tan absorto por la belleza de Rin que se había olvidado completamente de sus partituras.

* * *

><p>- ¡Len! ¡Despierta de una vez! –exclamó Rin abriendo violentamente las cortinas.<p>

Len se cubrió el rostro con una mano al sentir los matutinos rayos de sol sobre sus ojos, y abrió uno de ellos para ver qué ocurría.

- Vamos, apúrate, ya he preparado el desayuno –dijo su hermana con las manos sobre sus caderas.

- Hum… ¿Rin? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? –preguntó Len adormecido luego de echarle un vistazo al reloj mientras refregaba sus ojos.

- ¡Pero si es la tercera vez que vengo a despertarte! Dormías como un oso, ¿sabes? –dijo Rin muy sorprendida- ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

-Umm, más o menos… -respondió Len levantándose- te alcanzo en un momento para el desayuno.

- Muy bien, no tardes o llegaremos atrasados –dijo Rin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Len se alistó rápidamente y bajó para encontrarse con su hermana.

- Vamos, apresúrate en comer, si no salimos en diez minutos llegaremos tarde –le informó su hermana preocupada.

Cuando Len terminó de devorar su desayuno, Rin recogió todos los platos y los dejó en la cocina. "Cuando vuelva de la escuela me ocuparé del desastre de los chocolates" se prometió a sí misma antes de correr hacia la entrada.

La campana sonó justo un segundo después de que los gemelos llegaran a su destino. Era completamente evidente que no era un día como cualquier otro. El orden tomó más tiempo de lo normal en concretarse, y todos los alumnos estaban inquietos. Chocolates iban y venían desde diferentes salones, provocando murmullos y rumores.

"Rayos, no había considerado el alboroto. No puedo darle mi chocolate aquí…" pensó Rin.

Len se encontraba molesto, ya que todos sus compañeros estaban atentos a los movimientos de su gemela, impacientes por ver quién sería el afortunado de recibir chocolates por su parte.

Al finalizar el periodo, en el recreo, muchas chicas se comenzaron a acumular en la puerta del salón.

- ¡Len! ¡Te buscan! –le avisó uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba en la puerta.

Len dio un breve suspiro antes de levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hasta la puerta. Ante esto, Rin no quedó indiferente, y levantó su antena preparándose para escuchar todo.

- Esto, sempai… -dijo una muchacha nerviosa dirigiéndose a Len- t-tome por favor –le pidió ofreciéndole una pequeña caja con chocolate.

- Oh… -pronunció Len un poco sorprendido- gracias –dijo aceptando el chocolate, pero no había pensado siquiera en aceptar sentimientos implicados a este.

La chica salió corriendo avergonzada, a lo que Len enarcó una ceja. Sin darle mayor importancia se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar.

- Kagamine-kun –dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta, lo que lo hizo devolverse- acepte esto, por favor.

- Vale, gracias –dijo Len con una media sonrisa, provocando que aquella chica se sonrojara e hiciera una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Len se dirigió a su lugar. Rin desde el suyo echaba humos. El rubio dejó los chocolates sobre la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿Quieres? –le ofreció Len a su hermana señalando las cajitas intactas.

- Para nada –respondió Rin enojada desviando la mirada.

Len puso una expresión extrañada, cuando de repente lo llaman desde la puerta. "¿Otra más?" pensó Rin mientras veía a su hermano recibir más chocolates en la entrada del salón. Esta vez, Len volvió a su lugar con tres cajas más de chocolates, las cuales dejó junto a las otras. Rin sentía que estaba a punto de romper su lápiz de rabia, asique se puso de pie para salir del salón y distraerse antes de que provocara un accidente. En el momento que se levantó, casi todos los chicos voltearon a verla. Len se percató de eso, y los celos se asomaron en su corazón.

- Ahí está, ahí está, vamos anda –escuchó Rin mientras sentía que la señalaban.

- No, es la hermana gemela –respondió una chica.

Rin apretó los puños al descubrir otra admiradora más de Len. Se dirigió al baño y vio su rostro contracturado de rabia a través del espejo. "¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?" se preguntaba al momento de abrir la llave para refrescar su rostro con agua. Cuando volvió a su salón ya más calmada, sintió que su distracción fue completamente en vano, ya que los celos se apoderaron de ella con mayor intensidad al ver una pila de chocolates en el lugar de Len. "¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Tan rápido?" pensó indignada. Pero cierto era que Len era un chico guapísimo, realmente adorable, sin mencionar que era absolutamente sexy. Era el chico perfecto para cualquier chica, un sueño adolescente, dulce y amable, incluso tendría bien merecido el título de ser el chico más popular de la escuela. La pila de chocolates amontonados era la prueba de ello.

- Wow Len, sí que eres popular, incluso chicas de preparatoria han venido al sector de secundaria para darte chocolates –le dijo de forma burlona uno de sus compañeros.

- Ya cállate –respondió Len de forma indiferente.

- Si que te haces de rogar, Len –intervino otro de sus compañeros- Admite que estás feliz, cualquiera desearía estar en tu posición.

- En absoluto –dijo Len aún más indiferente.

Len se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a dirigirse a su casillero para prepararse para la siguiente clase. En él encontró un montón de corazones y tarjetas, pero no les tomó importancia.

- Hola, Len-kun –escuchó una dulce voz pronunciar su nombre.

- Ah, hola Gumi –saludó Len con una media sonrisa.

- Wow, sí que eres popular, basta con fijarse dentro de tu casillero –observó Gumi.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué trae por el sector de secundaria a una linda chica de preparatoria como tú? ¿Vienes a entregarme un chocolate de San Valentín?

- ¡Para nada! –respondió Gumi sonriendo por el cumplido- Te venía a preguntar si ya habías terminado la composición de la canción, para que me entregaras las partituras…

- Ah, lo siento, aún no he terminado… pero no me queda mucho –dijo Len un poco avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Jo, Len! –Exclamó Gumi soltando un suspiro apoyándose sobre los casilleros- Sabes bien que si no la tenemos pronto nos regañarán en el coro.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mañana prometo tenerte algo –dijo Len guiñando un ojo.

- Más te vale –amenazó Gumi entre risas- Bueno, ya me voy, ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós Gumi –dijo Len viendo como la chica de cabellos verdes se alejaba al trote, para luego volver a su salón.

El día transcurrió así de la misma forma. Rin llamaba la atención con cada movimiento que hacía y la montaña de chocolates de Len seguía creciendo cada vez más, hechos que despertaban los celos de ambos. El final del día había por fin llegado, Len se acercó a Rin

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No, yo tengo práctica extra con el coro –mintió Rin para no volver a casa con su hermano, de lo contrario podría romperle la cara de rabia- adelántate tú.

- Ok… -dijo Len tragándose su excusa, mientras la observaba marcharse con paso aireado.

Len caminaba sólo a casa, a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado. Acompañado únicamente por la bolsa llena de chocolates que cargaba. Ni siquiera se había encontrado con Miku. "Rin sí que se ha vuelto importante dentro del coro de la escuela, ya lleva varias canciones de solista" pensaba Len al momento de llegar a casa. "Muy bien, sorprenderé a Rin hoy con una magnifica cena, incluso le prepararé una tarta de mandarinas…" pensaba Len hasta que entró en la cocina, encontrándose con el desastre que había en ella. Comprendió que el origen de ese desorden no era producto de la cena del día anterior, sino de chocolate. Tomando una caja vacía de cacao dejó caer la bolsa llena de chocolates al suelo…

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Rin decidió irse a casa luego de horas de andar merodeando por la escuela. Se fue sin que siquiera una nota musical saliera de sus labios, lo cuales se encontraban completamente sellados.<p>

- Estoy en casa… -anunció Rin, pero al parecer no había nadie para recibir su llegada.

"¿Mm? ¿Len estará en su cuarto?" se preguntó Rin. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando subió al segundo piso y escuchó el melódico sonido del piano. Rin se dirigió a su propio cuarto y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos durante unos segundos, luego se sentó y sacó el dichoso chocolate de su bolso. "Al final no se lo entregue… Pero tampoco es que le hiciera falta otro chocolate" pensó molesta, pero luego cambió su expresión por una más triste. En ese momento se dejó de oír el sonido del piano, pero Rin no se movió ni un centímetro. ¿Qué sentido tenía entregárselo ahora?, pensaba con tristeza. Pero en ese mismo instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, apareciendo su gemelo en ella.

- Rin, no sabía que habías llegado, voy en este momento a preparar la… -dijo Len, pero se detuvo al ver el chocolate que estaba entre las manos de su hermana.

En ese momento Len comprendió todo, y una felicidad iluminó su rostro. Rin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando volvió a tierra ocultó rápidamente el chocolate tras ella.

- Aahh… Rin… -dijo Len con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Qué es eso que ocultas?

Len se acercó sigilosamente hacia Rin, apoyó sus rodillas sobre su cama acechándola.

- No es nada –pronunció Rin sonrojándose.

- Puede ser acaso… ¿Un chocolate? –insistió Len divertido.

- ¡No lo es! –protestó la chica sonrojándose aún más, mientras que su hermano intentaba agarrar lo que protegía entre sus manos.

- ¿Para mí? –se atrevió a preguntar Len, a lo que ella no pudo negarse.

Rin levantó los brazos para dejar su chocolate fuera del alcance de su gemelo, pero falló, haciéndolos caer a ambos sobre la cama, de forma que Len quedó sobre ella. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Len se había apoderado del chocolate que Rin aún sostenía en su mano, pero ahora sus dedos se entrelazaban. La expresión divertida de Len se volvió completamente seria. El rostro avergonzado de Rin también se había vuelto serio, pero sin disminuir su rubor. Sus miradas se volvieron infinitas sobre los ojos del otro. Sus piernas también se encontraban entrelazadas, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi nula. Len podía sentir el violento latido de dos corazones sobre su pecho, y le costaba distinguir cuál de los dos era el suyo. Los ojos de Rin brillaban e intentaban mirar la boca de su gemelo, pero no podían escapar del hechizo de sus ojos. Ella no sabía distinguir si la respiración que recibía era la suya que se devolvía por la corta distancia o era el dulce aliento de su hermano, pero se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, ya que esa brisa la embriagaba. Podía sentir los mechones del cabello de Len sobre su rostro, mientras que sus manos seguían prisioneras en lo alto sobre su cabeza. Rin entrecerró los ojos, al igual que el rubio. La distancia entre ellos comenzaba a disminuir aún más, si es que eso era posible, suprimiendo lentamente sus respiraciones.

- Ya es hora de dormir –pronunció Len entre dientes al momento de levantarse con desgana de la cama con el chocolate en su poder- Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera, mientras que Rin se había levantado a su vez apoyándose sobre sus piernas.

Rin se quedó sentada sobre su cama con una mano sobre su pecho, luego se dejó caer contra la almohada.

Len se dirigió a su cuarto, olvidándose por completo de la cena, pensando únicamente en su chocolate. Una vez en su cuarto tiró lejos todos los chocolates que había recibido en la escuela, tenía en sus manos el único que quería. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos. "Esto está mal" pensó. "Hemos llegado muy lejos esta vez" meditó recordando el motivo de su retirada. Cuando recordaba el momento que acababa de vivir se armaba una contradicción en su mente. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez desdichado, se sentía emocionado, pero a la vez decepcionado de sí mismo. Fuertes contradicciones mantuvieron la mente de Len ocupada, privándolo del sueño, al igual que a Rin, quien sus pesados sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones no la dejaban dormir.

* * *

><p>¡Oh por dios! Están tan confundidos! TwT esto de enamorarse de alguien ke no deberían, realmente me encanta! x3 aahh~ el día de San Valentín en Japón es realmente maravilloso, me encanta haber escrito de él, ojalá aki en occidente fuese iwal! x3<p>

Bueno, debo confesarles algo… estoy empezando a caer en depresión por la falta de reviews T-T (no literalmente xD) ok, se ke no debería, pero verdaderamente me he vuelto una adicta a actualizar cada media hora para conocer sus opiniones D: realmente no sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como escritora, no me gustaría aburrirlos D: ! si lo estoi haciendo, almenos háganmelo saber para ver en ke puedo mejorar, recuerden ke mi trabajo es únicamente para ustedes n_n Ya, me puse un poco sentimental xDD pero es cierto! Un review no cuesta nada, hasta siendo anónimo se pueden dejar reviews x3 no tengan miedo de criticarme xD y no sean flojos! y una vez más, SALVEN A LAS BANANAS! D:

Un beso n_n nos vemos la próxima semana!

Byebye n_n


	7. Dulce arrepentimiento

Lalalala it's friday, friday (8) xD ke horrible canción, pero es cierto, es viernes, asike lo prometido es un cap :3 ojalá les guste a pesar de ser un poco corto, pero como digo, corto pero preciso. No podemos dejar a estas magneticas atrás o si? w me divertí escribiendo este declaracioso cap, espero ke ustedes se diviertan leyendolo n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Dulce arrepentimiento<p>

Se podría decir que era un día escolar normal como cualquiera, de no ser por la romántica atmósfera que envolvía el ambiente ese 14 de Febrero. El dulce aroma del chocolate estaba mucho más que presente, montones de chicas sonrojadas se encontraban en la puerta de distintos salones. Sin embargo las miradas más atentas eran realizadas por parte de la mayoría de los chicos, que vigilaban cada movimiento realizado por la diva de la escuela, Hatsune Miku.

Pero, de manera un poco extraña, Miku no sintió los escalofríos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada cuando sentía que la observaban demasiado, ese día no. Pero fue precisamente porque su mente no se hallaba en ese salón en donde se encontraba su cuerpo, sino que se hallaba centrada en una sola persona y en los chocolates que escondía cuidadosamente en lo más profundo de su bolso. No sabía por qué motivo, pero no pudo evitar comprarlos el día anterior mientras iba camino a casa. Prácticamente, aquellos chocolates se habían comprado solos, ya que la frase "el día de los enamorados" se había posesionado de su mente en ese momento, y más aún con tantas decoraciones color rosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Incluso aunque se los comprase no sería capaz de entregárselos. ¿Y con qué pretexto? No es bien visto que una chica le regale chocolates a una mujer. "Ni siquiera sé si a ella le gustaría recibirlos… no sé si le agradaría recibirlos de mi parte… de una chica… puede que crea que es extraño…" pensó Miku con tristeza.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido para los jóvenes enamorados, más no para Miku, quien no veía la hora de que llegara la última clase del día, la clase de matemáticas.

Miku estaba acomodando sus libros en su casillero preparándose para la próxima clase, en cuanto oye una voz masculina pronunciar un nombre realmente difícil de ignorar.

- Luka-chan~ -dijo un hombre de cabellos morados.

Miku rápidamente se ocultó detrás de los casilleros de forma en que aquellos que participaban en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a unos cuantos metros de distancia no pudiesen visualizarla. "Por qué… ¿Por qué me escondo?" se preguntó Miku para sus adentros.

- ¿Dónde está mi chocolate de San Valentín? –Continuó el coqueto hombre- ¿Por qué no lo veo aún?

- Tan arrogante como siempre, Gakupo-kun.

- ¿Aahh? ¿Qué es eso de arrogante? Realmente me estás provocando, Luka-chan –dijo él mientras la acorralaba en una pared.

- ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme tan cariñosamente de repente? Solías llamarme simplemente Luka –dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

- Jo… me lastimas, Luka –dijo con fingida tristeza- quién debería llamarme de distinta forma eres tú. ¿No crees que tenemos acaso la suficiente confianza para que dejes de decirme "kun"?

- Jajaja, ¿Ahora se trata de un tema de confianza? Sabes bien que se trata de pura costumbre.

- Los cambios son buenos, ¿No crees?

- No, gracias –dijo Luka librándose de Gakupo.

- Podrías re acostumbrarte.

"Ya lo he hecho" pensó Luka antes de dejar a su ex novio atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miku se mantuvo varios minutos en el mismo lugar, sostenía su pecho entre sus manos. Múltiples pensamientos se encargaban de no dejar en paz su mente. "¿Por qué aquel hombre la trataba con tanta confianza?" "¿Habrá algo entre ellos?" se preguntaba Miku con preocupación. "Verdaderamente… soy una tonta. A ella no le agradarían mis chocolates. De seguro lo encontraría demasiado extraño" su mirada se había nublado entre lágrimas que no estaban listas para salir. "Quizás a ella… le guste ese profesor… Argh, ¿Cómo rayos pensé que ella podría llegar a mirarme? Bueno, realmente no llegué a pensarlo, pero aun así… albergaba una esperanza… _La verdad duele_, jamás le había encontrado tanto sentido a esa frase como ahora… Realmente soy una tonta" pensó Miku dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo, liberando una ya inevitable lágrima sobre su rostro.

La clase de matemáticas ya había llegado, anunciando casi el final del día. Miku no dormía, pero se encontraba completamente distraída, dibujando en su cuaderno en lugar de anotar cálculos matemáticos. Sin notarlo había dibujado la silueta de Luka junto a una mariposa similar a la de su sueño de aquella vez. Soltó un largo suspiro al darse cuenta, luego recordó los chocolates que se derretían al fondo de su bolso. Comenzó a dudar… ¿Cómo se sentiría después sabiendo que ni siquiera lo había intentado? Miku odiaba pensar que hubiese pasado de haber hecho algo distinto, no le gustaría arrepentirse luego. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Se encontraba acorralada entre la realidad, pero… si en realidad existía esa pequeña posibilidad… si realmente podía aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza…

Y hablando de esperanza, a pesar de que el día estaba llegando a su fin, todas las miradas del salón seguían pendientes de los movimientos de Miku, pero ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, y más aún después de la escena que había visto por casualidad en el pasillo.

En el momento en el que sonó la campana todos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero luego salieron masivamente los estudiantes del salón, salvo Miku, quien indecisamente se quedó sentada en su silla. Luka se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la sala de profesores, pero se detuvo mientras metía sus libros dentro de su maletín. Miku se levantó de su lugar con los puños cerrados, su rostro no podía estar más rojo, su corazón parecía no hallar fondo dentro de su pecho, sus manos sudaban. "¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? No es que fuese una declaración de amor…" pensó, pero sabía que en el fondo era una confesión discreta. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya que con su precipitado movimiento ya había captado la atención de Luka.

- L-Luka-sensei… -su voz sonó mucho más nerviosa de lo que esperaba, pero no iba a dudar más- Le… ¿Le gustan los chocolates? –preguntó al momento de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón se había acelerado aún más.

Cada segundo que pasaba en completo silencio dentro del salón aumentaba la inseguridad de Miku, a quien sus oídos exigían una respuesta, cualquiera que fuera, que le diera el valor de volver a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Te gustan a ti? –preguntó Luka con seriedad.

- ¿Ah? –exclamó Miku en un sonido sordo, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y un tanto confundida.

- Cierra los ojos –dijo Luka en una semi sonrisa.

Miku obedeció aún sorprendida y confundida, era imposible negarse frente a tan hermosa criatura. Sentía el sonido de sus pasos acercándose hacia ella, sentía como golpeaba fuertemente su corazón con cada paso.

-Abre la boca… -escuchó pronunciar esa suave voz considerablemente mucho más cerca, próxima a su oído.

Miku abrió su boca tímidamente, sus nervios la hacían estremecerse. Hubo una larga pausa que aumentó la impaciencia de la adolescente, y que a la vez fue suficiente para dejar volar su imaginación… ¿Qué sería lo que encontraría en su boca? ¿Será algo… húmedo? Miku sintió su intimidad contraerse frente a tal improvisada fantasía, mientras que oía la respiración de Luka acercándose. Sintió algo dentro de su boca que era sostenido por unos delgados dedos, seguido por un dedo índice entre su labio inferior y su lengua, el cual alcanzó a lamer delicadamente antes de que Luka retirara su mano.

Lo que se encontraba dentro de la boca de Miku comenzó a derretirse, esparciendo su dulce sabor por toda su lengua. Apenas Miku logró darse cuenta de que eso que saboreaba era un chocolate, Luka ya se había dado vuelta para marcharse por la puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana, Miku-chan –dijo Luka mientras sostenía el marco de la puerta con una mano- Ten cuidado de camino a casa –dijo al momento de marcharse no sin antes darle un guiño con el ojo, de forma casi inconsciente.

"Realmente es muy linda" pensó Luka con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p>El cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, y Miku seguía en el mismo lugar totalmente inmóvil, lo único que se escuchaba era el sutil cantar de las aves del atardecer.<p>

"Al final… no pude entregárselos" pensó en una sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo. Pero… no se arrepentía para nada.

* * *

><p>Ahh, me costó un poco ponerle título a este cap :3 bueno, ojalá les haya gustado n_n manden un review para saber sus opiniones :P eso :D creo ke no tengo nada más ke decir :3<p>

ok, el próximo capítulo se titula "El sabor a fresa de los celos", no se lo pierdan!

Hasta el otro viernes, sean felices~ n_n


	8. El sabor a fresa de los celos

Capítulo 8: El sabor a fresa de los celos.

El alboroto estaba presente tanto dentro como fuera del salón, tímidas risitas predominaban en el ambiente, el aroma a chocolate era bastante perceptible. Entre toda esa atmósfera Gumi se encontraba sentada en su lugar, con el ceño fruncido y las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, apoyando su cabeza suavemente contra ellas. Con el rostro sonrojado, estaba a la espera de la llegada de su profesor, mientras que debajo de su mesa escondía cautelosamente una pequeña bolsita con bombones. En el momento en el que el profesor entró al salón montones de chicas de su clase se amontonaron sobre él.

- Profesor, acepte mi chocolate por favor –dijo una de ellas.

- ¡Y el mío!

- No se olvide del mío, por favor.

- Acepte este también, profesor…

Gakupo apenas podía con las chicas y sus chocolates, dándoles las gracias les pedía casi en vano que regresaran a sus lugares. Gumi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y luego arrugar la frente "¿¡Cómo rayos…!" exclamó para sus adentros. Estaba indignada, ella, quién se supone que tenía más confianza con Gakupo no podía moverse de su sitio, mientras que todas esas fangirls le entregaban chocolates con suma facilidad. No sabía por qué, pero Gumi no podía entregarle sus chocolates en frente de toda la clase como las otras chicas, por lo que decidió esperar al recreo.

Mientras Gakupo daba su clase, no pudo evitar notar la adornada bolsa de bombones que Gumi poseía en su poder. "Gumi-chan… ¿Tendrá alguien que le guste?" pensó cegado por los celos. Toda su vida había estado acostumbrado a la devota fidelidad por parte de Gumi, pero ella ahora era una adolescente… lo normal era que su corazón se haya fijado en alguien… Pero Gakupo por algún motivo no lo podía tolerar… No quería imaginarse siquiera a Gumi colgándose del brazo de otro chico, y no de una forma familiar… "Argh" ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente eran celos lo que sentía? No podía ser… era Gumi-chan, su pequeña amiga… pero ahora no era tan pequeña con sus 16 años de edad y su desarrollado cuerpo… Además, un profesor no podía sentir celos por una alumna, pero… para él era imposible considerar a Gumi como una simple alumna más…

- ¡Sensei!... –exclamó Gumi al momento que la campana se dejó oír anunciando la llegada del recreo, haciendo a Gakupo reaccionar a la fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gumi-chan? –preguntó Gakupo algo nervioso.

Gumi se volvió completamente roja. Aunque el salón se encontraba más vacío de lo normal por parte de las chicas a causa de la entrega de sus chocolates, no estaba completamente vacío. Gumi sintió nuevamente como su voz desaparecía de su garganta, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tratando de reunir el valor…

- E… E… -logró pronunciar Gumi, cuya transpiración ya se había hecho presente- E-Es un bonito día, ¿no cree? –dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. "¡No puedo hacerlo!" se lamentó en su mente.

- Si que lo es –respondió Gakupo al momento que se inclinaba colocando su mano al costado de su boca como si estuviese a punto de confiarle un secreto- pero no se acerca nada a lo que eres tú –dijo con una dulce sonrisa en un tono tan bajo, de forma que Gumi fue la única en oírlo.

El corazón de Gumi dio un fuerte salto y su voz volvió a desaparecer por completo, sus pies se encontraban completamente pegados al suelo y su mirada se encontraba clavada sobre Gakupo, observándolo mientras se marchaba del salón.

Gakupo se dirigió a la sala de profesores para prepararse para su siguiente clase. Su mente estaba intranquila, la imagen de Gumi no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado, sus labios besaban a un chico cuyo rostro no podía visualizar entre las sombras. Los celos aliados con la ira se apoderaron de su ser, haciéndole apretar los dientes. De repente visualizó por vista periférica una profesora marcharse por la puerta con libros en la mano, con un largo cabello rosa. "¡Luka, eso es!" pensó Gakupo buscando desesperadamente distracción. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro con su ex novia.

Mientras tanto, Gumi, quién acababa de poder reaccionar, recordó que debía hablar con un compañero de coro, Kagamine Len, así que se levantó de su lugar disponiéndose a ir al sector de secundaria, cuando afuera del salón de profesores se encontró con una escena.

- Luka-chan~ -dijo el hombre de cabellos morados.

Gumi instintivamente se ocultó, preparándose para escuchar cada palabra con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde está mi chocolate de San Valentín? –preguntó coquetamente Gakupo- ¿Por qué no lo veo aún?

Gumi ya comenzaba a echar humos de los celos que se apoderaban de ella. "¿¡Luka-san! ¿También es profesora del instituto? Pensaba Gumi con la frente arrugada mirando cautelosamente sin evidenciar su posición.

- Tan arrogante como siempre, Gakupo-kun.

- ¿Aahh? ¿Qué es eso de arrogante? Realmente me estás provocando, Luka-chan –dijo él mientras la acorralaba en una pared.

Gumi rechinó los dientes ante tan obvia insinuación, no podía tener los puños más apretados.

- ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme tan cariñosamente de repente? Solías llamarme simplemente Luka –dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

- Jo… me lastimas, Luka –dijo Gakupo con fingida tristeza- quién debería llamarme de distinta forma eres tú. ¿No crees que tenemos acaso la suficiente confianza para que dejes de decirme "kun"?

- Jajaja, ¿Ahora se trata de un tema de confianza? Sabes bien que se trata de pura costumbre.

- Los cambios son buenos, ¿No crees?

- No, gracias –dijo Luka librándose de Gakupo.

- Podrías re acostumbrarte –dijo Gakupo pero sin recibir respuesta, más que la marcha de Luka con una sonrisa.

Gumi no podía estar más irritada. "¿No se suponía que lo suyo no había funcionado? ¿Qué eran más amigos que novios?" pensó Gumi dirigiéndose a su salón olvidándose completamente de Len. Aquello era cierto, pero había ocurrido hace ocho años… lógico era pensar que en tanto tiempo la cosas podrían cambiar… Gumi se sentó en su lugar y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, con el rostro aún rojo de ira, pero su expresión no podía ser sino de tristeza. "¿Porqué?" se preguntaba mientras sus ojos mostraban indicios de mojarse. "¿Porqué de nuevo Luka-san?" se torturaba a sí misma con su mente, con la única compañía de la intacta y adornada bolsita de chocolates debajo de su mesa.

…

La siguiente clase ya había finalizado y Gumi, ya más calmada, se dirigió al sector de secundaria a terminar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

En el momento que Gumi salió de su salón, Gakupo, quien caminaba por la misma dirección la pudo visualizar. "Gumi-chan… ¿Acaso irá a…?" se preguntó preocupado al momento que decidió seguirla cautelosamente sin que ella lo notara. "¿El sector de secundaria? ¿Puede ser que a ella le gusten los menores?" se preguntaba cada vez más irritado. Si a Gumi le gustaban menores, Gakupo nunca tendría oportunidad. "¿En qué estoy pensando?" se preguntó extrañado al momento que sacudía su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos.

- Hola, Len-kun –escuchó pronunciar la dulce voz de Gumi dirigida a un chico.

En ese momento Gakupo se apoyó contras una pared entre los casilleros tranquilamente para no llamar la atención.

- Ah, hola Gumi –dijo el guapo muchacho con una media sonrisa.

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla por su nombre?" se dijo Gakupo a sí mismo un poco irritado.

- Wow, sí que eres popular, basta con fijarse dentro de tu casillero –observó Gumi.

- Y bueno, ¿qué trae por el sector de secundaria a una linda chica de preparatoria como tú? ¿Vienes a entregarme un chocolate de San Valentín?

Gakupo estaba conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo con fuerza. No soportaba que tratara de forma tan coqueta a su Gumi, además de su engreído comentario, que esperaba que él no hubiese acertado con su suposición.

- ¡Para nada! –dijo Gumi para el alivio de Gakupo, pero sonriendo por el cumplido- Te venía a preguntar si ya habías terminado la composición de la canción, para que me entregaras las partituras…

- Ah, lo siento, aún no he terminado… pero no me queda mucho –dijo Len un poco avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Jo, Len! –Exclamó Gumi soltando un suspiro apoyándose sobre los casilleros, despertando los celos de Gakupo al tratarlo con tanta confianza- Sabes bien que si no la tenemos pronto nos regañarán en el coro.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mañana prometo tenerte algo –dijo Len guiñando un ojo.

Gakupo sintió unos profundos deseos de cambiar el color de ese ojo por una tonalidad de morado por tener el atrevimiento de cerrarlo junto con una leve sonrisa frente a tan delicada señorita.

- Más te vale –amenazó Gumi entre risas- Bueno, ya me voy, ¡Nos vemos!

Gakupo ardió en el anhelo de dejarle claro a ese mocoso su lugar, pero la retirada de esa bella criatura de brillantes ojos verdes lo obligó a esconderse para pasar desapercibido, lo qué logró con éxito, al momento que veía a ese rubio muchacho retirarse en sentido contrario luego de despedirse de ella.

El día transcurrió lentamente hasta llegar a su fin. El salón se encontraba completamente vacío, a excepción de Gumi, quien se encontraba sentada en su lugar desde hace unos minutos observando la adornada bolsita de bombones rellenos con frutilla sobre su mesa. Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela. Cuando se encontraba ya a punto de salir, el sonido de un motor que provenía desde el estacionamiento llamó su atención, y un lujoso porsche de color negro se detuvo a su lado. Gumi tenía una sorprendida expresión ante tal feroz maquina mientras la ventana del conductor se bajaba lentamente, dejando ver unos morados mechones de cabello.

- Hola, Gumi-chan –dijo Gakupo con su tan seductor tono de voz.

-Gakupo-nii… ¡sensei! –se corrigió rápidamente a sí misma.

- ¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar? Vamos, sube, te llevo –le ofreció amablemente el peli morado.

Gumi lo pensó dos veces, pero sabía que podía confiar en plenamente en Gakupo… simplemente que la idea la ponía nerviosa, y subió con el rostro sonrojado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Y bien, ¿le has regalado chocolates a algún chico? –preguntó Gakupo luego de unos segundos de silencio, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Gumi negó con la cabeza.

- No pude… -dijo con una triste sonrisa.

"¿A quién quiero engañar? No me verá nunca sino como una simple alumna, a lo más como una antigua vecina, y si tengo suerte como a una hermana pequeña… Pero Gakupo-sensei nunca me mirará como una mujer" pensó Gumi con tristeza mordiéndose su labio inferior.

De repente el vehículo se detuvo por completo, pero Gumi notó que en lugar de estar en su casa se encontraba en un estacionamiento con un cartel enfrente que decía "Departamento 402". Gumi se volvió completamente roja, ¿Porqué Gakupo la había traído a su departamento? ¿Acaso no debió haber confiado en él? Bueno, la verdad no era del todo desagradable la idea… ¡Pero preferiría tener una sana relación antes de llegar a ese nivel!

- Oh, me equivoqué, me vine directo a casa sin notarlo –dijo Gakupo apenado por su error, devolviendo la alborotada cabeza de Gumi llena de ideas descabelladas a la realidad.

"Ah… soy una tonta. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?" se preguntó Gumi al momento que intentaba calmarse de su repentino ataque de hiperventilación.

- Discúlpame, Gumi-chan, es la costumbre, andaba un poco distraído…

- No te preocupes, Gakupo-n… sensei –volvió a corregirse Gumi.

Luego de unos minutos Gakupo volvió a detener su coche.

- Muy bien, aquí si es donde vives… no en mi casa –bromeó Gakupo.

"… lamentablemente" cruzó por la mente de ambos.

- Si… -dijo Gumi desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad- Esto… sensei…

- ¿Qué pasa, Gumi-chan? –preguntó Gakupo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Esto… -susurró Gumi mostrándole tímidamente la bolsita con bombones- e-es para u-usted… -dijo con un notable sonrojo con la mirada fija hacia abajo.

- Gumi-chan… -exclamó Gakupo con el rostro iluminado.

- Si sensei no los quiere –se apresuró en agregar Gumi sonrojada- simplemente dígamelo, no es necesario que se sienta obligado a recibirlos… -pero Gumi fue interrumpida por la grande mano de Gakupo que tomó los chocolates y de paso su propia mano, lo que provocó que aumentara su pulso.

-Pero, ¿Puedo quedármelos? –preguntó con una dulce mirada sobres sus grande y verdes ojos.

- P-por su puesto –respondió Gumi sonrojada.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Gakupo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios- Me alegro, muchas gracias, Gumi-chan.

Antes de que Gumi pudiese reaccionar, Gakupo estampó un suave beso sobre su frente. Esto provocó que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas y que prácticamente saliera vapor de su cabeza.

- Nos vemos mañana, Gumi-chan –dijo Gakupo en un suave tono de voz con una media sonrisa.

Gumi casi se cae del auto al abrir torpemente la puerta para poder salir. Quiso responderle a Gakupo, pero su voz nuevamente había desaparecido, por lo que asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y se apresuró en entrar en su casa. Una vez dentro, cayó al suelo colocándose en cuatro. Una desesperada sensación oprimía su pecho cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que descubrió que no estaba respirando desde que se encontraba dentro del auto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dio un enorme suspiro como nunca antes en su vida. Recién en ese momento volvió a recuperar la voz, mientras su corazón latía a martillazos. "Insisto…" pensó Gumi haciendo grandes esfuerzos para poder respirar. "¿Cómo… lo hace?".

"Gumi-chan se ha vuelto tan hermosa… verdaderamente es muy linda" pensaba Gakupo conduciendo hacia su casa. "Tan tierna como siempre… es una preciosura" pensaba mientras abría la bolsita de chocolates con una mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al comer uno de los bombones, se dio cuenta de que estaban rellenos de frutilla, sus favoritos. "¿Puede ser… que lo haya recordado?" pensó Gakupo sonrojándose. "Realmente dan ganas de abrazarla fuerte y de no dejarla ir…" pensó conmovido. Pero cuando estacionó su automóvil en el estacionamiento de su edificio, se bajó de éste y se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada… "Esto no está bien…" pensó con la cabeza agachada. "Realmente me he pasado… ya no somos amigos de la infancia… ella ahora es mi alumna, y yo soy su profesor… esto es algo que no se puede permitir… una relación entre alumno y profesor es algo que está estrictamente prohibido…" "prohibido…" pensó Gakupo con angustia y tristeza.

- ¡Argh! –exclamó al momento que sacaba a toda velocidad su celular y marcaba el número de cierta chica de cabellos rosados…

* * *

><p>CHAN! Ke es lo que en realidad piensa Gakupo? . cuál será su siguiente movimiento? Pronto lo sabrán 1313 Bueno, creo ke les debía una explicación sobre el cap anterior respecto a la insinuación de Gakupo hacia Luka y bien, aki esta :D no crean ke Gakupo hace las cosas porke si 1313 Yo insisto, el dia de san Valentín en Japón es maravilloso *-* Nyaaa~ me encanta jugar con las distintas reacciones que pueden presentar Miku y Gumi frente a una misma situación, dependiendo de sus personalidades :3 hace ke le dé un toke personal a su propia historia n_n emmm bueno… ke les pareció el capítulo? Vamos, no sean tímidos xD me gusta saber sus opiniones :3 asike chikeen el maravilloso botón, ke no les tomará más de 5 minutos xD (Gracias Lucía por tus hermosos reviews, realmente me alegraron el día n_n) (i bueno, la semana en general :3)<p>

Oook, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Un mutuo engaño" no se lo pierdan!

Hasta la semana ke viene~ n_n


	9. Un mutuo engaño

Capítulo 9: Un mutuo engaño.

El fuerte sonido de los parlantes de los audífonos retumbaba sobre sus oídos, teniendo como principal objetivo la distracción de aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios, pero sin surtir mucho efecto. Cada cuanto rato dejaba salir un suspiro de sus pulmones, rodaba sobre las sábanas con los ojos cerrados, cambiaba la pista de audio cada vez que la imagen de aquella delicada chica de hermosos ojos similares a los suyos se asomaba en su mente. ¿Qué sentido tenía negar lo evidente? Len estaba irremediablemente enamorado, pero debía evitar a toda costa ese sentimiento, por el bien de ambos… Para tranquilidad de Len, ese sentimiento se apoderaba únicamente de él, manteniendo a su linda hermanita alejada del pecado. "Menos mal…" pensó. No soportaba la idea de que Rin ardiera una eternidad en el infierno, definitivamente él nunca provocaría semejante atrocidad. Por eso, debía evitar ese sentimiento a toda costa, ya que lo que más deseaba proteger en el mundo era a su querida hermana gemela.

Pero Len no era en único que pretendía evitar hermosos pero destructivos sentimientos en su corazón, cierta chica que conocía emprendía la misma tarea, pero sin tener mejores resultados. No muy lejos de ahí, una chica de cabellos y ojos color verde hacía el mayor de sus esfuerzos para poder conciliar el sueño, tan solo para que su mente callara sus insoportables pensamientos. Bien sabía que su mente no la dejaría tranquila ni siquiera en sueños, pero debía intentarlo, ya había intentado de todo para mantener a cierto ser divino alejado de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar enamorada de alguien con quien nunca podría estar? Los amores imposibles no sirven para nada más que para sufrir. Aunque el mundo y el universo se inclinaran para idealizar el romance de Gumi, jamás podrían estar juntos, ya que su amor estaría prohibido, y, tarde o temprano, todos los secretos salen a luz. Por lo tanto, por el bien se ambos y para no sufrir más, debía evitar ese sentimiento a toda costa.

Para ambos fue una noche larguísima.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la escuela como corresponde. A la hora del almuerzo Len se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir del salón.

- Len, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó su hermana desde su lugar.

- Come sin mí, hay un asunto que debo atender… -dijo Len antes de irse.

Rin intentó comer su almuerzo, pero la curiosidad la carcomía, por lo que siguió sigilosamente a su hermano se forma que él no se diera cuenta.

Len se dirigía con las partituras que había completado el día anterior a buscar a su actual compañera de dueto, y pensar que hace unos años en el coro de la escuela estaban separados los de preparatoria de los de secundaria. Eso era porque los miembros del coro se habían reducido considerablemente. Si la clasificación aún se mantuviese, probablemente no haría canciones de dueto con nadie más que con Rin, pero realmente había que reconocer que las voces de Gumi y Len sonaban de forma increíblemente armoniosa juntas.

Como el día anterior fue Gumi quién lo había buscado, ahora le tocaba a él devolverle el favor. "De seguro Gumi estará feliz de que la canción esté lista" pensó Len satisfecho con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué rayos vino a hacer al sector de preparatoria?" se preguntaba Rin confusa, quien no había dejado de observar a Len en ningún momento, procurando no ser descubierta.

- Hola, esto… ¿Está Gumi? –le preguntó Len un poco incómodo a una chica que estaba cerca de la puerta dentro del salón.

- ¡Gumi! ¡Te buscan! –gritó la chica hacia adentro.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vino a buscar a una chica?" se preguntó Rin atónita.

- ¡Ah! Hola Len-kun –lo saludó Gumi con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí están –dijo Len enseñándole las partituras.

"Ah, realmente quiero una soda" pensaba Gakupo, quien iba caminando por el mismo pasillo. Al ver a Gumi con Len se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. "Gumi-chan, con el chico de ayer… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" se preguntó al momento que se colocaba en una posición segura, acomodándose para ver y oír bien.

- ¡Whoa! ¡La has terminado! ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Gumi emocionada.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Len con una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Sí! Está perfecta –dijo Gumi con una dulce sonrisa.

- Me alegro, estuve trabajando en ella todo el día de ayer, sólo para usted, señorita –dijo Len divertido guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa.

Gumi rió un poco al ver su divertido gesto y por tales tontas palabras. Pero luego, ambos se pusieron serios y se sumergieron en los ojos del otro. Gumi abrazaba las partituras, Len bajó su brazo… esos breves segundos de silencio significaron tensión en Rin y en Gakupo, quienes presenciaban la duradera escena.

"Len realmente tiene unos ojos muy lindos" "Ahora que lo pienso, Gumi realmente es muy linda" "Su rubio cabello se ve muy suave…" "Sus ojos combinan con su cabello a la perfección…". Len debía olvidar a Rin, Gumi debía olvidar a Gakupo… ¿Por qué no? Podrían terminar enamorándose del otro, y de esa forma la pesadilla se acabaría… "Rin…" "Sensei…" "Esto lo hago por nosotros" pensaron Gumi y Len a la vez antes de fundir sus cuerpos en un abrazo, dejando caer las hojas de las partituras desparramadas por el suelo. Tanto Gumi como Len se esperaban la confusión del otro, o al menos algún tipo de rechazo, pero no fue así, increíblemente ambos pensaban del mismo modo, y cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, las palabras sobraban ya. Gumi cerró los ojos sobre el pecho de Len, intentando sentir algo. Len a su vez también cerró los ojos apoyando su rostro sobre la cabeza de Gumi con suavidad, buscando en lo más profundo de su corazón alguna reacción. NADA. Ni mariposas en el estomago, ni aumento de los latidos del corazón, ni nerviosismo ni sonrojos… nada. Pero ambos jóvenes mantenían la esperanza de que con el tiempo nuevos sentimientos se pudiesen presentar, ya que la mente es muy poderosa, tanto para olvidar como para amar. Aferrándose a esa esperanza mantuvieron fijo su abrazo hasta que se les agotaron los músculos… pero cuando eso ocurrió ya no había moros por los alrededores.

En el momento que Len abrazó el cuerpo de Gumi, Rin sintió una punzada sobre su pecho, y mientras más tiempo permanecían abrazados, más se propagaba el leve dolor, hasta que Rin no pudo soportar seguir observándolos. Corrió, y corrió, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo muy lejos de aquel lugar. En el momento en el que Rin se detuvo debido a que sus piernas ya no le daban más para seguir corriendo, ni sus pulmones podían resistirlo más, recién se detuvo a analizar el lugar en donde se encontraba. "¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?" se preguntó dentro del amplio gimnasio de la escuela, en el cual se llevaban a cabo las practicas de basketball, y el cual se encontraba completamente vacío, haciéndose presente el eco de los pasos de la adolescente. "Jeje… realmente no me di cuenta… no me… no…" pensó Rin al momento que se le armaba un gran nudo en la garganta, el cual no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, y estalló en llanto, luego se dejar caer su cuerpo en el suelo, seguido de el fuerte y estruendoso sonido de un golpe que provenía de su puño contra el brillante piso del gimnasio, provocando un eco en todos los rincones, además de un notable enrojecimiento de su mano, seguido por una leve hinchazón. Rin no podía articular palabra, su llanto era desesperado, tanto que apenas le permitía respirar. Lágrimas brotaban incesablemente de su enrojecido rostro, su llanto era muy audible, dejando de lado la acústica del lugar.

- Len… -logró pronunciar entre sollozos y lágrimas.

Intentó pronunciar una vez más su nombre, pero el nudo de su garganta se lo había impedido. Pequeñas lagunas saladas habían aparecido en el suelo, producto de un lamentable y tormentoso diluvio.

Una vez que Rin se hubo desahogado y su llanto se había controlado un poco, más sin mostrar indicios de detenerse, comenzó a pensar. Tanto fue el impacto de ver a Len con otra chica, porque Rin realmente nunca se había imaginado a su hermano gemelo con alguien más, ni siquiera había pensado que esa posibilidad existía, por lo que lo que acababa de ver la pilló completamente desprevenida. Len era su gemelo… era suyo… nunca se había imaginado que algún día le llegase a pertenecer a alguien más… ¿Qué sería de ella sin Len? ¿Qué sería de ella si Len la dejara sola, por estar acompañado de otra muchacha? Definitivamente Rin no quería pensar en la opción de compartir a la persona más importante para ella en el mundo… pero… ¿Qué sería de ella si Len llegase a amar a otra chica aún más que a ella? ¿Qué sería de Rin… sin el amor de Len? Esa simple idea la hizo gritar, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y lo más intenso que le daban sus pulmones. Gritó tan fuerte y por tanto rato que escuchaba más de un eco devolverse a sus oídos. Gritó aún con lágrimas en el rostro y con los ojos cerrados, apoyando sus manos contra el suelo.

Rin quería a Len para ella sola, no quería que nadie tocase un pelo de su rubia cabeza. Todo, todo le pertenecía, hasta la última de sus pestañas le pertenecía a ella. Pero, por mucho que desease llevarse a Len lejos, no había nada que pudiese hacer… más que intentar de que nadie, ni mucho menos el mismo Len, lo notase. Quería hacer todo lo posible para que nadie lo apartase de su lado, pero todo lo que podía hacer la hermana gemela hacia la frustrante suma de cero. Rin acababa de caer en la cuenta de que ellos no podían estar para siempre juntos, que algún día se separarían, de que Len haría su vida por su lado, tendría una novia, se casaría y formaría su propia familia, sin ella de por medio, cortando todo lazo que alguna vez habrían tenido juntos. Lágrimas volvieron a brotar, pero esta vez eran lágrimas silenciosas, sumidas en una profunda y auténtica tristeza. Si tan solo pudiese eliminar a esa futura novia del mapa, si tan solo estuviese permitido que Rin le arrebatara ese prestigioso lugar en el corazón de Len, ella no podría pedirle nada más a nadie… No le importaba en absoluto lo que sucediese con ella mientras pudiese permanecer a su lado, no le importaba si Len la tratase como trapo o incluso la golpeara, ya que no podría pedir más que poder estar con él. "Debo de estar loca…" pensó Rin con una triste sonrisa. "Debo de estar muy mal de la cabeza, por pensar cosas así… por pensar de este modo… Aunque sé que es imposible, sin importar el precio que estuviese dispuesta a pagar, nunca podré estar con Len para siempre…" pensó consciente del pecado al que se estaba enfrentando con el pensamiento. "Si tan sólo fuese el precio del pecado, lo aceptaría sin dudar, pero no es algo que me incumba solo a mi… Len… él no se puede enterar… no se puede enterar de nada… mi pecado… no puedo permitir que lo alcance, no puedo permitir que llegue a él… no puedo permitir que lo vea" se propuso Rin secándose sus lágrimas y levantándose por fin del suelo.

En el momento en el que Gumi dejó caer las páginas que sostenía y las reemplazó por la ancha espalda de un chico un tanto menor, las pupilas de Gakupo se contrajeron, haciendo que sus ojos se asimilaran a los de un gato, sus dedos y su cuello se paralizaron, la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca durante los segundos que había permanecido inmóvil fue digerida en un sonido audible, una gota de sudor caía de su frente. "No puede… ser" pensó Gakupo aún con sus párpados dilatados. El frágil y delicado cuerpo de Gumi estaba atrapado entre un par de descuidados brazos, y por voluntad propia. Gumi abrazaba al lobo creyéndolo una blanca oveja. Si el cuerpo de Gakupo no se hubiese paralizado, de seguro ese atrevido muchacho de secundaria se encontraría sangrando en el piso. Para tranquilidad de Gakupo, existía ese obstáculo que impidió llevar a cabo su impulso homicida, definitivamente no estaba bien que un profesor moliera a golpes a un alumno, por mucho que se lo mereciera por tocar una flor tan delicada con tanta osadía, esa bella flor que él había observado florecer, desde que era un tierno capullo. Pero, aunque le pesara a Gakupo, al parecer aquella flor no le pertenecía, por mucho que sintiese lo contrario. A los profesores no se les permite siquiera observar flores, pese a que esa flor tan especial capturara su mirada incluso antes de convertirse en profesor, sin siquiera haberlo notado.

Gakupo se alejó de aquel lugar, olvidándose por completo de su soda, antes de que sus deseos carnales volvieran a aparecer. Se fue caminando tranquilamente, sin levantar sospechas, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que el centro de su reciente espionaje seguía en el mismo cuadro. Acto seguido, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a textear: "_Y, ¿Lo pensaste? Vamos Luka, no te voy a comer, es una simple película para recordar viejos tiempos, además, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿No?_" y luego presionó "_Enviar_" Dio un suspiro mientras se dirigía a ningún lugar en específico. "¿Realmente estará bien esto?" pensó levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.

El sonido de un casi imperceptible grito a lo lejos provocó que Len abriese los ojos, con una confundida y preocupada expresión.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Len sin separar su abrazo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó a su vez Gumi despertando de sus pensamientos.

- …Nada –dijo Len al momento que se separaba de Gumi sin soltarla por completo.

"Recién me pareció… haber oído la voz de Rin" pensó Len al momento que tomaba una de las manos de Gumi disponiéndose a salir a dar un paseo tomados de la mano, idea a la que Gumi pareció corresponder, un poco preocupada pero sin reflejarlo en su expresión, la cual seguía seria al igual que la de Len mientras se dirigían hacia el exterior, dejando completamente olvidadas las partituras de su canción.

* * *

><p>Ok, debo admitir ke en un principio, antes de escribirlo, no le tenía mucha fe a este capítulo, pero cuando acabé de escribirlo me sacó una lágrima… eske simplemente me emocioné, está todo patas para arriba… quedó la embarrada… está todo mal T-T también tengo ke admitir ke la versión de magnet de Gumi y de Len es una de mis favoritas &amp;hearts&amp;<p>

Saeko Cross: Feliz cumpleaños! :D felices 15 disfruta muuucho esta edad, ke a mi juicio es una de las mejores :3 (en realidad, siempre la edad ke tienes ahora es la mejor :D) emm... respecto el lemmon, tendrás ke esperar un poco n_n' pero prometo no decepcionarte, es muuucho lemon (6) xDDDDD i bueno, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho el lukaxgak, pero (independientemente ke a la mayoria del fandom le guste) en este fic juega un papel fundamental, por eso los puse como pareja en su juventud... chan!

aahh! Cómo acabará todo esto? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que se titula: "Retroceso"

Aahh, la vida de una banana oscila entre el botón "review this chapter" y la flojera de muchos… solo para ke lo sepan xD

Hasta el próximo viernes~ n_n


	10. Retroceso

Capítulo 10: Retroceso

- Espero que no te pases de listo sólo porque haya aceptado venir -advirtió ella.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes, tan solo necesitaba despejarme un poco -dijo Gakupo- Además, eres la única persona que conozco que le gustan las películas de ciencia ficción tanto como a mí.

- Jajaja, tienes toda la razón, no entiendo como a casi ninguno de mis amigos les gusten, son geniales –dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad que sí? –exclamó Gakupo en un alegre tono.

No muy lejos de ahí una chica que vestía un vestido y un bolso que combinaba con sus zapatos estaba esperando a que llegara su cita.

- ¡Gumi! –escuchó a lo lejos al momento que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro- Perdón, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? –preguntó Len, quien había llegado al trote.

- No, acabo de llegar –respondió Gumi con amabilidad.

- Uff, me alegro –dijo Len frotándose la cabeza con una mano- Bien, entremos.

Al lugar en donde habían entrado correspondía a un café bastante popular. Pidieron una mesa para dos y luego les tomaron la orden.

- Estuve practicando la canción, es realmente hermosa, me encanta –expresó Gumi apoyándose sobre sus manos, las cuales se encontraban apoyadas desde los codos sobre la mesa.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo Len con una semi sonrisa.

- No puedo esperar a que la cantemos juntos –anunció Gumi con una dulce sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con dos tazas de cappuccino, un Banana Split y una tarta de zanahoria.

- Mmm delicioso –pronunció Gumi cerrando los ojos con gusto- ¿Quieres probar? –le preguntó a Len acercándole su plato.

Len asintió rápidamente. "Supongo que esto hacen los enamorados" pensó al momento que probaba la dulce tarta de zanahoria.

- Nada mal –afirmó Len tragando- mi Banana Split también está bastante bueno, ¿Quieres? –preguntó Len sacando una cucharada, la que acercó a la boca de Gumi cuando ella accedió.

- Mm, está bueno. ¿A ti te gustan mucho las bananas? –preguntó la chica entablando conversación.

- Me encantan, no puedo vivir sin ellas –dijo Len en un divertido tono culpable, lo que hizo reír un poco a Gumi- Y a ti… ¿Te gustan mucho las zanahorias?

- Como por lo menos una diaria, son mi adicción –confesó Gumi no muy orgullosa.

- Jajaja…

En ese momento Len notó la mano extendida de Gumi apoyada en la mesa, a la que acercó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Era realmente extraño, aquello estaba funcionando tan bien que comenzaba a ser sospechoso. Gumi y Len dejaron su propia perspectiva un poco de lado y comenzaron a pensar en el otro. Sus movimientos eran escalofriantemente parecidos. Gumi no era tonta, ni Len tampoco… ambos sabían lo que ellos mismos estaban haciendo y sabían lo que el otro hacía, que era lo mismo… pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a desmentirlo ni de delatarse, para que su plan no se convirtiese en un rotundo fracaso. Sin embargo, Gumi fue la primera en ceder.

- Tampoco sientes nada… ¿Verdad? –pronunció con una lamentable sonrisa.

- Te diste cuenta… ¿No? -dijo Len suavemente- Parece que esto no funciona… ¿También estás enamorada de alguien que no debes?

- Mmm… -afirmó Gumi asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Mmm… -pronunció Len en respuesta.

Ambos levantaron el rostro y se miraron, y antes de desenlazar sus manos estallaron a la vez en carcajadas.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayamos pensado en lo mismo! –exclamó Gumi entre risas.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ni yo! Verdaderamente somos unos tontos –afirmó Len aún riendo.

- Si, tienes razón, jeje… -dijo Gumi controlando su risa.

- Bueno –pronunció Len notablemente más relajado- déjame invitarte al menos el café.

- Jaja, si insistes –dijo Gumi con una sonrisa mucho más cómoda.

Luego, ambos confesaron su pequeño engaño, sin reprocharse nada, ya que ambos habían hecho lo mismo.

- Jaja, no puedo creerlo, realmente somos parecidos –observó Gumi recapitulando todo.

- Si que lo somos –concordó Len con una sonrisa- Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte con tu amor.

- Jajaja, eso es completamente imposible, pero igualmente –dijo Gumi con una lamentable risita.

- Pff… verdaderamente es imposible, pero gracias –respondió Len encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos se entendían a la perfección, lamentablemente… Después de unas cuantas horas de una alegre charla, salieron del café.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? –volvió a insistir Len.

- Completamente segura, no te preocupes, soy una niña grande –dijo Gumi palpando la cabeza de Len.

- Supongo que las ancianas pueden cuidarse solas –respondió Len con cierto toque de molestia.

- ¡¿A quién le dices anciana, mocoso? –exclamó Gumi sobresaltándose, dándole suaves golpes.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron con ganas.

- Jajaja, gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho.

- Jaja, ni lo menciones, nos vemos Gumi –dijo Len antes de irse con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección contraria.

Gumi siguió su camino a paso casi musical. Realmente se sentía bien saber que había alguien como Len en sus mismas condiciones. Rió para sus adentros al recordar lo de esa tarde. Mientras iba camino a su casa pasó por un parque con una hermosa fuente de agua en el centro, y frente a ésta se veía la silueta de dos personas sentadas observándola fijamente. "Ah… realmente tienen suerte se poder estar con la persona que aman" pensó ella al observarlos. Gumi pudo haber seguido su camino sin darle ninguna importancia más allá de su observación de no ser por el sonido de la voz que provenía de uno de los dos jóvenes enamorados, la cual reconoció bien.

- ¿Te acuerdas, Luka? –dijo aquel guapo hombre de cabellos morados- En este mismo lugar…

- Mmm, si lo recuerdo, fue un primer beso realmente difícil de olvidar –manifestó Luka con un rastro de nostalgia.

- Si, fue realmente perfecto… -pronunció Gakupo con una semi sonrisa.

Esa afirmación cayó como una estaca en el corazón de Gumi, quien ya estaba en shock observando la romántica escena de las dos personas que menos deseaba volver a ver juntas en la vida. Se encontraba contracturada, tanto su expresión como su cuerpo, no se podía mover un centímetro de su posición, cada poro de su cuerpo se había paralizado.

Luka tenía la mirada perdida en los chorros de agua de la luminosa fuente, cuando la voz masculina a su lado la dejó fuera de sí.

- Luka… -susurró al momento que ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un par de ojos, se encontró con un par de labios.

Aquel beso duró tan solo unos segundos, los cuales parecieron minutos. Luka se sorprendió al principio, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria, ya que ella tenía sus sentimientos bien claros, y esperó a que él fuera quien se separase primero. Ese beso estrujó el corazón de Gumi como si lo hubiese apretado una mano dura, pero ese fuerte apretón liberó sus piernas, luego todo su cuerpo, y en un audible sollozo, sin poder evitarlo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que había corrido en su vida.

El estruendoso sonido provocado por la adolescente llamó la atención de ambos. Gakupo se dio vuelta y rápidamente comprendió quien había estado observando al reconocer una verde silueta alejarse torpemente a toda velocidad de ese lugar. "Oh no…" pensó con los ojos bien abiertos del horror.

- ¡GUMI-CHAN! –gritó al momento que se levantaba y corría hacia ella desesperadamente dispuesto a alcanzarla lo más pronto posible.

Luka se quedó en el mismo lugar con expresión confundida. "¿Ah? ¿Gumi-chan?... Wow… eso fue inesperado" pensó al momento que una gota de agua cayó sobre ella. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió bajo techo para protegerse de la repentina y fuerte lluvia. "Verdaderamente… ya no es lo mismo…" pensó mientras se iba a casa.

Lo único que quedó en ese cuadro fue una caja de leche derramada en el suelo dentro de una bolsa, entre los arbustos, al lado de una chica con dos coletas, con ambas manos sobre su boca para no emitir sonido, y con el rostro más mojado que el propio cielo con su lluvia torrencial…

* * *

><p>CHAN! O: ke intriga! Que sucederá? Lo averiguarán la semana que viene n_n ajajajaj no puedo evitar malpensar la charla de Gumi y Len en el café xD eske el hecho de ke a Len le gusten tanto las bananas lo hace muy malpensable xD Aaahh yo y mi mente sucia u.u ignórenme xD wow el cap es corto pero preciso, ojalá les haya gustado n_n yay! Entrelacé de alguna forma a las 3 parejas en este capítulo :D kedó genial! (o almenos eso creo yo T-T) manden un review para saber si opinan lo mismo, o si tienen alguna consulta, keja o consejo ke me haga mejorar se recibe con los brazos abiertos, recuerden que escribo para ustedes :3<p>

Hola persona anónima, yo sé ke estas leyendo esto xD asi ke aprieta el botón y manda un review con tu opinión, no te tomará mas de 3 minutos de tu vida :) xD

Ok gente! El próximo cap se titula "Sospecha" porke será? O:! lo sabrán el próximo viernes, hasta entonces! n_n


	11. Sospecha

wow gente! hoy es viernes! eso sólo puede significar CAPÍTULO NUEVO! (hace un banzai solitariamente frente al pc xD) bueno, este cap es una continuación del anterior, asike les recomiendo para una lectura más optima (xD) ke lean el final del capítulo anterior para meterse un poco más en la trama del momento... eso :3

Lean y opinen :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Sospecha<p>

- ¡GUMI-CHAN! –escuchó detrás de ella, mientras las lágrimas ahogaban su rostro.

El llamado de su nombre tan sólo provocó que aumentara la velocidad, tropezándose torpemente con los chorros de agua. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba corriendo? Bastante como para que la lluvia se encargara de dejarla completamente empapada, pero no podía dejar de correr, debía de alejarse de ese lugar lo más lejos que le fuese posible, debía alejarse de esa escena, debía alejarse de todo eso…

Una mano que detuvo una de sus muñecas fue la causante del fin de su incesante carrera.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir! –gritó Gumi con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, forcejeando para librarse.

Gakupo, en lugar de soltar su muñeca, agarró con fuerza a Gumi y la apretó entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! –exigió a gritos Gumi entre su pecho.

- Perdóname…

- ¡¿De qué te estás disculpando, idiota? ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suelt…! –pero la boca de Gumi fue interrumpida a causa de los labios de Gakupo que besaron los suyos con intensidad y desesperación.

El cuerpo de Gumi se volvió considerablemente menos tenso, y perdió la consciencia durante cinco segundos, en los cuales escuchó en lo profundo de su mente una voz familiar aunque menos madura que decía: "¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has perdido?". Cuando regresó bruscamente a la realidad se dio cuenta de que el dueño de esa voz, bastante tiempo después, estaba besando sus labios, volviendo todos sus sueños y fantasías desde hace muchos años en realidad.

Su primer beso fue bajo la lluvia y con la persona que siempre había deseado, con la persona que nunca en su vida podría haber besado, y con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Su platónico Gakupo-nii-chan, su imposible Gakupo-sensei, y su verdadero amor, Gakupo.

Cuando Gakupo se separó de Gumi, observó su pacífico y levemente sonrojado rostro durante unos breves segundos, luego la abrazó con suavidad.

- Perdóname, por lo que acabas de ver… ¡No podía soportarlo! Tenía que sacarte de mi mente de alguna forma, por lo que intenté enamorarme de otra persona, y pensé que de Luka sería más sencillo, ya que alguna vez estuvimos juntos…

- ¿Sacarme… de tu mente…? –preguntó Gumi suavemente con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, su corazón se había acelerado.

- Gumi-chan, no puedo dejar de mirarte con otros ojos, por más que lo intente. Siempre has sido importante en mi vida, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre has sido importante en mi corazón…

- ¿Eh? – pronunció en un susurro aún un poco aturdida. ¿Qué significaba todo lo que estaba diciendo? Estaba intentando hacer memoria para encontrar el momento en el cual se había quedado dormida.

- Gumi-chan… Yo te amo.

Al momento en el que Gakupo pronunció esas palabras, tomó el rostro de Gumi con ambas manos y estampó un dulce y delicado beso sobre sus labios. Aquel beso lleno de ternura y amor fue correspondido a su vez por una Gumi que se sentía en los cielos. Aquel tacto era tan real que no podía ser confundido por un sueño, pero si aún así su mente era tan buena engañándola, rogaba que por favor nada la despertara.

Las gotas de lluvia corrían a través de sus facciones, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de la adolescente. Sentía su pecho lleno de un sentimiento abrazador que envolvía lentamente todo su ser, mientras que su corazón daba incesables brincos de gozo. Fue un beso largo, cálido y lento. Cuando se separaron se observaron profundamente a los ojos, transmitiendo lo más hermoso de sus sentimientos, aquella intensa emoción que ambos compartían, y que los unía sin importar lo que eran ni lo que debían ser.

- Yo también… -susurró Gumi con suavidad- Siempre… siempre…

Pero dejó su frase inconclusa, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su inalcanzable amor, alzándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, aferrándose a su cuello, mientras él acariciaba su rostro, luego, abrazaba su espalda.

Se habían besado durante tanto rato, que ya no había ni un alma en los alrededores, ya que todo ser se había refugiado, salvo aquellos dos enamorados que entre ellos se las arreglaban para mantener el calor de sus cuerpos. Definitivamente, todo lo que había sentido Gumi en su niñez no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, un bobo encaprichamiento de una niña no era ni un décimo del amor que sentía en su corazón. Si un auto la arrollaba en ese mismo momento le daba igual, ya que se sentía libre de morir completamente feliz.

"Con Gumi-chan… me siento completo…"pensó Gakupo sin separarse aún de su beso. "Esto es algo que nunca había sentido antes… ni siquiera con Luka en mi adolescencia… Siento que a Gumi-chan… nunca podría dejarla ir… sino podría colapsar".

Cuando por fin separaron sus labios se miraron al rostro con una sonrisa sobre sus bocas, y rieron tímidamente bajo la lluvia. Luego unieron sus cuerpos en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

- ¿Gumi-chan…?

- ¿Mmm? –respondió ella con los ojos cerrados sin moverse ni un poco.

- Parece que la lluvia no quiere parar…

- ¿Y eso qué? –preguntó en la misma posición con una pacífica sonrisa sobre sus labios, acurrucada entre los brazos de Gakupo.

- No quiero que pesques un resfriado… ¿Gumi-chan? –volvió a insistir Gakupo al ser ignorado.

- Sólo un poco más… -suplicó Gumi aferrada a él.

Gakupo la abrazó con más fuerza, hundiéndola aún más sobre su pecho, apoyando su rostro sobre su cabeza. Luego buscó su rostro y estampó un dulce y breve beso sobre sus labios.

- Vamos, estás toda empapada… te llevo a casa –dijo Gakupo con una tranquila y amable sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Gumi no podía negarle nada con esa sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que no mostró resistencia esta vez. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su corazón, mientras que Gakupo tomaba la otra entre la suya. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, resignados al ya estar completamente empapados, Gakupo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gumi. La pequeña reemplazó su apenado rostro por una tierna sonrisa, más no pudo hacer nada con los latidos de su corazón.

…

- Bueno, aquí estamos. Parece que ha dejado de llover…

Gumi no se movió ni un centímetro, ya que no se quería separar de Gakupo.

- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la entrada –le ofreció Gakupo al momento de bajarse del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto- Señorita… -dijo extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Gumi sonrió divertida al momento que aceptaba la mano de su novio y se bajó del auto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Gumi puso una expresión de tristeza al darse cuenta de que el momento de la despedida lamentablemente había llegado, por mucho que había intentado aplazarlo.

- Gumi-chan… no pongas esa cara, me entristece verte así… -dijo Gakupo, luego sonrió amablemente al darse cuenta del motivo de su lamentable expresión- No te preocupes, nos vemos el lunes…

Pero Gumi tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si llegara nuevamente el amanecer todo volvería a ser como antes… que todo aquello se convirtiera en un utópico recuerdo de una ilusión…

Al momento que Gakupo se dio vuelta para devolverse a su auto, su manga fue detenida por una blanca mano.

- Sensei… -pronunció Gumi sonrojada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó dulcemente Gakupo mientras se daba vuelta para observarla de frente.

- ¿Podría… b-besarme? Por favor… -pidió sonrojándose aún más.

Gakupo sonrió con dulzura al oír la tierna petición de esa linda criatura, luego tomó una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos y la besó con ternura en los labios.

- Hasta el lunes… -pronunció antes de marcharse.

Gumi respondió únicamente asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que una vez más su voz la había traicionado, luego entró casi flotando a su casa.

* * *

><p>Aquel día lunes, cada mirada que Gakupo y Gumi intercambiaban no era sino con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Intentaron no hablar mucho para disimular su prohibida relación. Cuando no tenían clase juntos, Gumi no lo sacaba de su mente, al igual que Gakupo, quien la tenía presente en sus pensamientos en todo momento. Estaban completamente enamorados.<p>

Al finalizar la jornada, Gakupo fue a buscarla a su salón.

- ¡Gumi-chan! –la llamó desde afuera, asegurándose antes de que no hubiese ningún alumno presente.

- ¡Gakupo-sensei! –exclamó con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Vámonos a casa juntos, como en los viejos tiempos… te llevo, claro –declaró con una sonrisa.

Gumi dejó escapar una breve risita antes de tomar apresuradamente sus cosas e incorporarse rápidamente, llegando casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su profesor. Cuando llegó a su lado enlazaron sus manos con ternura, luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento en una animada charla, como en los viejos tiempos, a diferencia de su evidente amor.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Gumi, Gakupo nuevamente se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto…

... Varios minutos habían transcurrido desde que el motor se había detenido, y aquellos dos enamorados no separaban sus labios, como si fuese una especie de compensación por lo poco que pidieron estar cerca durante el día. Las puntas de los pies de Gumi se comenzaban a adormecer, pero se negaba a separarse de su beso. Gakupo la alzó entre sus brazos mientras la abrazaba, poniéndola más arriba en altura, por lo que se les hizo más fácil aún seguir besándose. Luego de unos minutos, sus brazos comenzaron a ceder, por lo que apoyó a Gumi sobre su auto, y continuaron su eterno beso. Las aves comenzaron a cantar en señal de la llegada del atardecer. Sólo en ese entonces notaron el tiempo que habían llevado besándose, por lo que a duras penas decidieron separarse. Caminaron tomados de la mano los poco pasos que había hasta la entrada de la casa de Gumi.

- Nos vemos mañana… -dijo Gakupo estampando un dulce beso en su boca, el que duró más de la cuenta a causa de Gumi.

- ¿Me volverás a venir a dejar a casa? –preguntó tímidamente la chica de ojos verdes.

- Por su puesto –respondió él acariciando su cabeza, la cual ya no se encontraba tan baja en comparación cómo era antes, encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa y el leve rubor del rostro de Gumi como respuesta… Todo en el mundo valía la pena por ver esa sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió Gumi mirándolo con dulzura.

- Hasta mañana –repitió Gakupo acariciando el rostro de su amada, antes de darle un suave beso sobre su frente, y retirarse de una vez por todas.

Gumi dio un largo suspiro al entrar en su casa, al igual que Gakupo al entrar en su auto… todo era simplemente perfecto.

Pero una grieta del destino podía arruinar por completo aquella perfección, y se trataba precisamente de un testigo, que si bien no vio nada, pudo escuchar a la perfección su cercana relación a través del diálogo… no podía ser sino la persona quien poseía más autoridad en la institución, el mismísimo director…

* * *

><p>OMFG CHAN! El director los pilló! Bueno, técnicamente no vio nada, pero sospecha! O:! oh dios! Bueno, he ahí el título del capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado mucho leerlo, al igual ke a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo :) NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS! :3 kiero saber ke les pareció el capítulo n_n<p>

Kiero mandarle un saludo a Luna-Oscura10, gracias por tu mensaje-review xD gracias por tu apoyo y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo n_n

También le kiero dar gracias a "una lectora" ke a pesar de ser anónima me madó un review, muchas gracias por salvar una banana de la aplanadora :D tb a RinForever, gracias por salvar una banana n_n

Y como siempre, gracias a ti lucía, tus reviews me alegran el día siempre (la semana, en realidad) muchas gracias por tu apoyo! n_n

Y bueno, también a todos mis lectores tímidos para dejar reviews (o flojos xD) ke de todas maneras se agradece que sigan mi historia (aunke a veces me gustaría ke me lo hiciesen saber ¬w¬)

:D atención a toda la gente X3! les hice un fanservice! xD no, en serio, se trata de un video ke hice pensando en ustedes :3 (ke gay sonó eso xD) bueno, básicamente hice un mix de los primeros 1:30 segundos de la canción de magnet, en donde puse la versión de Rin y Len, Miku y Luka y la de Gumi y Gakupo n_n y la decoré con mis mejores fotitos :3 asike si les dan ganas de ver cómo kedó, no duden en ver le video, pero no hoy ni mañana, sino cuando lo suba a youtube xD de todos modos me hice una cuenta especial en youtube (de nombre AiUtae, of course xD) asike no creo ke les sea dificil encontrarlo, aunke de todas formas pondré el link separado por espacios para ke se vea en alguno de estos espacios de post en algún proximo capítulo. Volviendo al tema del video, verdaderamente se los recomiendo (a pesar de ser un poco corto) siento ke me kedó genial x3! (una recomendación, vean detenidamente las imágenes de Len nwn)

Bueno, el título del próximo capítulo es: "Malentendido" no se lo pierdan!

Hasta el viernes~ nwn


	12. Malentendido

Capítulo 12: Malentendido.

Lamentablemente, el lunes había llegado. Miku había dudado en asistir a la escuela, definitivamente no se encontraba preparada para ver el rostro de Luka… no sabía si podría contener el llanto si la mirase a los ojos. Pero no podía permitir que su estado emocional afectase su rendimiento escolar, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de encerrarse un día más en su habitación, a salvo en casa.

Pero fue difícil evitar todo tipo de contacto con dicha dama, ya que al ser su profesora tutora la vio lamentablemente a primera hora de la mañana. Su presencia provocaba una presión sobre su pecho, y las ganas de llorar inevitablemente se asomaban, alertando a sus ojos, todavía manteniendo la vista fija al suelo… toda la clase.

Lo normal era que Miku permitiese que todos se fueran al toque de la campana para observar todo el tiempo posible a Luka, incluyendo el tiempo en que tardaba en ordenar sus cosas para dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Pero aquella ocasión, apenas sonó la campana se levantó lo más rápido posible de su asiento y corrió hacia el exterior del salón, siendo la primera persona en salir, llamando levemente la atención, ya que el resto de los estudiantes tardaron un poco en reaccionar, sin mencionar que se tomaron su tiempo en guardar sus cosas. Pero a cierta persona no le llamó tan sólo "levemente" la atención, provocando una expresión de duda en su rostro con el ceño fruncido… Luka notó que durante toda la clase Miku no había levantado su mirada, impidiéndole ver sus hermosos y claros ojos. Lo usual era que Miku mantuviese su mirada clavada sobre ella, echándole apenas un vistazo al pizarrón durante sus clases. Incluso provocaba que muchas veces Luka quedara en blanco al perderse en ese par de brillantes ojos. Por lo que el hecho que la estaba ignorando no pasó desapercibido…

Miku corrió incesablemente lo más lejos que pudo para no encontrarse con la hermosa y dolorosa mirada de ese divino ser, mientras que lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos negándose a salir aún. Miku no lo entendía, pero no podía apartar su mano de su pecho, como si de esa forma estuviese tratando de evitar el dolor en su corazón. "Genial" pensó con tristeza al recordar que el último periodo escolar también sería con Luka. Debía encontrar la forma de fortalecer su mente y su corazón para no colapsar al final de día.

Miku evitó a Luka durante todo el día, cuando se asomaba en un pasillo ella cambiaba su dirección, cuando en una ocasión pasó por fuera de su salón y miró hacia adentro ella escondió su rostro entre sus brazos… pero la hora de la verdad ya había llegado…

Mientras todos los alumnos hacían su reverencia para saludar al profesor, Miku mantuvo siempre su mirada baja. No la levantó en toda la clase, a pesar de sentir los acusadores ojos de su profesora sobre ella. Cuando sonó la campana luego de una larga clase para ambas, Miku volvió a ser la primera en levantarse precipitadamente de su lugar.

- ¡Hatsune-san! –La detuvo aquella hermosa y un tanto alterada voz- Necesito que te quedes unos minutos en el salón.

Miku escuchó la solicitud de su profesora sin darse vuelta en ningún momento para mirarla directamente, pero se quedó de pie inmóvil en ese mismo lugar como respuesta.

Luka esperó pacientemente a que todos los alumnos desalojaran el salón, tranquila ya que había capturado por fin la atención de la pequeña y dulce adolescente de cabellos largos. Cuando el último estudiante que quedaba salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a Miku, quien poseía aún su mirada baja en una angustiada expresión. A Luka, al darse cuenta de que aun cuando había llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba ella mantenía su mirada fija al suelo, la invadió la desesperación. Tomó sus hombros con ambas manos, provocando que ella bajara aún más su rostro y se mordiera los labios, tratando de evitar las lágrimas en reacción al contacto. Luka la arrastró hasta arrinconarla contra una pared, a lo que Miku se vio obligada a levantar su mirada frente a ella, pero al intentar volver a bajarla, Luka sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándola a mantenerla.

- ¿Por qué me evitas? –preguntó con seriedad.

En ese momento Miku rompió en lágrimas, las que corrían dolorosamente sobre su rostro.

- Luka-sensei… -pronunció entre su llanto, mientras su rostro seguía prisionero entre la mano de esa hermosa criatura- Usted… ¿Usted está saliendo con alguien? –Mencionó en tono interrogativo para disimular- usted… el sábado… en el parque… -sollozó al momento que su voz se había quebrado a causa del llanto.

Luka abrió los ojos de sobremanera a causa de la sorpresa, la que venía acompañada de preocupación, comprendiendo automáticamente la razón de su llanto al escuchar su comentario.

Miku cerró los ojos para evitar su mirada, mientras continuaba con su ahogado llanto.

- ¿Acaso viste…? –trató de confirmar Luka con expresión aún atónita.

Aquellas palabras aumentaron la intensidad del llanto de la chica, respondiendo con lágrimas su pregunta. Una presión oprimió el corazón de Luka, quien sabía que las explicaciones servirían de nada, sobre todo con la adolescente perdida en el llanto, negándose a abrir sus ojos. Pero Luka logró que los abriera, deteniendo su desesperado llanto de paso, con algo que valía mucho más que veinte explicaciones, un fogoso y dulce beso sobre sus vírgenes labios…

Miku pestañeó confundida, con los ojos más abiertos que la superficie del océano. Su rostro se sonrojó de manera instantánea, su corazón aumentaba su confusión en múltiples latidos acelerados. Sentía el contacto con sus labios, el cual tanto había soñado, junto con el tacto de su suave y cálida mano que sostenía su rostro. La pared que la oprimía por la espalda impedía todo tipo de escape, si es que su cuerpo aún poseía la capacidad de movilización. Luka, al separarse de Miku, observó el sorprendido y sonrojado rostro de la chica, y sonrió para sí misma al momento que la soltaba, liberándola de toda opresión. Intentó percatarse de algún tipo de reacción, la cual fue completamente nula. Miku no se movía ni un milímetro, ni siquiera por efecto de su respiración, ya que ésta también se encontraba ausente.

Luka dio un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Antes de salir del salón le lanzó una mirada a Miku, quien todavía se encontraba completamente paralizada, observándola fijamente con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- Je –pronunció Luka en un susurro con una sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada.

Al momento que cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Miku bajó la cabeza como primera reacción, sin eliminar la sorpresa sobre su rostro. A pesar de que su respiración se había pausado, ésta no volvió de golpe, sino en una lenta inhalación, volviéndose más profundas las que le seguían. Todo en su cuerpo se encontraba en cámara lenta, a excepción de su agitado corazón, que se negaba a callar dentro de su pecho.

Recién en ese momento Miku pudo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sobresaltó en una audible reacción, pestañeó con rapidez, luego tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, un suspiro se escapó de ellos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes golpes dentro de él con facilidad. Su expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una completamente conmovida cuando una ola de un cálido sentimiento inundó su corazón, seguida de una leve sonrisa.

"Ella… me besó…" pensó con el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillando. Sus sentimientos eran insuficientes al ser llamados con un simple _te quiero__**. **_"La amo." Pensó ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>*inserte música romántica* chananaaaan (8) ok, el final de este cap es como para decir aaaaawww xD pero respecto el resto del capítulo debo decir CHAN! XD ooooooh dios! Miku kedó con la mala impresión del beso de Gakupo con Luka y se hundió en la depresión como hikikomori todo el fin de semana D: pero todo era simplemente un <em>malentendido <em>n_n y ahora que los sentimientos de Miku se han aclarado por fin, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora? O: pronto lo sabrán 1313

Lucía, realmente me haces reir cada viernes xD adoro tus comentarios :3 respecto a Flipnote Hatena, lamentablemente no lo conozco, pero me entró curiosidad e interés de ver lo ke haces en tu tiempo libre n_n mm respecto a las actualizaciones, por lo mismo decidí subir los cap una vez por semana, porke en realidad me es molesto ke grandes fanfikers no continúan con las historias, de hecho, llevo esperando al igual ke tú un magnet desde hace mil meses u.u (realmente tengo ganas de continuar leyéndolo, me enganchó muchísimo!) (comienzo a sospechar ke eso tuvo algo ke ver con mi inspiración a escribir este mismo con Luka y Miku, aunque en realidad son bastante distintos xD), y al momento de escribir mi historia me dije a mi misma: yo seré diferente! :) pienso en los lectores :B pero si bien, mi próxima historia de Rin y Len pretendo subirla más seguido que una vez por semana n_n tengo intenciones de subirla cuando acabe de subir a magnet story…

Querida una lectora: de nuevo, mil gracias por tu review :) kyaa! X3 tienes una amiga ke tb lee mi fic? eso es genial! me hace muy feliz! n_n así pueden comentarlo xD dile ke me deje un review un día de estos xD si te haces una cuenta de fanfiction porfavor tienes ke decirme tu nombre de usuario n_n (no es para acosarte, tranquila xD)

Bueno, respecto al video de youtube, comming soon n_n ya cree la cuenta de youtube, solo tengo ke descifrar como subir el video xD además de los formatos y blablabla~ lo subiré en la semana sieske puedo D: porke comenzaré periodo de pruebas de fin de semestre (una tras otra D:) pero como uds deberían saber, no afectará en lo más minimo la actualización ;) un review de animos no me venría nada mal T-T xD además, claro, de saber sus opiniones :3

Amigo mios ya no queda nada! T^T el próximo capítulo se titula: "Una llamada telefónica" no se lo pierdan :')

Hasta la próxima semana! n_n


	13. Una llamada telefónica

Holaa! Ke tal estuvo su semana? n_n espero ke bien, aki les traigo un very especial cap de los gemelos :) Y esto es lo que hace Ai-sama en su fin de semana, tipear los extensos capítulos que le kedan de este fanfic que están escritos en su cuaderno especial mientras devora una caja de pokys xD (los amo :3)

u.u debo decirles ke este fic ya está llegando a su fin, asike espero ke disfruten este capítulo muuuucho :D i de paso, debo decir ADVERTENCIA! : lemmon! X3 xD eso n_n no les kito más tiempo asíke adelante, no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: Una llamada telefónica<p>

La chica rubia tenía un libro entre sus manos, mientras que a su lado estaba su hermano gemelo recostado viendo la televisión. Aquella oscurecida tarde de domingo, como ambos habían tomado ya un baño, pasaban el rato en la sala de estar. Él estaba tan tranquilo, con su largo cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, mientras que ella apenas se podía concentrar en su lectura. Lo que había ocurrido el día anterior no podía dejarla tranquila. Len había tenido una cita, por más que había intentado disimularlo. Rin no era tonta, además, lo había oído hablar por teléfono en su habitación arreglando el encuentro. "De seguro es esa chica de preparatoria del coro…" pensaba Rin angustiada. En ese momento, el inesperado sonido del teléfono la distrajo, más apenas alerto a Len.

- Rin, ¿puedes contestar tú? –le pidió perezosamente su hermano.

Ella dio un suspiro antes de cerrar su libro y levantarse del sofá para responder al teléfono.

- Hola, residencia Kagamine, ¿con quién hablo? –preguntó Rin al momento que activaba el altavoz.

- Ah, hola, soy Gumi… ¿Está Len? –dijo una voz a través del teléfono.

Al momento que Len escuchó la voz de Gumi, una sonrisa se asomó sobre su rostro, y abandonó su perezosa posición levantándose energéticamente para contestarle a su amiga. Pero Rin, al reconocer la voz de la muchacha colgó el teléfono de forma precipitada en un estruendoso y seco sonido.

- ¡Rin! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Len molesto.

- ¡¿Quién es ella? –gritó Rin con la cabeza agachada, con su mano aún sobre el auricular.

Len abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver lágrimas asomarse sobre el rostro de su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ¡¿Por qué no me respondes? –insistió enfurecida.

- R-Rin… -pronunció Len con la preocupación sobre el rostro, sin abandonar su sorpresa- Estás llorando…

Recién en ese momento, Rin cayó en la cuenta de su llanto.

- ¿Acaso no me dijiste… que nunca me abandonarías?... Aquella vez… -susurró secándose sus lágrimas.

Len se acercó a ella a paso pausado. Cuando la alcanzó, levantó su rostro desde su mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos, que al momento de mirarle derramaron otra lágrima.

- Y mantengo mi promesa –pronunció Len firmemente con seriedad.

"Dios santo, lo quiero tanto…" pensó Rin derramando otra lágrima, la cual Len secó de su rostro, el cual había eliminado todo rastro de rabia, pero reflejaba angustia.

- No te preocupes, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros…

"Soy un idiota…" pensó Len. "¿Por qué habría de preocuparse? Somos hermanos…". Pero a él realmente le gustaría que así fuese… Pero, si Rin no se preocupaba por eso… entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? "Quiero decírselo… quiero que sepa que ella para mi es…" "Pero no puedo, es mi propio hermano" concluyó Rin en su mente con angustia. "Él no debe saberlo…" "Sino ella podía alejarse de mí…" "¿Quizás cómo reaccionaría?... Definitivamente…" "No puede saberlo… pero…" "Quiero decírselo" pensaron ambos gemelos. Sin siquiera notarlo, mientras vagaban sin rumbo en sus complementarios pensamientos, ambos sostenían las manos del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta… "Estoy atrapada" "En un romance imposible". Las manos de Len lentamente atraparon el rostro de Rin, mientras que ella agarraba sus muñecas.

El tiempo se había detenido, ese momento se hizo eterno, sumergidos en los ojos del otro, con un sentimiento abrazador y a la vez doloroso. Len acariciaba el rostro de su gemela con los pulgares, mientras que ella apretaba más y más sus antebrazos, ambos con la preocupación sobre sus rostros. Ellos no podían confesar los sentimientos de su amor prohibido, mucho menos con palabras, pero si de alguna forma… podían dejar de contenerse más, ya que tanto daño les provocaba. Pero todos esos pensamientos quedaron en el aire cuando concretaron un profundo pero delicado beso, que provenía por parte de ambos. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, aquel fruto prohibido los llevaba tentando hace bastante tiempo, lo deseaban… lo habían estado deseando durante tanto tiempo, no podían seguir conteniéndose, ni por su propio bien… Pero la sorpresa los invadió a ambos al ser correspondido su prohibido beso. Se separaron bruscamente buscando respuesta sobre los ojos del otro, al momento que se dieron cuenta de que ambos poseían la misma duda al tener la misma reacción.

- Len… -pronunció Rin conmovida, quien sentía que ardía su corazón.

- Rin, ¿tú también…?

Pero al darse cuenta de que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento imperdonable volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso fogoso, abrazando sus cuerpos con desesperación, dificultando aún más la capacidad de respiración y aumentando la necesidad del aire. Pero eso no importaba, nada de eso importaba, sólo pensaban en poseer más y más al otro, a pesar de ser algo que no estaba permitido. Esos labios que tanto habían anhelado, ese suave tacto que siempre habían imaginado, ese fuerte reloj que golpeaba incesablemente sus pechos con rudeza, esa desbordante pasión que se transmitían al otro. Cada vez se abrazaban con más fuerza, impidiendo que nada los separase. Jugaban con fuego, pero ya no podían vivir sin él, habían caído en la dependencia de aquella llama, por mucho que los quemase no podían vivir sin ese calor, a pesar de que apostaban sus almas en ese juego.

Al separarse de su beso, las respiraciones de ambos estaba excesivamente agitada, ambos poseían sus rostros sonrojados.

- Len, te quiero tanto… Len… -pronunció ella entre jadeos.

- Rin… por tanto tiempo… -dejó el rubio la frase inconclusa.

- ¡Pero no podía! Sabía que debía alejarte de mi mente…

- Alejarte de mi corazón…

- ¡Pero no pude! ¡No pude intentar alejarme de ti!

- No pude evitar este sentimiento.

- Nunca podría perdonarme…

- Si te llegase a perder…

- Yo moriría sin ti…

- Rin…

- ¡Len…!

- ¡Te amo! –pronunciaron ambos a la vez, mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un húmedo e intenso beso, el cual duró años.

Negaban a separarse, aun sin poder respirar, no querían separarse del otro, sentían que morirían si lo hiciesen. Cada vez que cambiaban su cabeza se posición aprovechaban de dar un breve respiro, sin separar sus labios. Len sujetaba la cabeza de su hermana, entrelazando sus dedos con su rubio cabello. Rin sujetaba su cuello, su rostro, su espalda sobre sus hombros…

- Te amo… ¡Te amo! –suspiró Len entre su beso.

Rin aprovechó el momento que Len abrió su boca para introducir su lengua dentro de ella, una vez que había recuperado el aliento. No quería parar… no podía parar. Necesitaba de Len, como si fuese una droga. Pero por mucho que se besasen, al parecer, aun así no era suficiente.

- Todo… lo quiero todo… -susurró Rin, al momento que Len desviaba sus labios hacia su cuello, provocando que se estremeciera.

Rin levantó su rostro para darle mayor acceso a su gemelo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su lengua sobre su cuello, lo que volvió al adolescente loco. Se aferró aún más de ella, y comenzó a marcar territorio sobre la blanca piel de su cuello, descendiendo por la clavícula, dirigiéndose a sus hombros, deslizando sus ropas a través de estos. Rin soltó un breve y profundo suspiro al sentir los dedos de Len sobre sus hombros, seguidos de su húmeda lengua con breves chupetones que dejaban su piel enrojecida. Rin apretó sus dedos sobre su espalda al sentir el tacto… Pero a pesar de que eso le encantaba… seguía siendo insuficiente. Levantó el rostro de Len con ambas manos y volvió a besar sus labios con ardor y pasión. Él sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo con aquel excitante beso, por lo que levantó a su gemela entre sus brazos, y se dirigió a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a sus padres. Depositó a su hermana sobre la vasta cama con suavidad.

- Nunca te dejaré ir… -pronunció con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo hagas nunca… -le rogó Rin volviendo a besarlo con pasión.

Aunque las puertas del infierno se abriesen en ese preciso momento, jamás, jamás se separarían. Aunque la salvación se les concediese con la condición de que detuviese todo en ese mismo instante, Len no se alejaría nunca de su hermana, ya que ni entrar diez veces en el paraíso se comparaba con el amor que sentía por ella. Ni Rin tampoco iba a permitírselo, no podía soportar la idea de separarse de su amado y deseado gemelo. Quería fundir sus almas en ese mágico momento. "Rin… si te toco, ya no habrá vuelta atrás…" "No me importa lo que me pase, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí… por favor, dime que esto no es un error…". Ambos se comunicaban casi por telepatía, comprendían perfectamente lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

- Por favor… no pares… -susurró Rin.

Pero aunque Len quisiese parar, nunca podría, ya que se atraían como dos imanes, ya no había vuelta atrás… Aunque fuese raro, inmoral y anti-ético, solo importaban ellos dos en ese momento, y la roja manzana que compartían con amor, fundiéndose sus lenguas en el otro.

Len comenzó un suave y lento trayecto sobre una de las piernas de Rin, las que estaban descubiertas a causa de la corta y blanca camisa de dormir de seda que usaba, sin despegar sus labios. Rin se estremeció levemente, pegándose más a su hermano. Él, con los ojos cerrados aún negándose a separarse de su beso, pasó su mano sobre sus caderas y la tomó por la espalda, acercándola más su cuerpo al suyo. Ese simple contacto ponía a la chica nerviosa, y más aún con sus bragas descubiertas. Aunque Len mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados, ella estaba consciente de que los volvería a abrir y la miraría, por lo que intentó prolongar su beso lo que más pudo.

Pero para Len simplemente besarse no era lo que planeaba, ni era mucho menos suficiente, y eso era más que obvio. El calor de sus cuerpos se hizo evidente mediante el sudor, la humedad presente en sus labios se había propagado por la mayor parte de su piel, tanto en la de Rin como la de Len.

Len intentó separarse de los labios de Rin para llegar un poco más lejos, pero ella se lo impidió, negándose a dejarlo ir. Tanto tiempo soñando y deseando de forma inconsciente, e incluso imaginado en varias ocasiones, el dulce tacto de sus labios, y ahora que por fin podía sentirlo no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran, no al menos hasta quedar satisfecha, aunque bien sabía que nunca se iba a cansar del delicioso sabor de los labios de Len.

Él se desconcertó un poco por el impedimento impuesto por su gemela, pero luego sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que ella le pedía más de él. Si es que ella quería aún seguir sintiendo aquello, no se imaginaba como llegaría a reaccionar más adelante, con lo que sabía que vendría a continuación…

Len intentó hacerla ceder, deslizando suavemente la mano que se encontraba sobre su espalda de forma muy lenta. Al notar que aún se negaba a separarse de sus labios, procedió a acariciar con la otra mano, haciendo un lente recorrido subiendo por sus piernas. Rin se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero no se separo ni un milímetro de su boca. "¿Así que aún no es suficiente?" pensó Len mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, el cual comenzó desde la piel de la suave espalda de su hermana acercándose cada vez más a su parte frontal, pasando por su plano vientre, subiendo lentamente.

Rin no podía más con su sonrojo, su corazón daba golpes cada vez más y más fuertes a medida que subía la traviesa mano de Len. "Oh no…" pensó avergonzada al notar que su mano no se detenía a pesar de estar llegando a ese lugar. Len se encontraba realmente divertido, disfrutando de las inocentes reacciones de su hermana mientras la torturaba lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos. Rin se encontraba completamente nerviosa, pero su vergüenza le impedía acabar con el prolongado beso, hasta que un gemido que se escapó de sus labios la obligó a separarse bruscamente de su boca cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Len sobre uno de sus senos. Al rubio le agradó mucho la última reacción que presentó la muchacha, por lo que siguió acariciando esa área, primero con suavidad, luego con más vehemencia, aumentando también la intensidad de sus reacciones mientras realizaba dicha tarea.

Mientras Rin emitía leves gemidos, Len comenzó a levantar la camisa de dormir con su mano libre, la cual se encontraba sobre una de sus piernas, deslizando lentamente la suave tela para descubrir sus pechos. Rin arqueó las cejas en una expresión de preocupación junto con su indisimulado rubor al descubrir el propósito de Len, mientras que su vergüenza aún se negaba a desaparecer. Agarró con una de sus manos el otro extremo de su vestido, impidiéndole a Len continuar con su acción, quien al encontrar obstáculo la miró con expresión confundida. Rin, al encontrarse con sus ojos, incómodamente desvió la mirada parpadeando múltiples veces, son su rostro completamente sonrojado. Len soltó una breve risita y se inclinó hacia su oreja, la cual comenzó a lamer suavemente con malicia, provocando la distracción de su gemela junto con una serie de gemidos. Mientras ella aún seguía aturdida, él continuó con el trayecto de la prenda, rozando además su cuerpo, deslizándola con sus dedos con suma delicadeza. Rin aún no había alcanzado a reaccionar frente al más reciente movimiento de Len, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en su pequeña trampa ya era demasiado tarde, ya que al segundo siguiente sus pechos se habían descubierto por completo. Len se detuvo a observarlos, paralizándose completamente, con sus párpados más abiertos de lo normal y con un ligero brillo sobre sus ojos, sin pasar por alto el sonrojo de su rostro. "Es realmente hermosa" pensaba mientras aún la observaba con admiración. Rin se comenzó a preocupar por la reacción de su hermano, sobre todo porque habían transcurrido varios segundos y aún permanecía inmóvil. "Oh no… De seguro está pensando que son muy pequeños" pensó con preocupación sonrojándose aún más. "Estúpido cuerpo subdesarrollado" se lamentó en su mente mientras le lanzaba una lamentable mirada de vergüenza a su gemelo. Len soltó otra risita al ver el sonrojado rostro de Rin con tanta ternura.

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas tanto? –Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa- te he visto muchas veces desnuda.

- Sí, pero antes éramos niños –se excusó Rin resoplando- Además… n-no han crecido mucho desde entonces…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? A mí me parece que han crecido bastante.

- No tanto como me gustaría… -pronunció Rin con decepción.

- Creo que son del tamaño ideal –concluyó Len sonrojándose- Son definitivamente perfectos –dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar brevemente sus labios con ternura- Eres bellísima…

Rin le mostró una dulce sonrisa en respuesta, eliminando todo tipo de resistencia cuando Len se deshizo de una vez por todas de su molesto vestido, incluso levantando los brazos para facilitárselo un poco. Cuando Len lanzó la prenda lejos, Rin volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Mientras seguían besándose con dulzura, Len comenzó a deshacerse de su prenda superior, al momento que Rin lo ayudaba, separando sus labios únicamente para deshacerse de la prenda por completo. Cuando los pechos de Rin se pusieron en contacto con el torso desnudo de Len, el adolescente sintió que sus pulmones no tenían límite de aire en la profunda inhalación que realizó en ese momento, su corazón latía a mil por hora y con tanta fuerza que Rin podía sentir los intensos golpes sobre su propio pecho. Rin besó sus labios con mayor intensidad, completamente conmovida al sentir los latidos de su hermano golpear con ternura incesablemente sobre su corazón, mientras pasaba los brazos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo más a sí misma. Len no se quedó atrás, y abrazó a su hermana acariciando su desnuda espalda, mientras que su corazón se negaba a callar dentro de su pecho.

Luego de bastante rato de estarse besando, separaron sus labios más sin acabar su beso por completo. Len bajó la mirada hacia los pechos de Rin, sonriendo sonrojado al volver a encontrarse con sus ojos. Comenzó a bajar su cabeza lentamente, tratando de mantener la mirada con su gemela, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba a medida que descendía. Se quedó frente a sus senos observándolos con detención, contemplando su perfecta redondez… era la primera vez que veía los pechos de una chica tan de cerca; y no eran los pechos de una chica común, sino los de su preciada hermana gemela. Sus pequeños y rosados pezones le daban cierto brillo, como la fresa a un pastel, haciéndolos parecer más apetitosos. Len quería tocarlos… pero más que eso, quería saborearlos. Redondeó con sus dedos ambos pezones masajeándolos circularmente, y se inclinó sobre uno para saborearlo con la punta de su lengua, provocando que Rin gimiese. Luego comenzó a lamerlo con toda su lengua, cubriendo la zona por completo, sin desatender el otro, el cual era estimulado por sus mágicos dedos. En cuanto acabó con uno, siguió con el otro, invirtiendo los papeles de sus dedos con su lengua. La respiración de Rin ya se había vuelto pesada, sin dejar de lado los gemidos que se le escapaban por sus labios. Aquella caricia se sentía demasiado placentera. Mientras Len se ocupaba de sus senos, ella acariciaba su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos entre su largo y revoltoso cabello rubio, provocándole una sensación muy agradable al adolescente.

Una vez que los pezones de Rin se volvieron completamente duros, Len comenzó a pellizcarlos con intensidad, induciendo pequeños mordiscos. La adolescente ya comenzaba a sentir los apretones que producía su intimidad, lo que evidenciaba que se estaba excitando. Comenzó a gemir con mayor frecuencia, incitando a Len a realizar su próximo movimiento, ya que él ansiaba oírlos con mayor intensidad y un poco más subidos de tono. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la encendida mirada de su gemela, y se acercó a su rostro para iniciar una batalla de lenguas sin concretarse en un beso, entre ardientes lamidas y chupetones. Rin comenzó a deslizar los pantalones de Len, los cuales cedieron con suma facilidad, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, al igual que a Rin a excepción de su ausente sujetador.

Sin acabar su juego de lenguas, Len deslizó una de sus manos a lo largo de una de las piernas de Rin, subiendo por fuera, luego por dentro, acercándose más y más a su latiente intimidad a medida que subía con suma suavidad. El primer contacto fue provocado por dos dedos de Len, que se movían de forma como si estuviera tocando un bajo, de manera superficial y leve sobre la húmeda prenda.

Un sorprendido gemido fue el culpable de la derrota de Rin en la batalla, permitiéndole a la lengua de Len introducirse en su boca, mientras que sus traviesos dedos se encargaban de deshacerse de la prenda deslizándola a través de sus piernas. Rin se sonrojó al notar que su ropa interior se encontraba a la altura de sus rodillas, pero su siguiente reacción no podía ser sino un espasmo de placer cuando uno de los dedos de Len se adentró en su intimidad con suavidad. Al ver su positiva respuesta, Len decidió arriesgarse más, y comenzó a masajear con su dedo pulgar su clítoris de forma circular, provocando que se erectara de forma inmediata y que aumentara el líquido que emanaba de su interior, facilitando aún más la movilidad de su dedo y la entrada de un segundo. Comenzó a acariciarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente sobre sus paños menores, descubriendo cada rincón de su interior mientras que sus dedos se empapaban, tanto como hasta el punto de que el líquido se escurría por sus dedos hacia el exterior. Rin comenzaba a gritar de placer, no podía disimular su excitación, ya que era más que evidente. Len podía sentir las contracciones que ejercía el interior de Rin sobre sus dedos, que se movían ahora de forma que imitaban una penetración, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez por su abertura, escurriéndose su líquido por sus muslos y empapando las sábanas con su esencia.

Len se deshizo de una vez por todas de las bragas de Rin para poder abrir sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda. Rin no había alcanzado a reaccionar para el momento que Len sostenía sus rodillas abriéndolas de par en par. Sus mejillas se tornaron de una tonalidad rojiza debido a la vergüenza, mientras que el líquido no se dejaba de escurrir. Len comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su intimidad, subiendo a través de sus piernas mientras deslizaba su lengua, dejando rojizas marcas sobre sus muslos, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, estudiando cada una de sus expresiones. Sonrió con malicia al notar su apenada pero excitada expresión, mientras que se detenía a pocos centímetros de su entrada. La impaciencia se había hecho presente en la chica, provocando que aumentara la frecuencia de sus pulsaciones y la abundante salida de su líquido, mientras que Len la olfateaba aún con su maliciosa sonrisa sobre sus labios. Cerró sus ojos, gozoso de torturarla mientras sonreía, la expresión apenada de Rin se había vuelto desesperada. Len lamía la parte más superior de sus piernas, sin tocas su intimidad, cosa que a Rin la impacientaba aún más, tanto hasta el punto de emitir un sonido de quejido. Len soltó una breve y complacida risita.

- ¿De qué te estás quejando, hermanita? -preguntó de forma musical.

- Le~n –protestó en un quejido.

- Si te sigues quejando sin decirme nada, me iré a dormir a mi cuarto –amenazó Len poco serio.

- ¡No! –gritó Rin precipitadamente.

- Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Sabes bien… qué es lo que quiero…

- Y tú sabes bien que no te dejaría ni aunque me lo pidieses –dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Dicho aquello, Len se acercó a su entrada y puso su boca en contacto con su abertura, saboreando su abundante y dulce néctar, al momento que Rin dejó escapar un fuerte chillido mientras arrugaba las sábanas con sus dedos.

- Len… ¡Len! Ah… ¡Ah! Le-en… ¡Ah, Len! ¡LEN! –gemía Rin incesablemente sintiendo los movimientos de su lengua en su interior.

Len sentía las múltiples contracciones que se producían sobre su lengua, la cual exploraba todo el interior de su vagina, provocando que ella gritara repetidamente su nombre, como él tanto lo había deseado. Rin se sentía en los cielos, era la primera vez que sentía algo de esa magnitud, y estaba feliz de que aquellas deliciosas sensaciones las provocara su indebidamente amado y deseado hermano gemelo. Pero también quería hacerlo sentir en el paraíso, también quería hacerlo gritar su nombre en un tono lleno de placer, también quería hacerlo estremecerse y excitarse irremediablemente.

Tomó su rostro, el cual se encontraba en su entrepierna, con ambas manos, obligándolo a encontrarse con su mirada. El rostro de Len se encontraba completamente empapado hasta la nariz, por tanto cuando se encontró con los ojos de Rin se lamió los labios con ardor. Rin también se lamió los labios, pero en signo de querer lamer los suyos, lo que Len comprendió perfectamente y se inclinó sobre ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, para besar sus labios con pasión. Rin sentía el duro miembro de Len sobre su intimidad, separado únicamente por la negra ropa interior del muchacho. "Has caído perfectamente en mi trampa" pensó Rin al momento que deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de la prenda, agarrando el erecto miembro, provocando que Len gritara de placer en un intenso gemido. Rin sonrió maliciosamente, y en un ingenioso movimiento se colocó sobre Len y continuó masturbándolo, primero con suavidad, luego con más violencia, provocando que se intensificaran sus gemidos de placer. La prenda ya comenzaba a ser realmente molesta, así que Rin comenzó a deslizarla con disposición a deshacerse de ella. "Oh no…" pensó Len envuelto en el placer mientras se dejaba a la vista su grande y bien erecto miembro a causa de su excitación. Rin abrió los ojos de sobremanera al notar el increíble largo de éste y, una vez que se deshizo por completo de la prenda, procedió a agarrarlo con ambas manos, masajeándolo hasta la punta, provocando un gruñido cada vez que llegaba hasta ella. Un excitado gemido acompañado de un sonrojo se escapó de los labios de Len cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Rin sobre la punta de su tenso miembro. Rin sonrió satisfecha ante tal positiva reacción, y decidió llegar más lejos, ya que ella también quería oírlo pronunciar su nombre. Rodeó con su lengua toda la punta de su miembro, mientras estudiaba su rostro. Len apretaba los puños mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantener el control, lo que le fue completamente imposible cuando Rin metió todo su pene dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo primero con suavidad, luego frenéticamente. Len no podía resistirse más, comenzó a dar gritos de placer mientras acercaba la cabeza de Rin aún más a su miembro. La saliva de Rin se escurría sobre sus testículos, mientras que succionaba con velocidad y violencia, cosa que estaba enloqueciendo irremediablemente al adolescente. Len hervía, todo su cuerpo hervía, en especial la zona que Rin estaba succionando, su visión se comenzaba a nublar, gemidos se escapaban uno tras otro involuntariamente…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Rin! ¡Aahh! ¡RIN! –gemía a gritos de forma involuntaria.

Rin mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en su tarea, pero su movilidad disminuyó considerablemente a causa de la excesiva presión ejercida por las manos de Len sobre su cabeza, seguido de una espesa sustancia de una intensa temperatura que inundó su garganta, obligándola a tragar gran parte de ella, más sin poder evitar que se escurriera por las comisuras de sus labios. Cuando aquel líquido dejó de salir, Rin se separó de su miembro para encontrarse con un jadeante Len derrotado y extasiado por la reciente descarga de placer. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios, colocándose sobre él un poco más arriba de su miembro. Len, luego de lamer sus labios cayó en la cuenta de que Rin se encontraba sobre su barriga con las piernas abiertas, con su húmeda intimidad directamente en contacto con su cuerpo. La lujuria se apoderó de su ser, y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Rin, recuperando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos energía de forma inmediata, acorralándola debajo de su cuerpo, agarrando sus manos mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos, acomodado perfectamente entre sus piernas y con su miembro a pocos centímetros de su entrada. La miró fijamente antes de continuar, a lo que Rin respondió con una sonrisa mientras respiraba agitadamente. Len le sonrió de vuelta, jadeando a su vez, y puso en contacto sus gametos. Comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en Rin, quien ya había comenzado a gemir a partir del primer contacto. Len no se quedó atrás, el sonido de su placer también se hizo presente en la habitación. Ambos gemelos se sorprendieron un tanto al encontrar obstáculo y se miraron a los ojos. Rin sonrió mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, y entonces, Len aplicó más fuerza para eliminar la obstrucción uniendo su frente con la de su hermana. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas se comenzaron a hacer presentes cuando Len logró romper la barrera, seguido por el rojo fluido que se escurrió sobre las sábanas. Rin tenía la mandíbula contraída mientras apretaba las manos de Len con fuerza, un sollozo se le escapó de manera inevitable.

- ¡Rin! Discúlpame… ¿Te duele mucho?

Rin sonrió adolorida.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Estoy bien.

- ¿Estás segura? –insistió Len preocupado.

- Estoy perfectamente, no podía estar mejor, ya que estoy sólo contigo, Len…

Len le sonrió conmovido y se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarla con ternura, luego continuó adentrándose en ella sin obstáculo alguno. Cuando logró adentrarse por completo, comenzó a moverse en su interior lentamente, luego con mayor vehemencia. Rin a su vez también comenzó a moverse, encontrando su ritmo, el cual no tardó en sincronizarse con los movimientos de Len, volviéndose perfectamente coordinado. Encajaban en el otro a la perfección. Len comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre Rin, aumentando el placer de la pequeña, quien apretaba con fuerza sus manos mientras sus gritos y gemidos prevalecían de manera constante. Len rugía al sentir las contracciones de Rin junto con sus gritos de placer, comenzó a moverse más rápido y con cada vez más fuerza. Rin no podía más, ya estaba muy cerca de su límite…

- ¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡Len! –gimió mientras su vista se había empañado de placer.

Múltiples espasmos e incesantes contracciones apretaban el miembro de Len, quien al sentir tanta estimulación de las paredes uterinas de Rin debido a su orgasmo tampoco pudo contenerse más, y una oleada de su ardiente elixir inundó el interior de la adolescente. Ambos se sintieron en el mismísimo paraíso al llegar juntos al clímax, era una sensación inexplicable, extraordinariamente placentera, y que habían compartido juntos.

Antes de separar su coito, volvieron a besarse con ternura luego de tanta pasión. Len cayó sobre la almohada verdaderamente exhausto, jadeando al igual que su hermana, luchando para poder regular su respiración, mientras que sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente empapados de sudor. Cuando por fin pudieron controlar sus respiraciones, Rin lo miró y le sonrió. Len le sonrió a la vez y ambos rieron brevemente. Luego, Rin se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Len mientras él los cubría a ambos con las sábanas, luego abrazó a su desnuda gemela.

- Realmente te amo –dijo Rin cerrando los ojos.

- Yo te amo más –respondió Len besando su frente.

- Je, no creo que eso sea posible…

Hubo una leve pausa mientras seguían abrazados.

- ¿Len?

-¿Si?

- ¿Podemos faltar mañana al instituto?

Len soltó una tierna carcajada.

- Yo creo que sí –respondió con una sonrisa.

- Que bien… -pronunció en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida entre los brazos de su desnudo hermano gemelo.

- Buenas noches, mi linda princesa… -susurró Len a pesar de haber notado que Rin ya había sido vencida por el sueño, cayendo él a su vez profundamente dormido junto al calor del cuerpo de su hermana y amante.

* * *

><p>Nyaaaa~ nwn esté ha sido el lemmon más excitante y tierno a la vez que pude haber escrito :3 o almenos eso creo yo, adoro que al ser tan jóvenes aprendan juntos n_n aaaawwww twincest! ^-^ ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo n_n en todo caso, lamento haber sobre-explotado la palabra "prohibido" pero de vdd fue necesario, no había otra palabra que pudiese reemplazarle sin quitarle el peso que conllevaba (o almenos ningunas que se me haya ocurrido luego de meditarlo bastante u.u xD)<p>

Tengo un anuncio que darles :D por si no han leído mi profile durante la semana (que es lo más probable xD) les aviso que ya subí el video del mix de las versiones de magnet que había comentado en capítulos anteriores n_n no durá más de dos minutos, asike no duden en verlo y decirme si les gustó o no :D de todos modos les dejo aki el link (aunque es más complicado porke hay que borrarle los espacios, pero de todos modos está el video y el canal nuevo en mi profile, para efectos más rápidos :D) : http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=-EdZPwQLxqA

Taadaaa! n_n ojalá les haya gustado, si lo vieron pliiiiiiiis háganmelo saber, nada me haría más feliz que saber sus opiniones n_n

Querida una lectora llamada Cristy: primero que nada, adoro los piratas! Asike no dudes que pasaré a leer tu fic nuevo n_n espero haberte dejado satisfecha con este capítulo de los gemelos (el cual me tardé años en traspasar al compu D:) que es súper largo :D y bueno, muchas gracias tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado mi cap anterior a pesar de que no te guste el yuri :3 Y muchiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review en mi fic "El Plan de Miku" no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que mi historia hubiese repercutido en tu mente durante todo tu día, ni lo feliz que me hizo que te hubiese emocionado tanto hasta el punto de derramar miles de lágrimas :) aunque encuentro un poco extraño que hayas encontrado hermoso un fic tan sádico como este xDD, pero no te preocupes, entiendo tu punto xD Una vez más, gracias :)

Lucía: n_n! primero que nada tengo una aclaración muy importante que hacerte… ADORO que me escribas comentarios largos! n_n no vuelvas a pensar que me aburres, es tooooodo lo contrario, haces que se me llene el vacío de la depresión por recibir pocos reviews ;o; xDD ignora eso último :B No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo respecto a Miku, quizás porque la pintan como chica perfecta es que le tengo cierto resentimiento (además de odiarla a muerte cuando se interesa por mi querido Len ¬¬) (mejor dicho el Len de Rin, porke si Len no es de Rin (siendo hermanos) no es de NADIE XD) por eso me carga que los emparejen, además de que no se ve bien estéticamente que Miku siendo mayor tenga un interés romántico en un chico de 14 años, por muy seme que se presente en la situación xD Gracias por decirme que escribo tan bien TwT realmente significa mucho para mí :3 y no me agradezcas por lo de las actualizaciones y cosas por el estilo, en absoluto, recuerda que escribo para ti n_n La que debería decir WOW soy yo! Es increíble que una chica del otro lado del mundo siga mi historia! Y me que deje reviews tan hermosos TwT el internet y vocaloid nos une a todos~ xDD DE VERDAD HABÍAS LEIDO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS? *O*! kyaaa! n_n eso me emociona increíblemente! :3 porke no me habías dejado un review? D: así me hubiese hecho saber de antemano x3 nyaaaa~ me alegra muuucho saber eso :D WOW, pasé por tu página, y recuerdo que lo primero que hize fue abrir casi todas las animaciones en distintas pestañas de una, y una mezcla de sonidos terroríficos con mensajes subliminares se dejaron oír en mis parlantes ( me jodi de susto xDDDDDDD) pero luego comprendí mi error xD realmente las veo y creo que se ven muy difíciles de hacer o_o y se mueven tan rápido! :D eso es shokeante y allucinate a la vez, como una droga alucinógena xDD (ignórame, aveces me hiperventilo y comienzo a hablar muchas incoherencias xDD) a propósito, amé tu personaje, lo encontré muy moe! n_n recapitulando todo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI FAN Nº1! (me hace mucha ilusión tener una fan! nwn) Espero que te haya gustado este cap de los gemelos Kagamine n_n hasta la prox semana :3

OOOOOKKK, dirigiéndome ahora a toda la gente (XD) que les sucede? Porke se has desmotivado con los reviews? D: vamos vamos! X3 mi interés de conocer sus opiniones no ha desaparecido! Asike ojalá sus reviews tampoco desaparezcan! De paso con sus opiniones, críticas, mejoras, etc… dejen su opinión acerca del video (léanle la descripción ;) ) n_n y bueno, ni crean que eso ha sido todo el lemmon que habrá en este fic (rie malévolamente) o_o … :B asike no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que se titula: "Indiferencia" (u.u) Les recuerdo que muero por saber sus opiniones, asike superen su pereza y apreten "review this chapter" :D También les recuerdo que nunca es tarde para dejar por primera vez un review :)

Hasta el próximo viernes y tengan una bonita semana~

n_n


	14. Indiferencia

YEI! It's Friday! Finally! n.n nyaaa gente debo darles una buena noticia (aunque creo que es buena noticia para mi nomas xD) el martes salgo de vacaciones! Lo que puede significar solo una cosa… actualizaciones antes! :D xD bueno, no corre para este fic, sino para el próximo que es de Rin y Len (L) (de verdad se los recomiendo está muy bueno!) (cuando lo suba les explicaré más a fondo respecto a la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, pero keda muy poquito n_n) ya que este fic ya está llegando a su fin, y si les puedo hacer un pequeño spoiler… kedan dos caps sin contar este :B asike, sin más rodeos, espero que lo disfruten muuuucho n_n ah, si… ADVERTENCIA: lemmon :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Indiferencia<p>

- Gakupo-san –pronunció el director con seriedad desde la puerta de la sala de profesores- ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina?

- Por su puesto, señor director –respondió con la misma seriedad, sin reflejar una gota de preocupación en su inescrutable rostro.

Al entrar en la oficina, Gakupo cerró la puerta.

- Tome asiento, por favor –dijo mientras Gakupo tomaba una silla- Está bien, intentaré ser breve… El motivo por el cual lo cité a mi oficina es precisamente para comunicarle mi preocupación por la forma en la que trata a uno de sus alumnos, la señorita Megpoid Gumi, me parece que no es adecuada, hablándose de términos de cercanía.

- Con todo respeto, señor director, pido disculpas por dar lugar a malas interpretaciones. Antes de convertirme en profesor mantenía una estrecha relación con ella.

- Siendo cierta o no su afirmación, la situación actual no se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, ya que no corresponde tal cercanía entre un profesor y una alumna. No me gustaría que usted se tenga que ver obligado a arriesgar su puesto como profesor de esta institución de excelencia, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Completamente, señor –respondió Gakupo con seriedad, ocultando su preocupación.

- Entonces, supongo que sabe qué es lo que debe hacer para poder conservar su lugar, ¿Me equivoco?

- No, señor director…

- Muy bien, entonces está todo dicho, gracias por su tiempo profesor, puede retirarse…

Gakupo se levantó de su asiento y se marchó con expresión serena, sin levantar sospecha alguna. En lugar de volver a la sala de profesores, se dirigió al estacionamiento para ir a buscar unos documentos a su auto. Gakupo se subió al vehículo en el vacío estacionamiento. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, luego, golpeó con fuerza el volante con expresión dolida.

…

La clase de literatura había llegado, para alegría de Gumi, quién esperaba ansiosamente sentada en su lugar la llegada de su profesor. Era irónico que algún día llegase a hacer lo mismo que hacían muchas de sus compañeras, admiradoras del guapo Gakupo-sensei. Por fin había aparecido en el salón, y Gumi lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero él apartó su mirada con frialdad. Gumi se extrañó un poco, "Quizás fue mi imaginación…" pensó en consolación. Pero se dio cuenta de que no fue ni era su imaginación al notar que él no buscó sus ojos en toda la clase. Gumi se comenzó a desesperar por su evidente indiferencia. "¿Por qué no me miras? Mírame… sonríeme devuelta…" exigió en su mente. Pero nada cambiaba a medida que pasaban los minutos a lo largo de la clase.

- ¡Sensei!... No entendí lo último que dijo… -pronunció Gumi en un desesperado intento para capturar su mirada, sin tener idea sobre lo que Gakupo acababa de decir.

- Estaba diciéndole a la clase que no causaran tanto desorden durante el día… -dijo Gakupo con seriedad.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Gumi en un susurro, muerta de vergüenza.

- Debes poner más atención, Megpoid-san.

"Megpoid-san, Megpoid-san, Megpoid-san… Megpoid-san…" retumbó en la mente de Gumi como una puñalada. Quedó en shock luego de oír la forma con la que la llamaba, con tanta formalidad y lejanía por primera vez en su vida. "Dolió… realmente…" pensó Gumi con la depresión sobre su aura. "Dolió mucho".

La clase finalmente acabó, junto con el día escolar. Gumi esperaba que Gakupo se quedara en el salón con ella para irse juntos, pero se dirigió directamente a la sala de profesores al finalizar la clase. Gumi se extrañó, y decidió esperarlo fuera de dicho salón. Cuando por fin luego de eternos minutos Gakupo salió del salón, intentó evitar la mirada con ella a toda costa, ignorándola por completo.

- Sensei… ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Gumi con miedo.

- Lo siento mucho, Megpoid-san, pero recordé que hoy debo hacer unos trámites, adiós –dijo Gakupo antes de marcharse a paso decidido, que para Gumi se efectuó en cámara lenta, oyendo el eco de cada uno de sus pasos.

"Megpoid-san…" pensó Gumi al derramar una lágrima mientras se agarraba el pecho.

"Problema resuelto" pensó aquella persona que había observado la escena hasta la retirada de Gakupo. "Ya no será necesario que me siga preocupando" pensó el director antes de marcharse.

Gumi se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta la llegada del crepúsculo, derramando una lágrima tras otra, que provenían en consecuencia de su dolido corazón.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron de la misma forma durante el resto de esa semana. La indiferencia de Gakupo hacia Gumi aumentaba la depresión de la chica, junto con el número de llamadas perdidas que dejó en su celular, producto de todas aquellas veces que le había contestado la operadora. Gumi no sabía qué hacer, había intentado de todo para llamar su atención, fracasando en cada intento obteniendo la indiferencia de Gakupo como resultado.<p>

* * *

><p>- Gumi, hija, vamos a ir a ver a la abuela por el fin de semana… ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos para distraerte un poco?<p>

- No –respondió Gumi inexpresiva, mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Estás segura? Te notamos un poco decaída últimamente…

- Estoy segura –respondió secamente.

- Está bien… te dejamos a cargo de la casa hasta el domingo, nos quedaremos por la noche, ya que no queda muy cerca.

- Entendido… -respondió con frialdad- Que tengan un buen viaje…

…

Gumi se quedó en casa a solas durante todo ese día sábado, en la misma posición hasta la llegada de la noche.

Dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir miró a la ventana con expresión desafiante. Todavía había algo que podía hacer, y era hora de actuar. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se abrigó con una chaqueta, tomó sus llaves, se colocó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de su casa. Corría y se detenía únicamente para analizar su ubicación. "Era por aquí" pensó asintiendo con la cabeza, volviendo a correr en aquella dirección. Entró sin dejar de correr en un edificio blanco.

- ¿Señorita? ¿A dónde se dirige? ¡Señorita!

Pero Gumi ignoró al conserje por completo, disponiéndose a subir las escaleras a toda prisa. "Departamento 402… 402…" pensaba mientras subía, deteniéndose en el cuarto piso. Se quedó varios segundos frente a la puerta de dicho departamento tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que volvió a recuperar su expresión seria y desafiante se enderezó frente al timbre. Asintió con la cabeza dándose valor a sí misma, no podía siquiera pensar en arrepentirse, ya que aquella era la única opción que le quedaba. Tocó el timbre con miedo, ansiedad y decisión a la vez. Sabía que era lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sin importar lo difícil que fuera. Al escuchar los pasos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta el miedo se intensificó, provocando que bajara la cabeza.

- ¡¿Gumi-chan? –escuchó frente a ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo con los puños apretados.

Dio un primer paso hacia delante, luego empujó la puerta con una mano para abrirse paso. Cuando entró al departamento a la fuerza, empujó el pecho de Gakupo hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí de un portazo. La expresión atónita de Gakupo no desaparecía, y menos aún cuando cayó sobre el blanco sofá de la sala de estar, con Gumi sobre él con la mirada baja desde que apareció, de forma que le impedía ver sus ojos. Una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro mientras sentía los apretados puños de la chica sobre su torso.

- ¿Por qué…? –Sollozó Gumi- ¿Por qué me tratas de este modo?...

- Gumi-chan… -susurró Gakupo con una triste expresión.

- ¡¿Por qué me ignoras? –Gritó Gumi con el rostro empapado levantando por fin la mirada- ¡¿Por qué me evitas? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... ¿Es porque soy menor?... ¿Porque soy… infantil?

Gakupo mordió su labio inferior con tristeza al notar que la voz de Gumi se había quebrado al manifestar las posibilidades que se le ocurrían que podrían ser la causa de su indiferencia.

- ¡No es así! –Gritó él con angustia, aún debajo de Gumi- No hay forma de que podría ser por algo como eso, te amo tal y como eres… No llores, por favor…

Gumi frunció aún más el ceño al sentir la mano de Gakupo sobre su mejilla, mostrando los dientes sin detener sus lágrimas.

- Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué me evitas? –preguntó en un bajo tono de voz sin abandonar su indignada y a la vez triste expresión.

Gakupo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, en una lucha interna entre la verdad y el deber… pero no podía soportar el triste y empapado rostro de la muchacha que más amaba en el universo, cada una de sus lágrimas era como si le clavasen agujas en su corazón. "No llores… por favor ¡no llores!" le exigió Gakupo en su mente.

La expresión de Gumi cambió por completo, abriendo más sus ojos, aún con lágrimas, a causa de su sorpresa al ver una brillante gota salir de uno de los tristes ojos de Gakupo.

- Sen…sei… -pronunció suavemente.

- ¡Perdóname! –Rogó Gakupo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Perdóname, por favor! Gumi-chan…

Una lágrima tras otra se perdían entre los largos y morados cabellos del joven, quién no abría los ojos a causa del dolor que oprimía su pecho. Gumi no pronunciaba sonido por la sorpresa y la confusión. Gakupo la abrazó con ambos brazos, provocando que la chica cayese por inercia sobre su pecho aún sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- El director comenzó a sospechar sobre lo nuestro… -dijo Gakupo sobre los cabellos de Gumi, sin disminuir la intensidad de su abrazo.

- ¿Eh? –pronunció Gumi con la angustia apareciendo en su rostro.

- Me mandó a llamar para hablar conmigo sobre esto… controlé la situación, más sin poder evadirme de su amenaza… Yo… no podía perdonarme si tú hubieses salido perjudicada por esto… debía alejarme de ti, aunque me costara mi felicidad, mi sueño e incluso mi vida… pero… -derramó otra lágrima- Perdóname por favor… fui un tonto, debí habértelo dicho… no, no debía, debía de alejarte de mi vida, por tu bien, por el bien de ambos… ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Te amo demasiado! Es como si una fuerza extraña me atrajese a ti, impidiendo separarnos, por mucho que lo intente… Te amo tanto… yo… ya estoy en mi límite…

- Sensei… -sollozó Gumi correspondiendo recién su abrazo.

- Lo has arruinado, Gumi-chan… Lo has arruinado por completo… -dijo Gakupo besando su cabeza con ternura.

- Menos mal… -pronunció Gumi en una aliviada sonrisa entre lágrimas.

- Menos mal –repitió Gakupo al momento que buscaba sus labios para besarlos con dulzura y amor.

Aquel beso fue tan suave y delicado, y a la vez tan profundo y apasionado. Duró varios minutos, tantos como para compensar los besos perdidos y el tiempo que estuvieron separados durante aquella dura y larga semana. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse de aquel beso, sentían que su vida llegaría a su fin en el momento que separaran sus labios. Pero Gakupo, preocupado por la hora y por lo que pensarían los padres de Gumi, fue el primero en ceder.

- Ya es muy tarde, tus padres podrían preocuparse –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- No –respondió Gumi apretando la mano de Gakupo sobre su rostro- ellos no están en casa, se fueron de viaje… así que… por favor… no te separes de mí.

Gumi volvió a unir sus labios con los de su profesor, pero esta vez de forma más energética. Sus lenguas se encontraban en constante lucha, haciendo lo posible para no perder. Gakupo acariciaba la espalda de Gumi con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba su cabeza hacia su rostro, intensificando su beso. La falta de aire se hizo presente antes de lo normal, más la pasión les impedía separarse, era tanta, que rebosaba más que la necesidad de oxígeno. Sus cuerpos habían subido de temperatura, Gumi separó sus labios ya que sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. En ese instante ambos comenzaron a jadear desesperadamente, como si hubiesen estado corriendo durante horas. Tardaron varios segundos en poder regular la respiración, pero cuando lo lograron, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron brevemente.

- Así que, ¿Puedo quedarme hasta tarde? –preguntó Gumi mientras unía su frente con la de su enamorado.

- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees –respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- ¿Puedo quedarme… a dormir? –preguntó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

Gakupo manifestó su sorpresa mediante su expresión, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería con su petición, pero luego cambió su expresión por una dulce sonrisa y acarició su rostro.

- Sólo si tú lo quieres, no me gustaría que te sintieras presionada –respondió besando sus pómulos con suavidad.

Gumi negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

- De verdad… lo quiero… -susurró sin abandonar su sonrojo.

Gakupo estudió su seria convicción durante unos breves segundos, luego, se levantó de tal manera en que Gumi quedó boca arriba sobre el sofá. Ella parpadeó sorprendida durante unos segundos por el rápido cambio de posición, luego Gakupo tomó sus blancas piernas y espalda con suavidad, levantándola entre sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho sintiendo su deliciosa fragancia, mientras que él subía las escaleras del amplio departamento de dos pisos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Colocó a Gumi sobre la amplia cama con suavidad, soltando primero sus piernas, de forma en que quedó sentada sobre el colchón. Besó su frente con ternura antes de sentarse él mismo sobre la cama y desarmar su alta coleta…

La chaqueta de Gumi yacía en el suelo, siendo la primera prenda en desprenderse de su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba de rodillas frente a Gakupo, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su vestido, mientras que sus nervios provocaban que sus manos temblaran y su vergüenza le impedía al sonrojo desaparecer de su rostro. Miraba de reojo a Gakupo de vez en cuando, el cual la miraba con expresión seria mientras se encontraba descalzo y con el nudo de su negra corbata desarmado. Luego de una mirada de reojo, Gumi escuchó una leve risa, seguida del tacto de una mano sobre su cabeza.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no estás lista –le aseguró Gakupo con un cálido tono de voz.

Gumi se quedó observándolo durante breves segundo con expresión apenada, luego negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

- No… yo… sí estoy lista –susurró avergonzada.

Intentó torpemente desabrochar el siguiente botón con sus manos temblorosas, mientras que su corazón daba fuertes y pausados golpes sobre su pecho.

- ¿P-puedo t-tomar u-un baño a-antes? –tartamudeó apresuradamente levantando la mirada.

Gakupo la miró sorprendido en reacción, lo que provocó que Gumi se sonrojara aún más y se sintiera presionada a continuar hablando para justificar su petición.

- Es que… ¡Hay que darse una baño antes de dormir! ¿Verdad? Y y-ya que vamos a dormir… yo decía… esto… n-no me he dado un baño aún, así que… ¿Está bien?

Gakupo sonrió conmovido al ver la tierna y avergonzada reacción de Gumi junto con la adorable expresión de su rostro.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Gumi prácticamente corriese al baño de la habitación y encendiese la ducha, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Una vez que Gakupo escuchó el sonido de la ducha rió de buena gana. "Realmente es muy tierna" pensó con una sonrisa luego de reír, luego se recostó acomodándose para esperar por un largo rato a que aquella hermosa señorita obtuviese el valor para salir del baño…

Una vez que Gumi cerró la puerta comenzó a respirar rápida y desesperadamente, dejó el agua de la ducha caer y caer mientras ella aún se recuperaba de su casi ataque de nervios. Realmente quería hacerlo… se sentía preparada y lo deseaba… solo que estaba muerta de vergüenza. Estaba tan avergonzada… sobre todo porque estaba consciente de que la persona que la estaba esperando en el dormitorio la conocía desde prácticamente casi toda su vida, y que pronto le mostraría otra parte de ella que nadie conocía aún… "Me pregunto si no estaría tan nerviosa si fuese un extraño en lugar de él…" pensó Gumi deshaciéndose de su ropa y entrando a la ducha en un suspiro. Las gotas de agua caían desde su cabello sobre su rostro, cada una de ellas relajando cada poro tenso de la adolescente. "El agua caliente verdaderamente hace milagros" pensó considerablemente más relajada, comparando su estado de ánimo anterior con el actual. Dejó escapar otro suspiro bajo el abundante chorro de agua, luego cerró la llave de la ducha y salió de ésta agarrando una toalla y secando las gotas de agua de su cuerpo. "Perderé la virginidad a los 16 años… con un hombre bastante mayor que yo… y que es mi profesor… esto no debe estar para nada bien" pensó Gumi con una breve risita. "Bueno, no me interesa si está bien o está mal, porque yo lo amo… y él me ama a mí también" pensó con una dulce sonrisa. "Además, dicho de ese modo claramente suena mal, estaría mejor dicho algo como esto… Le voy a entregar todo mi amor a la persona que más amo en el mundo, a aquella persona que nunca pensé que podría llegar a poseer, a aquella persona que siempre he querido tanto… mi primer y único amor… y a esa persona que ahora se encuentra a mi lado…" estas palabras impulsaron a Gumi a abrir lentamente la puerta, enrollada en la toalla de baño. Asomó tímidamente la mirada desde la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación y vio a Gakupo tumbado sobre la cama. Hizo acto de presencia asomándose por completo y cerrando suavemente la puerta del baño detrás de sí, pero sin obtener reacción alguna como respuesta. Caminó lentamente hacia el lado vacío de la cama y apoyó sus rodillas con suavidad sobre ésta, acercándose a Gakupo para observar su rostro, el cual se encontraba sereno con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados. "Está dormido…" pensó Gumi observándolo de cerca, luego detuvo su mirada en los labios semi-abiertos del peli morado. Los contempló durante unos breves segundos antes de besarlos con ternura cerrando sus ojos. En el momento que Gakupo sintió el tacto de los labios de Gumi esbozó una traviesa sonrisa abriendo uno de sus ojos divertido, luego abrió su boca y lamió los labios de la chica, la cual al sentir su lengua se separó bruscamente sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- ¿De verdad creíste que estaba dormido? –preguntó Gakupo riendo por el éxito de su pequeña broma.

- N-no realmente… -dijo Gumi sonrojada desviando la mirada- sabía que estabas despierto…

- Jaja… no es cierto, Gu-mi-chan –pronunció pausadamente y divertido, tocando su nariz.

Gumi soltó un breve suspiro por la derrota cerrando los ojos, pero al momento de volver a abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Gakupo considerablemente mucho más cerca, y antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba debajo de él mientras él sostenía sus manos debajo de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella se sonrojó, su pulso aumentó su velocidad de golpe, pero, aunque aún estaba un poco nerviosa, ya no se sentía tan avergonzada, ya que la cálida y traviesa sonrisa de Gakupo le daba confianza y la hacía sentir más cómoda. Gakupo besó sus mejillas antes de encontrarse con sus claros ojos.

- Sensei…

- ¿Si, Gumi-chan? –dijo con una amable mirada.

- Sea cuidadoso… Por favor –pronunció Gumi con timidez, aumentando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Gakupo sonrió conmovido y estampó un delicado beso sobre su frente, luego frotó su nariz contra la suya.

- Por supuesto que lo seré… -susurró mientras se acercaba para besar dulcemente sus húmedos labios.

Gumi correspondió el beso de la misma forma, tan suave como la seda, hasta que Gakupo siguió un recorrido por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, estampando suaves besos que hacían que ella levantara el rostro para darle mayor acceso. Los besos aumentaban con cada segundo su intensidad, convirtiéndose en lamidas y chupetones que aumentaban la frecuencia respiratoria de la adolescente. Gakupo deslizó su lengua desde su cuello hasta su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera. Luego mordió su lóbulo con suavidad, haciendo que suspirara cerrando sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con la profunda mirada de Gakupo, demasiado cerca, provocando, además de su sorpresa, un leve sonrojo. Acto seguido, Gakupo besó sus labios, lamiendo su labio inferior para que le permitiera la entrada de su lengua, la cual no fue negada por la chica, quien hizo todo lo posible para no perder ante tal improvisado juego de lenguas. Gakupo se apoyaba sobre sus codos para no aplastar a Gumi por completo, más el resto de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto. Continuó por acariciar sus cabellos con sus dedos y con la palma de la mano boca arriba, sin separar sus lenguas. Gumi tímidamente agarró por los costados el rostro de Gakupo entre sus manos, induciendo una leve caricia con sus dedos pulgares. Él la comenzó a besar con más intensidad, volviendo su juego de lenguas un tanto más violento, dificultando cada vez más la respiración de Gumi, a quién su corazón le golpeaba con mucha fuerza y velocidad. Ella se aferró de su cuello en respuesta, apretándolo cada segundo más fuerte, mientras su necesidad por respirar seguía aumentando. Tan sólo pudo dar un respiro cuando se separó corta distancia, pero bruscamente a causa de la sorpresa, sin pasar por alto su intenso sonrojo, al momento que sintió algo ahí abajo levantarse energéticamente y endureciéndose por completo. Gakupo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Gumi había abierto los ojos de par en par, volvió a besarla con pasión y locura, necesitaba de aquellos dulces labios y del embriagante sabor de su lengua. Gumi, luego de varios segundos, volvió a tomar su ritmo, fundiéndose dentro de su boca, mientras sus temperaturas aumentaban hasta envolverlos a ambos en un intenso calor. Cuando la urgencia de respirar se volvió incontenible, Gumi separó sus labios de los de Gakupo y dio un profundo y jadeante suspiro, pero Gakupo desvió su boca a lo largo de su blanco cuello, mientras Gumi aún luchaba por respirar. Continuó su trayecto con dulces besos bajando por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus pechos, los cuales se encontraban delicadamente envueltos por la blanca toalla.

Gumi se sonrojó al sentir sus labios en esa zona, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando un dedo de Gakupo se posó sobre el doblez de la toalla, el cual la mantenía cerrada con firmeza. En el momento que la hizo ceder, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder controlar su más que evidente sonrojo. Lo que sintió luego fue la breve risita de Gakupo, seguida de su mano apoyada sobre su mejilla.

- Eres adorable… -pronunció Gakupo cuando ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

Gumi desvió la mirada con una mueca sobre su boca aún sonrojada. Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y besó sus pómulos con ternura, luego volvió a bajar para continuar lo que dejó pendiente. Comenzó a descubrir lentamente sus pechos, deslizando la tela con las yemas de sus dedos. Gumi comenzó a contener la respiración, lentamente, de forma que Gakupo no se diera cuenta. Ya se encontraban medio descubiertos, más sus pezones seguían ocultos bajo la toalla. Gakupo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gumi, como cuestionando si de verdad estaba segura de que tenía el permiso de continuar. Al encontrarse con sus ojos, ella cerró los suyos con suavidad, confirmando su convicción e incitándolo a llegar más lejos. Gakupo no siguió insistiendo, y con sus dientes deslizó la toalla hasta descubrir sus pechos por completo. Gumi seguía con sus ojos cerrados, aún con suavidad en una serena expresión, sin apretar sus párpados, mientras sentía la helada brisa de su respiración sobre su desnudo pecho. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, contrajo no sólo sus párpados, sino que todo su rostro al sentir los húmedos labios de Gakupo sobre sus senos, rodeándolos circularmente entre besos hasta llegar al centro, donde se hizo presente una traviesa lengua. Gumi soltó un gemido ante tal placentera sensación, mientras que su otro seno no era desatendido gracias a los dedos de Gakupo, estimulándolo hasta tal punto de endurecer sus pezones por completo, pasando su lengua de uno a otro, intensificando las sensaciones y movimientos de la chica, quien se negaba a abrir los ojos.

- Gumi-chan… mírame –ordenó Gakupo provocando únicamente que los cerrara con más fuerza. Gakupo sonrió con malicia para sí mismo- Está bien… tú lo decidiste, pero no podrás volver a abrirlos.

Dicho esto, Gumi abrió los ojos confundida, pero los cerró rápidamente a causa de la mano de Gakupo que los tapó. Gakupo agarró la negra corbata que rodeaba su cuello y se deshizo de ella con suavidad. Luego, reemplazó su mano por la oscura cinta, utilizándola como vendaje.

- ¡Ah! –pronunció Gumi a causa de la sorpresa.

Una vez que Gakupo mantuvo firme el vendaje en un ingenioso nudo comenzó deshacerse de su camisa lo más rápido que pudo para volver a apoderarse del cuerpo de Gumi, el cual comenzó a descubrir por completo disponiéndose a deshacerse de la molesta toalla.

Gumi produjo una precipitada inhalación cuando sintió la toalla desprenderse de su cuerpo, e instintivamente colocó sus manos sobre el vendaje, sin lograr deshacerse de él a pesar del fuerte tirón. Gakupo sonrió para sí mismo con malicia una vez más y se apoderó de las pequeñas manos de Gumi.

- No no no, estás haciendo trampa~ -le susurró al oído.

Luego introdujo su lengua dentro de éste, provocando que Gumi erizara su espalda hacia atrás. Pero Gakupo, sin separar su lengua de su oído, inició su próximo movimiento, bajando una de sus manos desde su vientre, pasando por el costado de sus caderas, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo una de sus piernas, mientras que con su otra mano aún mantenía prisioneras las de Gumi, quien no podía ver nada y tan solo podía saber lo que ocurría a través del sentido del tacto, hecho que no dejaba al precipitado latir de su corazón en paz. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía la mano de Gakupo subir y bajar amenazadoramente por el interior de sus muslos. Su corazón comenzó a dar golpes más fuertes al darse cuenta de que la mano de Gakupo no volvió a bajar, sino que continuó subiendo lentamente sin encontrar límite.

Una nueva sensación la distrajo de la posición de su mano, y fue precisamente la lengua de Gakupo a lo largo de su cuello, seguida de breves chupetones que de seguro enrojecerían su piel.

- Sensei… -pronunció en un suspiro.

La mano de Gakupo recordó su ubicación en un pequeño movimiento, el cual no fue lo suficientemente pequeño como para impedirle a Gakupo palpar con uno de sus dedos la húmeda entrada de Gumi. La chica soltó otro gemido, comenzándose a desesperar debido a la incapacidad de ver a su amante, quien había comenzado a mover su dedo por la zona, hasta introducirlo con suavidad dentro de su intimidad.

- ¡Ah! –gimió audiblemente la ciega chica.

Gumi oyó la grave risa de Gakupo ante su reacción, seguida del movimiento de su dedo en su interior y luego de la entrada de un segundo dedo, complementando un ritmo de movimiento obteniendo la producción de un abundante líquido como respuesta a causa de las múltiples y constantes contracciones. Gakupo posó las manos de Gumi, aún en su poder, sobre el vientre de la chica, luego, aprovechando la posición, besó sus labios con pasión, beso que fue correspondido energéticamente por la discapacitada chica. Pero él separó sus labios abruptamente, junto con la salida de sus dedos de su interior, hundiendo a Gumi en la incertidumbre, ya que no sentía nada más que las manos de Gakupo sobre las suyas en su vientre. Pero luego sintió algo más… algo que no era precisamente un movimiento, sino más bien una brisa, o mejor dicho una respiración… la cual se sentía muy fría… se sentía muy fría a causa de lo húmedo de la zona. En el momento que Gumi logró descifrar su ubicación, sintió algo mojado recorrer toda la superficie de su intimidad. Dio un grito de placer, provocando que aquella lengua se moviera con mayor intensidad y osadía, colocando la punta en su erecto clítoris y entrando y saliendo por su abertura. Gumi simplemente gemía ante tan intensas sensaciones, mientras sentía que su intimidad se contraía, igualando en humedad a la lengua de Gakupo, quien se encontraba tan concentrado en su labor que dejó completamente olvidada la posesión de las manos de Gumi, abriendo con ambas manos sus muslos para obtener un mayor acceso. Pero Gumi no colocó instintivamente las manos sobre la venda de sus ojos, sino que atrajo la cabeza de Gakupo más a su cuerpo, hundiéndose en un mar de placenteras sensaciones, intensificando sus sentidos al tener bloqueada la visión. Gakupo lamia con más y más vehemencia, sin detenerse, llevando a Gumi a un intenso trayecto dentro de un túnel mientras su intimidad se contraía incesablemente, y al momento de llegar a la salida una abundante cantidad de líquido inundó su boca, empapando de paso gran parte de su rostro.

Una vez que Gakupo pudo controlar la masiva salida de aquel flujo, apoyó su torso desnudo suavemente sobre el pecho de Gumi y estampó un último ciego beso sobre sus labios antes de desatar la corbata sobre sus ojos. En el momento en el que Gumi se encontró con sus ojos, no pudo mirarlo sino con deseo, y lo besó con ardor y pasión, ignorando completamente el hecho de su desnudez. Gakupo la besó a su vez, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos, aumentando la excitación de la muchacha, excitación que manifestaba a través de sus labios y lengua.

Mientras Gakupo acariciaba su piel, se detuvo a la altura de sus caderas, topando con la hebilla de su cinturón, la cual desabrochó sin dudarlo y sin separar sus labios ni un centímetro de los de ella. Gumi reaccionó ante el sonido, comprendiendo a la perfección de qué se trataba, más no soltó los labios de Gakupo, manteniéndolos en el hechizo de su beso. Gakupo desabotonó su pantalón y deslizó el cierre… llegados a ese punto ya no había vuelta atrás. Gumi ayudó a hacer ceder los pantalones por el roce con sus piernas, las cuales también eran acariciadas de vez en cuando por las grandes manos de Gakupo.

Una vez que Gakupo se hubo deshizo de sus prendas, tomó ambas manos de Gumi, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas. Al momento de separar lentamente sus labios, se miraron directamente a los ojos con profundidad. Gakupo bajó la mirada, embocando su erecto miembro sobre la apertura de sus piernas. Gumi cerró los ojos al primer contacto, los nervios se habían vuelto a apoderar de ella, hecho que al ser notado por Gakupo lo incitó a besar su frente con ternura. Gumi levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de Gakupo, los cuales transmitían una mirada llena de amor. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un cálido y mágico beso.

- Avísame si te duele, ¿sí? –susurró Gakupo a corta distancia de sus labios.

Gumi asintió con la cabeza, luego, Gakupo comenzó a adentrarse suavemente en su cuerpo. A pesar de que estaba bastante lubricada, sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos, ya que sentía a Gakupo demasiado grande. Una mueca de dolor se posó en su expresión, más intentó ocultarlo cerrando su ojos y apretando las manos de Gakupo. La preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro del peli-morado, quien no pasó desapercibido el hecho de la tensión impuesta repentinamente por el cuerpo de Gumi.

- ¿Gumi-chan? ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Gakupo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos.

- Estoy bien –respondió Gumi apoyándose sobre sus hombros en una adolorida y sonriente expresión- No te preocupes, sigue.

Sin eliminar del todo la preocupación de su rostro, Gakupo continuó penetrando en el interior de Gumi, quien abrió los ojos solamente cuando sintió un tope dentro de sí. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada, luego ella impuso mayor presión sobre los hombros de Gakupo, al igual que él, quien presionó con más fuerza su miembro contra la barrera con intenciones de hacerla ceder. Una vez que esto ocurrió, el dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por el placer, subiéndole hasta la cabeza, causándole escalofríos a lo largo de cada una de sus vertebras.

Cuando Gakupo se adentró por competo, fundieron sus cuerpos en un cálido y sudoroso abrazo, mientras que las paredes uterinas de Gumi masajeaban el largo miembro de Gakupo.

- Te amo –pronunció Gakupo envuelto en la calidez de sus cuerpos.

- Y yo a ti –respondió Gumi abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Juntaron sus frentes al disolver su abrazo, luego Gakupo comenzó a inducir breves movimientos en el interior de Gumi, cada movimiento más intenso que el anterior. Gumi no se quedó atrás, y a su vez comenzó a moverse con Gakupo, adaptándose a su ritmo. Los movimientos comenzaron a convertirse en pulsaciones y las pulsaciones comenzaron a convertirse en saltos. Gumi ya comenzaba a gritar de placer soltando una serie de gemidos consecutivos, mientras que sus cuerpos se empapaban aún más en sudor. A Gakupo ese sonido lo volvía loco, por lo que se adentró y salió de su cuerpo con mayor violencia, una y otra vez, aumentando el volumen de voz en los gemidos de Gumi. Las contracciones de Gumi estimulaban contantemente el miembro de Gakupo durante cada embestida, provocando que él llegara a su límite en su interior, expulsando su intensa y ardiente esencia en una descarga de placer en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Gumi sentía que ese calor la quemaba, pero se sentía increíble, asombrosamente bien. Cuando aquel abundante líquido dejó de salir, ambos se miraron jadeantes a los ojos, luego se besaron con suavidad y dulzura, mientras que sus cuerpos goteaban de transpiración. Cuando separaron sus labios, Gakupo se separó de ella sacando su miembro con suavidad y se dejó caer a su lado, mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración.

- Sensei… -pronunció Gumi entre jadeos.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que necesitaré otra ducha…

Gakupo soltó una breve carcajada mientras buscó su mano más próxima y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos en la misma posición boca arriba a su lado.

- Si quieres podemos ducharnos mañana juntos –sugirió con una divertida sonrisa.

Gumi simplemente se sonrojó y dio un suspiro, apretando más su mano contra la suya. Gakupo con su mano libre los cubrió a ambos con las suaves sábanas, luego se inclinó sobre Gumi y besó su frente.

- Buenas noches –susurró con dulzura.

Gumi desenlazó sus dedos y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Gakupo con suavidad. Él abrazó su espalda desnuda mientras la arropaba con las sábanas, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Nyaaaaaaaa~ n_n deben admitir que Gakupo es sexy xD bueno em… ojalá que les haya gustado xD debo confesar que me encontré hoy tipeando este cap a última hora D: menos mal que acabé, odiaría decepcionarlos n_n tb debo admitir ke éste ha sido uno de los caps ke más me ha costado escribir D: en fin, ojalá les haya gustado n_n<p>

Shadow Shaw Phantom, gracias por volver a aparecer, te echaba de menos :D

Paly-chan, gracias por tu review n_n te he tenido presente durante el transcurso de este fic aunque no hayas reviewado todos los caps :B

Scarlet, aunque me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido un poco más largo, gracias por tu review! n_n

Regis Draco: muchas gracias por ponerme de favoritos en realidad es un honor :D y gracias por tu review n_n y aunque hace tiempo que no me criticaban, de verdad gracias, las críticas son siempre bien recibidas :D ya que siempre busco mejorar para mis lectores n_n revisaré el fic para cazar las faltas ortográficas o_ó aunque pido disculpas por lo del enfoque de Gumi y Gakupo, realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero simplemente al momento de escribirlas se desvió al rumbo de que lo prohibido de su relación sea el estatus alumno/profesor, aunque en un principio si keria enfatizar las diferencias de edades -.- en fin, lo hecho, hecho está, y espero que de todo modos te haya gustado este capítulo, ansió tu opinión :) y espero no decepcionarte con el cap de Miku y Luka, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de ellas n_n Y muchas gracias por pasarte a ver mi videíto, gracias por suscribirte! n_n

Querida Lucía: KYAAAAAAAAA! X3! No me canso de decirte que adoro tus reviews, y no sabes cómo me alegra que al leer mis fics te emociones casi tanto como yo al momento de escribirlos, es realmente importante para mí, muchas gracias por decírmelo :) y si, comparto tu opinión xD odio esos lemmons que son makinas xD como los hentai sin transfondo ni sentido más que sexo ¬¬ en fin, me encanta que el hecho de que cree una historia y que no es solo sexo makinario xD y no te preocupes, extrañamente te entiendo xD porke al igual que tu como que me cuesta expresarme con claridad pero iwal como que lo intento de hacer entender de alguna forma xD (aunque eso me pasa a mí personalmente, pero es muy distinto a la hora de escribir, las palabras fluyen solas xD) Y Me alegra que te haya gustado mi video! Cumplí mi propósito n_n :3 el detalle del collar lo encontré genial, no sabes la emoción que me dio cuando vi una imagen de lo que había imaginado! Al igual que la foto de Len, si te fijas bien (además de estar escuchando puros CDs de Rin) también tiene el colgante con la llave de Fa n_n eso realmente para mí lo hace muuuy especial n_n a tu amiga le gusta mikuxlen? D: (no pegan ni con cemento, creo que exploté de la risa con ese comentario xDDDD) bueno, ok, está bien, respeto las diversas opiniones, pero… "un amor imposible, de un chico normal por La Diva" ¿? Dime, desde cuando Len ha sido un chico normal? Len es perfecto *-* y no considero a Miku una diva para nadaaa D: o por lo menos intento recrearla como una niña tierna y humilde en mi fic, a pesar de lo que la gente del instituto Koe crea sin conocerla personalmente (XDDDD ) en fin, los vocaloids son vocaloids, cada uno los ve como kiere y cada uno les da la personalidad que más desee :B al igual que el dilema de que es lo que son Rin y Len, lo que uno kiere que sean :B (en mi fic hermanos, pero personalmente para mi Rin y Len son lo ke son dependiendo de la situación) además que Rin y Len se ven adorables juntos, ya que son idénticos! n_n y bueno, a Miku realmente no la veo con nadie más que con Luka, no me agrada mucho el mikuxkaito D: (prefiero el kaixmei n_n) o sino nose con que tipos de parejas yuri xD (ok, me fui en mis voladas raras xD) pero bueno, vuelvo a decir, vocaloids son vocaloids, y es por eso que adoro hacer historias con ellos! n_n (además mi Miku de magnet y del plan de Miku son dos cosas totalmente opuestas D: pero al fin y el cabo ambas son Miku :D). Gracias por empezar a dejarme reviews, realmente es un honor ser la única n_n y me salvaste de la depresión n_n ya que espero con ansias particularmente tus reviews los días viernes n_n gracias por amenazar a los lectores flojos vía review xD jajajjaj ano te preocupes por mi susto respecto a las animaciones, una vez que me calme yo también me caí de la risa xDD recibo los abrazos de tu personaje con gusto, es muy mona! n_n respecto a Rin y a Len, los incluí en el último capítulo, asike ese no ha sido el punto final! :D (ni tampoco para ninguna de las otras parejas en realidad ._.) en fin, si te kedaste con más ganas no dudes en leer mi próximo fic, el que subiré con más frecuencia ;D muuuuchas gracias por ser mi fan nº1 oficial :) :3

Una lectora llamada Cristy: ok, también se me hizo costumbre llamarte de este modo xD muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por hacerme tu escritora favorita, en verdad es realmente importante para mí :) y no te preocupes, en ningún momento pensé que eras emo xDDDDDDDD pero también debo admitir que suelo derramar lágrimas mientras escribo xD (un poco sensible, kizas? xDD debo admitir que no puedo parar de llorar cada vez que veo la evil saga y la saga de prisioner T-T aunque en ninguna de las dos lloré cuando las vi por primera vez, será un complejo de lagrimas de efecto retardado? xDD ok ignórame, suelo hablar incoherencias xd) te llevaron a rastra a ver amanecer? Estoy un poco celosa xD yo aún no la veo y la he estado postergando u.u (esto de estar a fin de mes te deja corto de mesada D:) (si, leo los libros xD aunque aún estoi leyendo el tercero xD prefiero escribir mis fics en todo caso :3) (es mi vicio D:) y siempre SIEMPRE kise meterme en una bolita de hámster en el agua T^T solo que aki en chile no hay mucho de eso que digamos, fue una frustración de mi infancia que me pesará el resto de mi vida u.u (que dramática soy a veces xD) SII! De marioneta que genial! Me encantaría vestirme de una, lo haría lo más parecido a Trick & Treat (adoro esa canción como no te imaginas) (suelo ser una mezcla de maldad y ternura con mis sadismos y romanticismos contradictorios xD) no te preocupes, para mí está bien lo que escribas, ya que adoro los piratas! (mis películas favoritas son la saga de los piratas del Caribe y me encanta one piece!) (si, adoro los piratas n_n) asike le leeré cuando tenga tiempo (espero muy pronto ya que saldré de vacaciones! :D) ya que incluso terminé de tipear este cap hoy mismo (incluso me escapé a la sala de computación a adelantar un poco con un pendrive xDDD) ya que por ningún motivo podía darme el lujo de decepcionarte, ya que mi fidelidad como escritora es una de las cosas que más te agradan de mi. Wow realmente no me di ni cuenta que no me kedaban más provisiones de capítulos tipeados (los escribo en mi cuaderno especial n_n ) nunca crei que lo estaría tiepando a última hora D: en fiiiiin xDDD a lo que kería llegar era que apenas tuve temò para eso por la falta de organización, pero aunque tarde leeré tu fic! n_n te lo prometo :D KYAAAA! Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado el video, cumplí mi cometido! :D realmente vale la pena hacerlo aunque sea para una persona como tú, lectores como uds me llenan de alegría :') y adooooro sus reviews! n_n una pregunta, tus respetos hacia mí es por ser tres años mayor? xD bueno, será :B gracias por haber visitado mi primerizo canal de youtuber-fanfiker :D y muchas gracias por seguir animandome a escribir, por personas como tú no soltaré el lápiz jamás! :D y me alegra muuuuuuuucho que hayas leído todas mis historias, eso es realmente emocionante :') gracias por hacerme feliz con tus reviews n_n y espero tus reviews en mi próxima historia de Rin y Len (L) hasta la próxima!

También kiero mandarle un saludo a BarbaraTemari, muchas gracias por ser mi primer comentario en mi video de youtube, me alegro que te haya gustado n_n y también me alegro de que te guste mi historia n_n tb a Theperonita, muchas gracias por comentar y por ponerlo de favoritos! n_n y respondiendo a tu duda, usé unicamente windows movie maker :D (fue dificil, pero se puede :D)

Y un beso a todos los que vieron mi video, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escuchar el mix que pensé para uds n_n y gracias a aquello0s que les pusieron me gusta! n_n em…. DEJENME UN REVIEW CON LA OPINIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO! D: me fui tanto por las ramas que casi se me olvidó que acabo de subir un capítulo D: como siempre, espero ansiosa sus opiniones n_n

EEEEl prox capítulo se titula: "Declaración" no se lo pierdan! :D muchas gracias a todos por leerme! (creo que me puse sentimental xD)

Hasta la próxima semana! n_n


	15. Declaración

Oh dios santo -.- creo que se me ha hecho mala costumbre esto de tipear los caps a última hora u.u perdón Lucía T-T se que te he hecho quedarte despierta hasta tarde, pero prometo que para el próximo (y último) capítulo no volverá a ser así u.u Pero bueno, aún es viernes, no? :D les invito a leer esté casi último capítulo de A Magnet Story… Dios santo, nunca creí que algún día llegaría a escribir algo como esto -.- pero, ADVERTENCIA: lemmon, yuri, yuri, lemmon… y por si no les quedó claro, yuri xD y bueno, si no te guta el género abstente de leerlo :D (aunque creo que es un poco tarde para decir esto último considerando el shojo ai a lo largo de este fic xD) pero bueno, magnet es magnet n_n disfrútenlo! :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: Declaración.<p>

- … Y así es como se calcula un logaritmo básico, ¿Alguna duda?

Miku no dejaba de mirar al suelo cada vez que Luka se dirigía a la clase… pero con una sonrisa sobre sus labios y un rubor sobre el rostro. Trataba de evitar el contacto visual primordialmente porque estaba avergonzada… sobre todo al recordar ese maravilloso momento… pareciese que corazones brotaban de ella mientras soñaba despierta cerrando los ojos en una tierna expresión. Pero cada vez que Luka se daba vuelta y buscaba sus ojos, ella volvía en sí y clavaba nuevamente su mirada al suelo con un sonrojo.

Miku volvió a comer una menta fresca cautelosamente, a pesar de que había comido ya muchas debido a su nerviosismo. "Hoy se lo diré… ¡Kya!" pensó sonrojándose aún más tomando su propio rostro entre sus manos. A pesar de que debería estar haciéndose encima sabiendo de que su valor era insuficiente para declararle su amor a una diosa tan perfecta, Miku mantenía el control, ya que de ninguna forma podía dejar pasar el día sin haber conversado sobre ese be… be… beso… además, era la oportunidad perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos, no la podía dejar pasar… y más aún que quizás cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, era un ultimátum, un todo o nada, un hable ahora o calle para siempre… En todo caso, Miku dudaba ser rechazada, ya que Luka le había robado su primer beso… pensar en aquello le daba más confianza, pero aun así le daba vergüenza.

Miku sintió que comenzaba a perder el control de sus nervios cuando el sonido de la campana se dejó oír por todo el lugar y todos los estudiantes se apresuraban para salir en masa del salón. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados rápidamente, aún no se había preparado mentalmente para el término de la jornada escolar. Tanto fue su hiperventilación que terminó tragándose la menta que estaba en su boca. No alcanzaron a pasar muchos segundos para que el salón se hallase vacío, a excepción claro de ella misma y de aquella peli rosa. "¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde los dejé?" se preguntó Miku un tanto urgida. "Aquí están, uff… todo listo" pensó al momento de tragar saliva y mirar hacia al frente con determinación, encontrándose con la mirada de la profesora, quien la había estado estudiando desde hace un rato desde su lugar.

Los segundos pasaban mientras que ellas se miraban a los ojos desde un lado del salón hacia el otro, ninguna pronunciaba un sonido mientras que Miku estaba intentando encontrar las palabras, o quizás el valor. Luka venía sospechando desde hace un buen rato las intenciones de Miku al ver su evidente actitud en clase, por lo que la esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- Lu… ¡Luka-sensei!

- ¿Sí, Miku-chan? –respondió cerrando los ojos mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

- Tome esto…

Luka cambió su expresión sonriente por una confundida, realmente no era eso lo que esperaba oír. Pero su mirada confundida fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sorprendida al ver que lo que Miku sostenía entre sus manos, estirándoselo en su dirección, eran chocolates.

- Esto es para usted… emm… esto… sé que no es San Valentín, pero… estos chocolates no son para nadie más que para usted… así que… ¡Recíbalos por favor! –pidió agachando la cabeza.

El rostro de Luka se iluminó, recordando que era lo que había ocurrido el último día de San Valentín.

- Ya veo… -pronunció Luka recordando que le había arrebatado a Miku su oportunidad de entregarle sus chocolates ese día.

Miku levantó la vista entre confundida y sorprendida al oír la alegre y armoniosa risa de Luka acercándose a ella. Luka tomó los chocolates aún sonriendo, pero los lanzó lejos detrás de sí, apoderándose de los labios de Miku con pasión y ternura.

- ¡Ah! –pronunció Miku en un suspiro, permitiéndole la entrada a una traviesa lengua en su boca- N… n… ah… n…

"La lengua de Miku-chan sabe a menta…" pensó Luka mientras se deleitaba con su delicioso sabor. Tomó el cuerpo de Miku para ayudarla a sentarse sobre un pupitre mientras sus lenguas se revolcaban con ardor. Cuando su violento beso les exigió aire, separaron sus labios antes de separar sus lenguas mientras jadeaban mirándose a los ojos. Luka se separó drásticamente de Miku, provocando que ella bajase del pupitre con intenciones de seguirla. Luka llegó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave en un rápido movimiento… ya no había vuelta atrás.

Luka se acercó a Miku y la acorraló en una pared, apoderándose una vez más de sus labios mientras la sujetaba de sus muñecas. Otro beso húmedo que parecía durar una eternidad se hizo presente, envolviendo el ambiente en una excitante atmósfera, y más aún con la puerta cerrada con llave. Luka siguió un camino de besos por el cuello de Miku mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

- Luka-sensei… -dijo Miku en un suspiro.

- ¿Mmm? –pronunció ella en respuesta llenando su cuello de húmedos besos.

"Debo… decírselo… sino… me arrepentiré…" pensaba Miku un tanto excitada por las húmedas caricias en su cuello.

- Me… me gustas.

- Lo sé –respondió Luka con una leve risita deslizando su lengua sobre su piel, provocando que la chica gimiera levemente.

Ambas se deslizaron por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Miku quedó sentada con su espalda apoyada sobre la pared y Luka se encontraba sobre ella de forma que Miku estaba entre sus piernas. Una guerra de lenguas comenzó sin concretarse en un beso cuando ambas llegaron al suelo, Miku mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el sabor de la lengua de Luka, mientras que ella mantenía fija la vista en su tentador cuerpo. Acercó una de sus manos y rozó el cuello de Miku, deslizando sus dedos por su piel y comenzando a arrastrar la ropa que cubría sus hombros.

- Ah… no… Luka-sensei… aquí… en este lugar… ah… -jadeó la adolescente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Miku-chan? ¿Acaso te estás… excitando? –preguntó Luka con una pícara mirada, al momento que pasaba su lengua sobre sus hombros.

Miku sintió su intimidad moverse, por lo que apretó las piernas, sin poder evitar que Luka lo notara y comenzase a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su blusa de escolar. Se detuvo al llegar a la comisura de sus pechos, pasó su mano dentro de la blusa y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos sobre la delgada tela de su sujetador, sintiendo su erecto pezón. Miku comenzó a gemir cuando Luka prosiguió masajeándolo, volviéndolo cada vez más duro. Luka metió sus dedos por debajo del sostén, acariciando su seno directamente, provocando que Miku manifestara audiblemente su placer mientras pellizcaba su pezón.

- Ah… ¡Ah!... No… Ah, ¡Ah! –gemía Miku sonrojada ante tan agradable sensación.

Su intimidad comenzó a contraerse repetidamente, sin que ella pudiese controlarlo, provocando que se humedeciera más y más cada segundo que pasaba.

Luka acostó a Miku sobre el suelo en un suave y ágil movimiento, mientras se disponía a desabotonar los restantes botones de su blusa.

- No te preocupes, todos se han ido, ya no queda na-die –dijo Luka mientras deslizaba la tela de la blusa completamente desabotonada.

Miku se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Luka mantenía fija su vista en su busto. Su sonrojo se intensificó, acompañado de una serie de leves gemidos cuando agarró sus senos con ambas manos y comenzó a masajear los pezones con los pulgares. Su intimidad no dejaba de palpitar por la caricia. Luka comenzó a deslizar uno de los tirantes del sujetador de Miku desde sus hombros, hasta descubrir uno de sus pequeños y bellos senos, el cual comenzó a tocar directamente, apretando el erecto pezón y masajeándolo con su dedo pulgar. Miku respiraba entrecortadamente con deliciosos gemidos que eran como una melodía para los oídos de Luka… una melodía que ansiaba oír más fuerte. Deslizó el otro tirante del sostén y lo desabrochó de un tirón, descubriendo por completo los pechos de la chica. El tacto de aquellas delicadas manos sobre sus senos eran el paraíso, se sentía aun mejor que todas aquellas noches que había imaginado su tacto sobre su piel mientras estaba sobre su propia cama, ninguna de sus fantasías se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó en un audible gemido cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Luka sobre uno de sus pezones, mientras que el otro seguía siendo estimulado por sus dedos.

Su intimidad no dejaba de contraerse, mojando completamente su ropa interior, mientras que Luka recorría su lengua de un pezón a otro. Aprovechando la serie de gemidos de Miku, Luka se comenzó a deshacer de sus propias prendas de ropa superiores, permitiéndole a Miku ver sus grandes senos envueltos perfectamente en un bonito sostén de encaje.

- Tócame –dijo Luka seductoramente mientras volvía a estimular sus pezones.

Miku no se lo pensó dos veces y apretó los grandes pechos que se encontraban sobre ella, los cuales tanto había deseado tocar. Cuando Luka volvió a acercar su lengua a sus pezones, Miku aprovechó para desatar su sostén, haciendo que éste se desprendiera al instante dejando un par de erectos pezones a la vista. Luka acercó su boca a la de Miku para besarla con pasión, apoyando sus senos sobre los de ella. El primer contacto provocó que la pequeña gimiera, luego Luka comenzó a frotar sus pezones contra los suyos mientras lamía repetidamente sus labios y lengua. El contacto de sus pezones contra los suyos se sentía simplemente espectacular, sin considerar el excitante sabor de su lengua repetidamente sobre sus labios. Si creía que su intimidad no podía contraerse de forma más repetida ni su ropa interior podía mojarse más, se encontraba completamente equivocada.

Miku sintió una de las manos de Luka deslizarse sobre su pierna en dirección ascendente. "Oh-oh" pensó ya transpirada, consciente de lo húmeda que se encontraba su entrepierna. Luka detuvo su mano precisamente en ese lugar y tocó delicadamente con uno de sus dedos sobre su ropa interior. Al sentirla completamente mojada abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Aahh, Miku-chan… estás demasiado mojada… ¿Tan excitada estás? –preguntó Luka sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Acaso tanto te excito?

Sus palabras provocaron que más de aquel líquido saliera de su abertura, permitiéndole a Luka sentir como se contraía repetidamente su intimidad, con tan solo un dedo sobre ella. Luka apretó suavemente su dedo, deslizándolo por toda su abertura, provocando que Miku se estremeciese en un gemido, luego comenzó a masajear su erecto clítoris sobre la prenda con suavidad. Mientras más lo tocaba, más se mojaba. El líquido de Miku rebalsaba, tanto que se escurría por sus piernas, mientras ella ya había comenzado a gritar de placer. Luka deslizó su mano desde el vientre de la adolescente por debajo de su falda, y adentró suavemente sus dedos a través de la prenda que cubría su intimidad, luego introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos por su abertura con suma facilidad, provocando que ella gimiese en un fuerte grito de placer. Luka comenzó a acariciarla primero con suavidad, luego con más vehemencia, aumentando los gritos y gemidos de Miku, haciéndole sentir más y más placer introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡AH! Se siente tan bien~ Ah, ¡Ah! ¡Aahh! ¡AH!

Miku estaba completamente excitada, tan solo quería seguir sintiendo las maravillosas sensaciones que los dedos de Luka le provocaban.

Cuando Luka retiró su mano, está quedó completamente mojada, luego se recostó sobre Miku.

- Me has dejado la mano empapada –le susurró al momento que buscaba sus labios para chupetearlos con ardor, volviendo a poner en contacto sus pechos.

Miku jadeaba con dificultad, sintiendo su lengua sobre su boca, sus pechos sobre sus pezones, y sus mágicos y delicados dedos entrando y saliendo juguetonamente en su vagina, los cuales se detuvieron repentinamente en su clítoris, masajeándolo circularmente. "Oh dios… ¡Oh dios!" pensaba Miku mientras lo único que podía pronunciar eran gemidos mientras que los dedos de Luka presionaban con violencia en forma circular, su vagina no dejaba de contraerse, su vista se comenzó a nublar, sentía una extraña pero excitante sensación en su interior que más y más se intensificaba, todo su cuerpo se contrajo y explotó en un segundo, recorriendo una placentera sensación por cada nervio de su cuerpo. Miku tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de aquella potente descarga de placer… segundos que Luka aprovechó para apoderarse de sus piernas, abriéndolas de par en par una vez se hubo deshizo de sus bragas, olfateando su empapada intimidad. Cuando Miku volvió a orientarse en espacio-tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de que Luka le estaba mirando hasta el alma, y se sonrojó de sobremanera a la espera de algún contacto en su entrepierna… pero comenzó a impacientarse, ya que Luka no hacía más que oler su embriagante fragancia. Miku comenzó a emitir quejidos a causa de la desesperante espera.

- ¿Qué sucede, Miku-chan? –preguntó Luka mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Eres muy cruel, onee-sama…

"onee-sama" repitió Luka en su mente, recordando con una sonrisa aquella primera y única vez que cierta chica de cabellos de un color muy especial desesperada por entrar al coro escolar la había llamado de esa forma… aquella tierna y dulce chica que ahora mismo se encontraba debajo de ella completamente perdida en el placer a causa suya…

- No puedo saber de qué te quejas si no me lo dices, a ver, Miku-chan, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Miku no podía seguir aguantando aquella tortuosa espera.

- Quiero que… me toques –suplicó.

- ¿Dónde~? –la torturó aún más.

- A… aquí –dijo Miku señalando su entre pierna.

- Oh, ¿aquí? –preguntó Luka mientras abría su abertura con ambas manos.

- ¡AH! –chilló Miku en respuesta.

Líquido salía y salía aún de Miku, dejando un charco en el piso de aquel salón de clases. Luka lamió el clítoris de Miku con la punta de su lengua, provocando que Miku gritara de placer, luego siguió lamiéndolo lentamente, cubriéndolo con su lengua por completo. Pero Luka quería sentir el sabor de aquel néctar que con su olor tanto la embriagaba, por lo que acercó su lengua a su abertura y comenzó a beber del abundante líquido. Miku no dejaba de gemir, el placer que sentía la hacía gritar. Ya no sabía si sus dedos o su lengua le hacían sentir más placer, sólo sabía que era Luka, era ella y solamente ella quien la hacía sentir como en los cielos. Pasó mucho rato antes de que aquel líquido dejara de salir de forma excesiva, pero cuando por fin ocurrió, Luka se deshizo completamente de su ropa, luego de haberse deshecho de las prendas restantes de Miku, mostrando su esbelta y perfecta figura, pero luego arrinconó una vez más a Miku, de forma que quedó sentada contra la pared. Abrió sus piernas, provocando que se sonrojara aún haciendo esfuerzos por respirar, y entrelazó sus muslos con los suyos, poniendo su entrepierna en contacto con su clítoris. Miku soltó un gemido ante el contacto, pegándose al torso desnudo de Luka, rozando sus pezones, mientras que Luka comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, estimulando su clítoris con cada contacto. Comenzó a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte, mezclando sus esencias, provocando además el rebote de sus senos rozando los de Miku, quien se volvía a encontrar perdida en el placer. Los gritos y gemidos de ambas muchachas inundaron por completo el salón, cada una llegando al clímax en cada salto y rebote, completamente transpiradas, en una densa y excitante atmosfera que las envolvía. Cuando ambas llegaron juntas al clímax, luego de encontrarse completamente empapadas por los fluidos internos de la otra, se dejaron caer boca arriba en el piso, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para regular su respiración. Miku se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de Luka y lo abrazó con ternura. Ella correspondió al abrazo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola más a su pecho.

- Miku-chan…

- ¿Sí?

- Me encanta tu sabor a menta.

Miku se sonrojó al escuchar su coqueta frase.

- Tú me encantas –respondió Miku acurrucándose sobre su pecho.

- Miku-chan…

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo.

Miku sintió que su corazón se derretía, al momento que lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban sobre sus ojos.

- Lo sé –bromeó con una sonrisa de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella hace bastantes minutos atrás, al momento que se acercaba a su rostro para besar tiernamente sus labios- Yo también te amo.

- Estaremos siempre juntas, pase lo que pase…

- Incluso si me separasen de ti, nos volveríamos a juntar.

Luego fundieron sus cuerpos en un abrazo y se besaron con dulzura durante varios minutos lenta y silenciosamente, ignorando el hecho de que el cielo ya se encontraba completamente oscuro.

* * *

><p>Wow que sexy xD Y bueno, que les pareció? Por favor, les ruego no apedrearme si me ven en la calle T-T ya les había dicho que no soi muy seguidora del yuri, asike… bueno, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que de todos modos les haya gustado n_n' :$ a veces me da vergüenza lo que escribo xD generalmente cuando leo mis lemmon fuera de contexto xDDDD pero bueno, al escribir este fic me di cuenta de que ningún lemmon es igual a otro :) xD al principio me dije a mí misma "Tres lemmon? Wow, desafio…" xD pero en realidad estoi satisfecha conmigo misma, y ojalá los haya satisfecho a uds también, ya que es lo más importante, después de todos son mis queridos lectores n_n<p>

Querida una lectora llamada cristy: :D! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que mi fic te inspire y que te crean drogada! xD pero más feliz me hace saber que has leído todas mis historias :) pero FUUUUUUUUUUUU! D: maldito fanfiction! Como es que no puedes dejar más reviews? ¬¬ es como youtube, que luego de varios comentarios te empieza a joder con ingrese los caracteres de la extraña imagen xD Respecto con lo de escribir fics en la escuela… emm… xD realmente no es que me guste xD pero en realidad necesito escribir D: pero nada peor que escribir lemmon en clases, sobre todo porke no es un lugar muy grato para escribir situaciones con referencias sexuales xD y claro, porke repentinamente siento de manera paranoica todos los ojos de mis compañeros (especialmente del que se sienta a mi lado) pendiente de lo que escribo xD ajajajaja hace poco terminé de hacer una prueba, y cuando hacemos pruebas semestrales nos mezclan a todos de diferente nivel en una sala, y a mí siempre me toca en la sala más grande (algo muy positivo, ya que me da comodidad para escribir cosas prohibidas n_n) pero cuando terminé, justo me tocó sentarme frente al profesor y este se me hacercó y me preguntó: "Que escribes? Un trabajo? Una tarea?" y yo como o/o (cerrando mi cuaderno disimuladamente xD) "emmm… ninguno de los anteriores… interioridades mías" xD bueno técnicamente mi imaginación es una interioridad mía, no es cierto? n_n xD asike técnicamente no mentí :B que pretendes? Que le hubiese dicho: "no profesor, estoi escribiendo fanfics de incesto, pedofilia, homosexualidades y otros temas prohibidos y desaprobados social y éticamente, haciendo referencias sexuales explícitas, con personajes computacionales musicales de procedencia japonesa… (etc)" O_O xDD kizas que trauma le habría dejado al pobre xD ajjajajaja bueno, en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado mi capítulo anterior, adoro tus reviews n_n

Lucía: jajajaja no sabes cuanta ilusión me hace recibir un review tuyo, no sabes cómo me rio xD adoro que te explayes en tus reviews, eso me hace muy feliz :3 bueno, una vez más disculpa por lo de la hora u.u eske muchas cosas pasaron… xDD en fin, no te llenaré de escusas, tan solo espero que te haya gustado este cap :B aunque pido disculpas de antemano si es muy similar a un lemmon makina, es que en realidad es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto u.u xD pero de todos modos, espero no haberte descepcionado :P Y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado mi anterior cap n_n jajajajjajajajajjaa no sabes cómo me rei con lo del sándwich de director xDDD ajajaj sí, ese maldito merecía ser aplanado :D les hiciste un gran favor a Gumi y a Gakupo , desde aki te lo agradecen con hurras! xD aunque dudo que alguien por aki desee un sándwich de director xD Dios santo, si me he parado a pensar que sería de un mundo donde existieran bombones tan sensuales cono Len, Zero (me encantaa *-*) Light, L (kyaaa! n_n), Edward Elric, Inuyasha (o dios santo!), en fin, otros hermosos seres que solo existen en los animes/manga/vocaloid xD Y llegué a la conclusión de que me habrían llevado detenida varias veces por violación en masa xD eske aaaaargh! *-* si tan solo existieran hombres como ellos en la vida real, las mujeres no se kejarían de que todos los hombres son iguales xD( iagualmente de sexy, kerrán decir *-*) bueno YA! Dejo el tema antes de que ocurra un sangrado monumental de nariz xD pero antes debo decir que a Len lo encerraría en mi closet! *O* eske Argh me supera! *¬* xDD yaya ya paré de verdad! xD pero eso sí, debo decir que odio cuando pintan a Len como un pasivo, o peor un shota D: o peor, el uke DD: xDD yo y mis traumes, para mi Len es y será por siempre el sensual activo *-* xD Y sí, salí de vacaciones y estoi viviendo la vida loca y floja contradictoriamente a la vez xD (kizas ese es el motivo del por cual me encuentro escribiendo esto a última hora O:) (mil disculpas denuevo u.u) y bueno, por lo mismo del porke pienso actualizar más seguido en mi próxima historia para que no se pierda el hilo, ya que es tan e incluso un poco más larga que A Magnet Story (aunque en realidad prefiero las historias más largas, son tan emocionantes y no acaban nunca! *-* xD) pero comming soon ;) ajaja me alegro que te haya gustado mi imagen de fondo en youtube, ya que es una de mis imágenes de los Kagamine favoritas (fue difícil decidir cual poner, siendo que tengo varias imágenes de ellos realmente hermosas! *o*) y bueno, lamentasblemente a fines de febrero envejeceré, por lo que no tendremos la misma edad por mucho tiempo u.u xD pero en fin, me llevo bien con todo el mundo en general, sin importar la edad que tengan, gracia por leer mi fic :) Respecto al video, tengo 2 cosas que decir… xD primero me sorpendi demasía al recibir tu review al mail, ya que en primer plano apareció la tierna imagen de Len! Y yo dije wut? De que se trata esto? Ahora Hotmail me muestra mis recomendaciones de youtube? xD ese rollo me pasé, pero luego entendí todo ya que tú me dejaste el link al final, y me dije a mi misma oommm la tecnología de hoy en dia el internet me supera xD segundo, adoooooooro los talkloids! Son mi vicio! Ojalá existieran más subtitulados, ya que me he encontrado varios solo en japonés u.u xDD y de hecho este video si no me ekiboco fue el primer talkloid que vi, creo que me lo mostró una amiga :3 y ajajajajja me encanta! De hecho solemos cantar de la nada la canción de pretty cure xDD pobre Len tan lindo y avergonzado me encantaaa n_n bueno, creo que eso es todo, ando un poco apurada ahora mismo xD nos vemos en el epilogo! n_n

Regis Draco: n_n! me alegra de que te haya gustado el último cap, saber que logré cumplir tus expectativas me hace sentir realizada como escritora, me alegra que me lo hayas hecho saber mediante un review n_n bueno, respecto al comentario de Gumi en el cap anterior, realmente lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, no pretendí que sonara forzado, menos aún a causa de tu review, ya que lo escribí antes de que me escribieras, pero en fin, pido disculpas por eso u.u Y bueno, ojalá que te haya gustado esté cap que al parecer estabas ansiando (eso me hace feliz n_n). Respecto a la evil saga y a prisiones, me kedo sin palabras, simplemente creo que son obras maestras que no sé como lo hacen, pero me hacen derramar un diluvio de lágrimas cada vez que veo/escucho sus melodías o videos TwT simplemente hermoso. Respecto a kokoro, esa también me hizo llorar, pero no la primera vez que lo vi (insisto, lágrimas de efecto retardado xD) bueno, las otras dos no lashe visto aún, mi vida actualmente es un caos D: bueno, me gustaría seguir escribiéndote más pero no tengo tiempo ahora mismo! Siento mucha presión! D: bueno, nos leemos en el prox cap! n_n

Ok todfo el mundo, agrasceciendo de por ya sus reviews con sus valiosas opiniones (que les cuesta, estamos terminando el fic! xD) les aviso que el prox cap no será capo sino epílogo xD nop se lo pierdan!

Hasta el viernes! nwn


	16. Epílogo

Bueno, todo lo bueno tiene su final xD antes de ponerme emotiva, les dejó aquí el epilogo, último capítulo, el fin de esta historia~ n_n

* * *

><p>Epílogo.<p>

- Hazlo despacio, cuidado con cortarte los dedos.

- ¿Así? –preguntó la rubia insegura.

- Si, muy bien, eres perfecta haciendo esto.

- No tanto como tú, a ti se te da mejor el cocinar…

- Bueno, a ti se te da mejor el cantar, señorita voz principal –dijo Len guiñándole un ojo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Ya cállate… -mencionó Rin sonrojándose con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios- pero definitivamente sonamos mejor cuando hacemos duetos…

- No lo voy a negar, siempre y cuando cantes tú siempre se escuchará sensacional –dijo acercando sus labios a su frente para besarla con ternura.

Rin se sonrojó aún más, pero intentó concentrarse en su labor de cortar cebollines. Len sonrió, "Rin realmente se ve linda cuando cocina" pensó mientras la observaba. Rin sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al notar los ojos de Len sobre ella, mientras que el calor de su rostro también iba creciendo.

- Y-ya terminé, ¿Qué sigue? –preguntó con su voz un tanto nerviosa.

- Lava las hojas de lechuga y cuélalas antes de cortarlas –dijo Len al momento que Rin obedecía- Respecto al cocinar, no te preocupes, todo se trata de práctica…

- ¡Kya! ¡Me quemo! –chilló Rin apenas Len concluyó su frase.

- Abriste la llave del agua caliente –le indicó Len- debes ser más cuidadosa.

"Difícil si me sigues mirando se esa forma" pensó Rin bajando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo. Luego, escuchó la hermosa risa de Len mientras sentía que se acercaba.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo dominarás pronto –dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y volvía a besar su rostro con ternura.

Rin subió la mirada para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de Len, luego unieron sus frentes mientras seguían mirándose con dulzura.

- Y, ¿ya revisaste si la olla está lista? –preguntó Len sonriendo, rompiendo el trance de Rin, haciéndola reaccionar precipitadamente, ya que se había olvidado por completo de dicha olla.

- Uff, menos mal que no se ha quemado –suspiró Rin al momento de apagar el fuego.

"Jajaja, es muy ingenua para darse cuenta" pensó Len cerrando los ojos, teniendo presente que él estuvo calculando mentalmente el tiempo en todo momento.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una vez más Gumi mientras andaba de la mano con su novio.<p>

- Estoy seguro, casi nadie viene de día de picnic por este sector, no te preocupes, nadie podrá reconocernos –afirmó Gakupo acercando la mano de Gumi a su boca para besarla con suavidad.

Gumi se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza y seguía caminando en un pacífico silencio, a excepción de los latidos de su corazón, de la mano de su profesor.

- Wow, Gakupo-kun y Gumi-chan, tomados de la mano por este sector aislado… ¿Acaso qué es lo que pretenden hacer? –preguntó una voz femenina con una pícara mirada.

- ¡Luka! –Exclamó Gakupo realmente sorprendido- ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Tomé un atajo para llegar a mi departamento desde el banco, aquí hay buen aire…

Luka se detuvo al ver que Gumi soltó precipitadamente la mano de Gakupo, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la preocupación escrita sobre su rostro. Luka soltó una breve risita.

- No te preocupes por mí –se dirigió a Gumi esta vez- No le diré a nadie… Pero recuerda, Gumi-chan, lo que hace contigo lo aprendió conmigo -le dijo en secreto guiñando un ojo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Gumi se sonrojó hasta tal punto que parecía que vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo a causa del calor, quedando completamente en shock.

- ¡Hey, Luka! ¿Qué le has dicho? ¡No digas cosas innecesarias! –exclamó Gakupo observándola alejarse, mientras que Gumi parecía que se fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento- ¡Gumi-chan! ¡Resiste! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Gumi-chan! ¡Vuelve!

"Solo bromeaba…" pensó Luka unos cuantos metros más lejos con la lengua afuera en expresión burlona, luego rió para sí misma. "Gumi-chan se delató sin siquiera notarlo, yo nunca me acosté con Gakupo" pensó sacando la legua una vez más.

* * *

><p>- Estoy en casa… -pronunció Luka desde la puerta de su usualmente vacío departamento.<p>

- Bienvenida… -la recibió una chica de 16 años de edad desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, la cual tenía su largo y verde-turquesa cabello suelto y vestía una celeste camiseta sobre su también celeste ropa interior, mientras se refregaba sus ojos.

- ¿Miku-chan? ¿Aún no te levantas?

Miku negó con la cabeza, luego bostezó.

- …Acabas de despertar, ¿no es cierto? –adivinó Luka.

- Te sentí salir muy temprano… ¿Adonde fuiste? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

- Fui al banco… -respondió Luka mientras se acercaba a ella para tomar su rostro sobre la palma de una de sus manos con dulzura- Si ahora te vas a levantar, te invito esta noche a cenar, ¿qué te parece?

Al escuchar la propuesta de Luka, los ojos de Miku se llenaron de brillo, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Y bien… -pronunció Luka sonriendo al notar que Miku no se movía de su posición.

Miku, quien se había perdido en los ojos de Luka, reaccionó de forma precipitada y se lanzó al interior del cuarto, provocando un audible alboroto. Luka rió por lo bajo, luego caminó hacia la sala de estar y dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá de un suspiro. Sonrió…

* * *

><p>La prueba de fuego había llegado, el plato principal se encontraba frente a él y los palillos a pocos centímetros de distancia de su boca. Len dio el primer bocado y masticó en silencio con sus ojos cerrados, degustando de la comida.<p>

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Rin impaciente.

- Esta bueno… -pronunció Len con la boca llena.

Cuando terminó de tragar miró a Rin y le sonrió de forma traviesa mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rin mientras que sus ojos brillaban en contraste al leve rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó con felicidad.

- Sabía que podías hacerlo –afirmó Len sonriendo, pero esta vez con dulzura.

Rin cerró los ojos de gusto junto con una tierna risita, intensificándose el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>- Te he preparado el bento… espero que te guste –dijo Gumi un tanto nerviosa.<p>

A Gakupo se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio la cajita de alimentos perfectamente preparada en una muy producida decoración, quedó conmovido ante tal dulce gesto.

- Ten por seguro que me va a gustar, ya que si lo has preparado tú debe de estar maravilloso.

- No necesariamente… -pronunció Gumi sonriendo sonrojada bajando la mirada con timidez.

Gakupo acarició su rostro con el sentido opuesto a las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad, acto seguido, Gumi acarició aquella mano, acercándola de cierto modo más a su rostro, mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojos en consecuencia.

* * *

><p>- Ne, ne, Luka-sensei, ¿Debería usar un vestido largo o corto para esta noche?<p>

- Usa lo que más te acomode, de todas formas ya eres extremadamente hermosa… -declaró Luka provocando el sonrojo de la chica- Si quieres podemos pasar a un lugar especial después… tengo mucho dinero, ¿sabes?

El sonrojo de Miku se intensificó mientras ella bajaba la mirada sonriendo.

- …Sabes bien que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- afirmó bajando aún más la mirada y sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Luka se levantó de su lugar, agarró el rostro de Miku con ambas manos y besó sus labios con dulzura. Miku correspondió al beso con la misma delicadeza. Aquel beso fue tan suave y lento que terminó durando una eternidad, al igual que lo haría su amor… sin importar si era algo prohibido.

_**Porque aunque sea algo inmoral…**_

Len se acercó a su hermana gemela por la espalda mientras ella fregaba los platos, abrazándola desde la cintura, envolviéndola con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechándola hacia sí mismo. Luego, besó su mejilla con ternura.

_**Algo que no está permitido…**_

Gumi entrelazó sus dedos con los de su adulto profesor mientras ambos yacían sobre la verde hierba junto con una refrescante brisa sobre sus rostros.

_**Algo imperdonable…**_

Luka acariciaba los cabellos de Miku mientras ella se hundía en su pecho, envuelta en la calidez de su femenino abrazo.

_**Algo que no es correcto a los ojos de los demás…**_

"Lo más importante para mí…"

"Aquello que nunca dejaré ir…"

"Por aquello que estaría dispuesta a luchar para proteger…"

_**A pesar de ser algo que la mayoría no logra comprender…**_

"Es…"

"Y siempre ha sido…"

"Nada ni nadie más que…"

_**Lo que suele ser confundido e identificado como un error, no es nada más que…**_

"Sólo tú."

"Siempre tú."

"Tú…"

_**AMOR… El sentimiento más puro que puede existir, el más sincero y el más importante de todos…**_

"_Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí."_

Fin.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo amigos :) Cerrando una historia como se debe :3 este es el fin de A Magnet Story, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado mucho en leerlo tanto como yo en escribirlo. Bueno, un consejo, nunca dejen de imaginar :)<p>

Quiero agradecerles a todo aquellos que me han seguido desde el inicio, en especial a todos aquellos que salvaron a las bananas! n_n y recordarles una vez más que esta historia las escribí y subí para ustedes, gracias a todos por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios n_n También, gracias una vez más a todos aquellos que vieron mi video~ –w-

En especial, quisiera agradecerle a mi amiga Paola, sin ella este fic no habría sido posible, y más que a nadie espero que te haya gustado esta historia n_n Gracias por apoyarme en mis escritos, y por alentarme a comenzar a escribir en clases xD Bueno, no se me ocurre que más mamonerias escribir, pero creo que sabes muy bien todo lo que te agradezco por ser mi "editora" xD (Y mi cómplice ._. xD)

Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, los espero a todos en mi próxima historia de los gemelos Kagamine n_n aún no sé muy bien qué título ponerle D: pero es lo que sigue ;)

Una vez más, gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí, y ya que es el final de la historia, nunca es tarde para dejar un review por primera vez xDD

Hasta mi próxima historia! Bye bye! n_n


End file.
